Beyond Arendelle
by Darth Elsa
Summary: One month after the "Great Freeze" life in Arendelle continues with the new, young monarch and her beloved sister. Now what? Do what other Kingdoms do? The reigning monarch finds a mate by betrothal? The princess married to a far off kingdom to secure an alliance? The world now knows about her realm, her beauty and most of all her powers, and they ALL want her!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_THE SETTING:  
_

The Realm of Arendelle. Southern Norway. Summer 1840 AD.

Two days after the _Great Thaw, _life returns to normal...

Except all the guests of the Coronation have met the new, young Queen Elsa. And they all know about her powers. Most have congratulated her in defeating her inner struggles while overcoming the external problems posed by Weselton and the Southern Isles.

Still...as dozens of ships depart the picturesque fjords of Arendelle to return home, word of mouth spreads to all the corners of the globe.

A new monarch sits on the throne in a kingdom far away.

She is young.

She is beautiful.

She is... **_The Snow Queen._**

#######################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Disney's timeframe for Frozen is the mid 19th century. There is not an exact date listed on any of the global Disney sites but the most common figure I keep seeing is 1840 AD. At this point in history, the 'petty kingdoms' in Norway have all but disappeared, and Norway was ruled by the Swedish King Charles III John (as he is known in Norway). Up until his death in 1844, Norway and most of Europe (except France) shared common bloodlines which lasted until the end of the First World War.

PS. Frozen is a trademark of Walt et. al.


	2. After the Thaw

**Note**: WC means Water Closet or Toilet.

**AFTER THE THAW**

Pale sunlight was filtering through the curtains of the great window that adorned the Queen's bedchamber. Dawn was creeping above the mountain cliffs that surrounded the city and the rays were slanting to the waters of the fjords.

The light played on her face and forced Elsa to flicker her eyelids at this minor nuisance. She tried shielding her face with her arm but gave up at the effort.

Her left hand wandered to her side looking for something. Not finding what she was looking for, she patted the pillow next to her. Nothing there. Lower perhaps? Nope.

Her eyes still closed, she became more frantic as she pawed lower down the bed! Light snowflakes started falling in her bedroom. Don't panic now.

"Wh... Where .. is. .. sh...?" She started mumbling. Until she heard it.

"Zzz.. Zzz.. Nrgguff .. Zzz...", her ears picked up. A soft snore from the foot of the bed.

She smiled quietly to herself. Snores they were, but unmistakably feminine snores. Not that SHE herself snored...Heaven forbid! At least not that anyone ever told her since she's never shared her bed with anyone before.

Until now that is.

###################

It started a day or two after the "_Great Thaw_".

"Your ice rink idea turned out great, Elsa!" Her red-headed sister beamed at the dining room table, her mouth full of whatever she stuffed into her face. "We should do things like that more often now that the gates are always open!".

Ignoring her sister's display of gluttony, Elsa replied, "Yes, that was fun! I want to get to know our people better and having public events in the court yard are a start. Still... Thirteen years away from any contact with them... with you... seems such a small act."

Dejectedly, Elsa put down her fork, lowered her eyes and stared at her plate. She started off well, but soon lost her appetite and a small frown appeared on her face.

Wiping her mouth with her arm, Anna quickly got up from her spot on the right side of the table and kneeled by her sister.

"You've only been 'Queen' for two days, Elsa. The people don't expect you to entertain them every minute of every day!" Her sister consoled her. "I'm still getting used to seeing you at this table! Of course MY needs are different! I DO expect more entertainment from you sis!" A twinkle in her eye.

"Oh?" Elsa replied. The corners of her mouth slowly pulling up and an elegant eyebrow regally rising. Her eyes lost that hooded look and started to brighten to her usual icy blue colour. "What exactly is Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna, expecting for entertainment?"

Not knowing what to expect from Anna, she tensed herself to be ready for anything. If it's one thing that she remembered from their brief childhood together was that Anna was spontaneous and affectionate. Even if her intent was ill conceived.

Sure enough... "**TICKLE FIGHT**!" Was all she heard from behind her as Anna launched herself at her sister.

Both hands zeroed in on Elsa's torso just below her rib cage. Soft hands were playing up and down the sides of her beautiful ice dress as Anna mercilessly assaulted the soft spots where she remembered her sister being ticklish.

"_That was thirteen years ago..._" Anna thought to herself. "Is she still even ticklish? After all she IS the 'Snow Queen' now."

All self-doubts were quickly refuted when Anna heard a high pitched squeal! It was adorable!

"Anna! Stop!... Stop It! ... STOP! ... PLEASE!" Elsa tried to wiggle away. "We're eating our dinner! Please! You just ate! Please! I'm still eating... !"

"_I'M GOING TO THROW UP, ANNA_!"

That stopped her!

"Really? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I know, we just ate! Me, I'm such a pig, I'm surprised I didn't throw up myself? Of course I'm not being tickled. You are. But not me. I guess I'm rambling? I'll stop now... Tickling that is...and rambling too!" Anna talked like she was on fire.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Her sister was worried now. Elsa was slumped over the table. Both arms on the table and her head tucked low, almost touching the surface.

Anna approached her sister and was about to place her left hand on Elsa's shoulder when Elsa suddenly turned around!

Her hand held a lemon meringue pie that Anna was earlier eyeballing for dessert. A wicked grin was plastered on Elsa's face. With a cute but evil sounding squeak, Elsa launched the pastry projectile right at Anna's face!

The last words that left Anna's surprised mouth as she was forming her own grin was: "Wow, even evil, she's beautiful!"

####################

"I can't believe you did that!" A disgruntled voice said from within Elsa's bathroom. "You, the Queen of Arendelle, are a stinker!"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom and surveyed the scene playing before her. A slow smile forming on her face as she spied the lithe, slim figure with freckles all over her person bending over to test the temperature of the water in the spacious, sunken bathtub filled with scented water and rose petals.

"I didn't know it was a full moon tonight?" The Queen said innocently. Her sister's exposed rear was visible as she bent over the porcelain tub.

Anna's head shot up. Her strawberry blonde hair resembled a red hayloft. Much of her hair was caked with all sorts of foodstuffs as well as her neck, ears and face.

The rest of her body was free of what remained of their dinner due to her clothes. The fact that both girls were only soiled from the head up was that they both simultaneously agreed to head shots only AFTER Anna yelled "**FOOD FIGHT**!"

"You're not getting in that tub with pie still in your hair, are you Anna?"

"Pie, cake, roast beef, quail, you name it, it's in my hair!" Her sister impishly replied."But it's also in yours, Oh sister of mine!"

Elsa stuck out her tongue. "You are such a brat!" She teased.

She knew she was just as disheveled as her sister but made the act of disrobing much more elegant. With a wave of her hand, she simply dismissed her ice dress in a flurry of sparkling snowflakes. Ditto with her ice slippers.

"Show off!" She heard behind her back as she wrapped a silk towel around herself and headed to the water closet.

After separating her long single braid and shaking what she could from her hair into the commode, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Makeup smeared? Check. Hair a complete mess? Check. Gravy and sauce in her ears? Check.

"_Well this is going to take a lot of rubbing and scrubbing..." _Elsa thought to herself.

A quick peek at Anna, and she thought her sister needed even more cleaning. Her neck and cheeks quickly developed a pink hue with the thought, but she quickly dismissed it by saying to her sister, "Anna, I mean it! Get over here to the toilet and brush those crumbs from your hair before getting in that tub!" .

Anna was sitting on the edge of the bath tub with her feet dangling in the water. After a quick eye roll, she got up and walked straight to the WC without even grabbing a towel.

"Yes mother!" She whined as she held up her hair with both hands and walked directly at Elsa, naked as the day she was born.

What happened next, Elsa wasn't really sure.

With the exception of a comical parody of a jester with clown makeup smeared across one's face and a hairstyle resembling a mutant wig covered in food, the vision that appeared before her caused Elsa's mouth to drop.

Emerging from the cloud of steam and vapour walked a '_Goddess_'.

Slim, tan and ... oh so beautiful! Her slender arms raised above her head made her appear as if she was modelling her wardrobe. Her hourglass figure was emphasized even more as she was walking on her toes, hips swaying, afraid to get her feet cold. Her breasts and legs were firm and tight. Her stomach was flat like a washing board.

"_This is what Anna looks like now?!_" Elsa gaped.

Obviously modesty was something their mother, nurse or hand maidens never taught her. Either that, or Anna refused to be bothered about inadvertently displaying her curves!

And what curves! Elsa averted her eyes as she unwittingly mumbled what sounded like "Venus...like Venus... Botticelli !"

She needn't have bothered diverting her gaze. Anna was too busy making sure that the pie in her hair wouldn't fall onto the floor instead of the toilet.

With neither young women not looking at each other, what happened next was inevitable.

It was later that Gerda found both of them sprawled on the floor in the water closet. Both had identical bruises on their heads and bottoms from where they slipped and knocked each other out!

####################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **WC** means **Water Closet** or Toilet.

The term is mostly used in Europe and elsewhere though not so much in North America. It's usually a separate room to the bath room but not always.

Flush toilets (water) were around in the mid 19th century in Europe but only the wealthy had them.

In North America, only the finest hotels as well as the rich had them installed.

2) Sandro Botecelli painted "Birth of Venus" in 1486. (Girl on the seashell)

This is my first fanfic about Frozen (2013). I love reading about Elsa and Anna and some we're good, really good. Some were not.

I didn't think I would like Modern AU, but my favourite story revolves around Anna and Elsa in college.

This story tries to remain as close to the original as I can make it, but goes beyond the Queendom of Arendelle.

PS. Frozen is a trademark of Walt et. al.

#####################

Preview of Chapter 3

**ROYAL DUTIES**

**'Love'**

She understood the word. She _loved_ her parents. She _loves_ chocolate. She _loves_ making her people happy.

She _loves_ Anna...

Anna... Who went after her in the middle of the night, in summer clothes, by herself!

Anna... Who FROZE to death by choosing to save not herself but Elsa from a death blow by the traitor Hans!

Anna... Clumsy, awkward, fearless, beautiful Anna. Her Anna... her bright smile, adorable freckles, cheerful eyes, flowing hair, pert breasts, luscious lips...

"**_Wait, what_**?" Where did that come from? Elsa blinked hard.


	3. Royal Duties

**ROYAL DUTIES**

"And so the latest figures show that our production of grain has been reduced by 35% since we lost our mid-year crop due to freezing. However, we will be able to supplement our winter reserves with increased shipments from Corona by enacting our 'Emergency Disaster' clause and have the payments deferred until next year with zero interest. This will be most beneficial to our people...blah,blah,blah..." droned Arendelle's Minister of Agriculture.

Her eyes half-lidded, Elsa tried hard to retain the figures Lord Ovesen was saying, but it was so hard to keep interested in the low, monotone spewing from his lips.

True, it WAS important that every effort was made to ensure that her people would not starve from lack of food or supplies that were lost during the 'Great Freeze', but she knew that would never happen.

Prior to her leaving, Her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel of Corona, pledged her full support of Arendelle's Royal sisters and promised both financial and military aid should the need arise. She was after all their cousin!

"_Military Aid?"_ Unlikely Elsa thought. Even if it came to that, she could more than even the odds for her forces against a future adversary.

Also, if the upcoming Winter proved too hard for her people, she could now easily intervene and make December look like July. Funny, only last week she had no idea how to reverse her powers. Now she knew the answer was: 'Love'.

'Love'

She understood the word. She _loved_ her parents. She _loves_ chocolate. She _loves_ making her people happy.

She _loves_ Anna...

Anna... Who went after her in the middle of the night, in summer clothes, by herself!

Anna... Who FROZE to death by choosing to save not herself but Elsa from a death blow by the traitor Hans!

Anna... Clumsy, awkward, fearless, beautiful Anna. Her Anna... her bright smile, adorable freckles, cheerful eyes, flowing hair, pert breasts, luscious lips...

"**_Wait, what_**?" Where did that come from? Elsa blinked hard.

That image was still in her mind when she heard a loud clearing of throat from the large, overweight advisor standing in front of his chair at the conference table.

"I'm Sorry Lord Oveson. I was a bit distracted... Please continue..." She said somewhat flustered. A slight tinge of red colouring her neck and cheeks.

"Yes your Majesty." He said. And so it continued. _**Boring, boring, boring.**_

########################

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Elsa played back that mental image of her sister that she considered 'Why' she conjured up those images?

As she entered her bedchamber to refresh herself, she glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror opposite her bed.

Yes it had been a long meeting with her advisors and her makeup needed re-touching but, from top to bottom she still looked breath-taking!

She stopped in front of the mirror and regarded herself. Rotating a half-turn, she viewed her profile from behind. First one direction, then the other. Her ice dress was reflecting blue and white in all directions and sparkled like diamonds.

She lifted the hem of her dress and bent her ankle to better see the four inch heels of her ice shoes.

The slit in the front of her gown came up half way on her thigh to expose her shapely legs of almost porcelain white.

Why was she _WEARING_ these clothes here in her castle at a board meeting with men old enough to be her grandfather?

At first, in her ice palace alone on the mountain, changing into clothing of her choosing that was completely opposite of what she wore during her Coronation was liberating!

It felt exhilarating! Sexy yet powerful! It was a necessary statement after her swan-song to express herself to herself!

To herself!

For herself!

By herself!

Alone and Free...

That was then...

Today, she already knew that she was beautiful and powerful. She no longer needed to prove it to herself.

To whom then?

Certainly not to any of the lords, barons, dukes or counts that made up her Royal Council.

Nor has any man, noble or common, caught her eye. Her knights or guards?

Now that WOULD be scandalous! Looking for love with the 'hired help', she chuckled humourlessly.

No. Men did not seem to be the answer. Women then?

"Oh Elsa, where ARE you going with this?" She asked herself.

######################

Anna was in her room arranging her most favourite stuffed dolls and animals on her 'hope' chest. Yesterday's outrageous 'accident' with her sister forced her to keep replaying the event, but she needed quiet time to properly sort her feelings.

The best way to do that was by performing a cherished task of arranging her stuffed toys in order of increasing 'cuteness' from left-to-right.

"Nope, 'Prince Bun' is definitely cuter than 'Count Meow' " Anna chirped, as she placed the bunny stuffy to the left of the kitten stuffy.

Truthfully, it had been years since she played with her toys, but she needed comfort right now. And her old friends gave her that.

She remembered hearing a scream that was dragging her from a warm comfortable place.

The words: "_YOUR GRACE, OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR MAJESTY_! Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, are you alright? Queen Elsa, Princess Anna?"

The words kept repeating as they slowly filtered into her drowsy conscience. She was on her back. Her arms and legs felt tangled with something soft yet firm. She also realized she was naked.

That did it!

She tried to open her eyes.

"Oowwww" she groaned. "Nope. Better keep them closed" she thought as the pain in her head began to register.

She slowly brought up an arm and tried to feel her head for what she knew was a bruise forming on her forehead. Moving only made her aware of new pains demanding attention!

Her back and her butt were now rivalling her head in soreness. She also became aware of another voice, a younger, feminine voice, slowly mirroring her own moans of displeasure.

Her eyes blinked open as she remembered what just happened! She tried to bolt up while ignoring the pain but was securely prevented by the source of the other injured voice.

Elsa was lying directly on top of her, face down, with her legs and arms intertwined with her sister's.

The bruised queen was also blinking, and two pairs of blue eyes locked on to each other!

Anna felt rather than saw her sister floating away from her as a fierce crimson enveloped the cheeks, necks and chests of both girls.

Gerda had come up behind the pile of Royal female anatomy and with her large mass, easily lifted the Queen off her sister.

Even with the pain evident on both girls faces, Anna couldn't help but experience the tingle elicited from her body as Elsa's skin rubbed past hers in several places.

Her arms, legs, breasts and thighs all tingled when Gerda lifted Elsa off her. Her nipples responded by slowly peaking, and she quickly covered them with her forearm. Slightly embarrassed.

Was she also ashamed at what she was feeling? "_No_" she thought. She rather enjoyed the friction, however unintentional, but the visual reaction from her bosom was a little awkward, and needed to be addressed with her arm.

Looking at Elsa now, she noticed her sister had located the silk towel she was using earlier to wrap herself.

Except now, she only had it draped in front of her chest being held with one arm as her other hand was determining the amount of damage she received on her forehead. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her fingers to her head.

Anna just stared at Elsa's bosom that was spilling over the top of the towel. Clearly her sister was much more developed than herself.

Though she had often admired the figure Elsa displayed in her tight-fitting ice gowns, nothing could compare to the naked skin of the abundant cleavage she was witnessing right in front of her!

Her sister noticed her staring and was now looking at her with her piercing blue eyes. Wider than she has ever seen. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips were deep red. Though Elsa's skin began slowly flushing red at her neck, she made no attempt to raise the towel higher to cover herself. A slow smile was forming on Elsa's lips.

Anna realized how ridiculous she must have looked, or maybe that she was even MORE naked than her sister which caused her face to heat up. Regardless, she started grinning too!

Then, after what seemed like forever, both girls started giggling. Softly at first, then louder! Much to the chagrin of their House Matron, Gerda, who was trying her best to assist both girls.

"Good Lord! I don't see how this could be amusing to either of you, dear children?" Gerda threw up her hands in confusion.

Both sisters looked at her, then each other. Then finally, with frozen grins on both their faces, they burst out laughing!

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES**:

Sorry if this starts out slowly. I want to create some background for the future chapters.

I've actually been writing the middle chapters (the reason I'm writing this at all since it deals with the world outside of Arendelle) and only now have I started writing the beginning.

Much of the beginning is probably similar to other stories here, but I hope you'll find some unique touches.

######################

Preview of Chapter 4

**THE PUNGENT REINDEER KING**

"_Well, not quite yet my girlfriend_." he mused. Still, he got a warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about Anna, but in truth, she only kissed him once. Just before the "ice rink thing" a few days ago.

Okay... so they did more than kissing. It was actually more like ten or fifteen minutes of heavy necking by the docks. But since it was the middle of the day and everyone in the village seemed to be about, he really couldn't do any more.

Also, though Anna didn't seem to mind when his hands travelled down to her butt and proceeded to gently squeeze her bubble, it was he who found himself self-conscience. He actually pulled his hips back slightly when he felt a growing tension from the bulge in his pants. Anna didn't seem to notice.


	4. The Pungent Reindeer King

**THE PUNGENT REINDEER KING**

It was getting dark as the brawny delivery man approached the Main Gate of the castle. It was only half past six but the storm clouds overhead blocked out the evening summer sun. Soft rumbling could be heard rolling in from the north.

Kristoff roughly patted his best friend's head and walked him through the large doors into the courtyard. Sven was happily chewing the carrot given to him by one of the guards earlier, and was happy to have some 'down' time. He was pulling the sled a much longer distance than he would have done during the winter since finding high quality ice in the frozen lakes during the summer resulted in longer travel distances.

"Good Evening Master Deliverer.", the ranking guard greeted Kristoff. "Are you staying for the evening? The weather has turned for the worse, and you'll be throughly drenched if those storm clouds let loose tonight."

Kristoff regarded the thickening dark canopy before replying. "I was invited for dinner this evening, by Ann... Ahem, Her Highness Princess Anna. But I won't presume anything after that. Sven and I are used to a lot more than a few rain drops."

"Very Good, sir. If you'll allow me to escort you to the dining room and make your presence known to their grace'. My men will attend to your hors... Your reindeer." Replied the officer guard.

"_Oookaay_..." Kristoff thought. Is this how it's going to be every time I want to see my girlfriend?

"_Well, not quite yet my girlfriend_." he mused. Still, he got a warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about Anna, but in truth, she only kissed him once. Just before the "ice rink thing" a few days ago.

Okay... so they did more than kissing. It was actually more like ten or fifteen minutes of heavy necking by the docks. But since it was the middle of the day and everyone in the village seemed to be about, he really couldn't do any more.

Also, though Anna didn't seem to mind when his hands travelled down to her butt and proceeded to gently squeeze her bubble, it was he who found himself self-conscience. He actually pulled his hips back slightly when he felt a growing tension from the bulge in his pants. Anna didn't seem to notice.

"I guess my manners got in the way of my heart, _AND_ my 'other fellow'." he mumbled softly to himself.

"Sorry, what was that sir?" Replied the guard.

"Nothing." he replied back. "Better stop talking when I'm thinking with my dork!" Thinking silently.

He quickly sniffed his armpits before the guard opened the main doors to the Dining Chamber and announced his presence.

#######################

The castle kitchen was an area that Anna frequented often as she grew up by herself. Her parents, God rest their misguided souls, made it a habit to keep a regular routine for the evening meal as often as they could. This included having the youngest Princess share their company at the Main table.

Anna however resented the empty seat beside her place at the table. When she was much younger, she used to sulk, create a scene or make a complete mess when she was forced to eat with her parents.

Her mother and father soon became tired of her antics and eventually settled to having their shared meal only on the eve of the Sabbath. Though she loved her parents, Anna eventually mirrored her sister in having her meals served to her in her room for most of the week.

Holidays and Birthdays were an exception of course, but even then, Elsa's absence meant that even those special days were less than joyous.

With her unusual but repetitive routine eventually etched in stone, Anna's regular visits to the kitchen to obtain snacks and such as she grew up became commonplace with kitchen staff.

It became obvious from the beginning that Anna was completely hopeless when it came to cooking. Even boiling water for tea once resulted in a fire that looked a lot worse than it really was, but only showed her lack of ability.

It was decreed by her parents that within reasonable limits, Anna could just order what she wanted from the cooks and have them prepare it for her. Meals where then eaten in her room or at one of the various dining tables in the castle.

As long as the food that Anna ordered was deemed to satisfy the nutrition of a growing girl, she could have it. Chocolate cake and ice cream for dinner for example was not considered nutritionally appropriate regardless of how many times Anna tried to convince the cooks otherwise!

So it really wasn't a surprise when Anna announced to the kitchen staff in the late afternoon that she would like to to do something different for the evening meal. She ordered a list of entrees and appetizers to the cooks and told them to have it ready for her sister and herself by the 6th hour of the evening. She personally would deliver the feast with the servants to her sister's room.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so great!" Anna clapped her hands quickly as she stood outside Elsa's bedroom door.

She waved to the servants down the hall who were peeking around the corner waiting for her signal. Trays and carts loaded with serving trays with silver covers were waiting to be brought into the Queen's room when the Princess gave the order.

"Elsa? it's Anna, dinners ready!" She could barely constrain herself as she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I'm coming Anna..." came the reply from within. "Will you wait for me?"

"I have a better idea than that, Els!" her sister said with a huge grin and opened the door. "Dinner is coming to you!"

With a frantic wave to the waiting servants, four carts were rolled in to Elsa's room as Anna was hopping up and down and quickly clapping her hands. A huge grin of glee on her face.

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise!" her sister said. "Is there something special about tonight for you to make this effort?"

Anna thought hard about it. She wanted to have a special dinner tonight, of all nights, because of something that she must have said or done earlier. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember?

"Nah," Anna replied. "I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

Elsa smiled lovingly at her little sister, "Well that's just lovely, thank you Anna!"

"It's one of my '_Special Seven Course_' dinner menus, Elsa! You're going to love it!"

As the servants were arranging the covered serving trays and moving two chairs around a modest table in Elsa's room, Anna was looking out the main window to the courtyard.

Elsa was being helped into her chair by a servant and Anna was about to join her when she spotted a reindeer being guided to the stables by one of the stablehands.

"Sven?" she whispered to herself. "What in the...?"

Then she saw a muscular man wearing field clothes being escorted to the front doors by a guard with officer markings.

"**KRISTOFF**!" she yelled!

########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

This chapter is only semi-fluff, not like the last two. Sorry if it's too fluffy, but I live in a fluffy world.

I actually wrote the middle chapters first since it deals with life outside of Arendelle and is the reason I actually wrote this. I only started writing the beginning just three days ago and there is a LOT of prep to smooth out where the movie left off and this story continues.

Bear with me and thanks for sticking around.

Any comments are appreciated.

########################

Preview of Chapter 5

**GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER**

"You seem to be a lot quieter than usual. I kinda figured you forget our, uh date and that's why dinner turned out ... differently than I expected, but..." He was awkwardly saying.

"I'm _**SO**_ sorry, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, turning to him and placing both hands on his chest. "I don't know how I could forget something like this! Or you!" She looked pleadingly up into his eyes. She was shivering slightly.

He could tell she was sad and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's okay, you know I'm used to your goofy antics by now." he said softly. He put his hands to her waist and slowly lowered his face.

Raising herself on her tiptoes, Anna lifted her face and began closing her eyes as she puckered her lips with the intent of kissing him.

As their faces slowly came together, through lidded eyes, Anna thought she saw a shadow further down the hall.


	5. Guess who's coming to dinner

**GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER **

"Anna, What!?" Elsa exclaimed as she was being dragged by the arm by her sister. "Have you lost your mind?"

A trail of ice crystals and snow followed the sisters as they were almost running down the corridors of the castle. Down three flights of stairs and through the empty halls.

"I'm so sorry Els, but we have to make it to the Dining Room right away. I'll tell you when we get there!"

Anna briefly entertained the thought of sliding down the spiral staircase bannister with her sister. But she stopped short when the image of Elsa falling off appeared in her jumbled brain. She didn't know if FLYING was an unseen ability her sister possessed, but she didn't want to find out the hard way!

"You are **SO** going to get it when we get there!" Elsa hissed through clenched teeth. She tried to disengage Anna's grip from her arm, but Christ, Anna was strong!

For her part, Anna gulped when she saw her sister's expression. She has never seen her sister angry at her during the short time they've been together. With the exception of the time right after the ballroom incident. And that time, Elsa was running on fear and adrenaline.

She wrinkled her face and thought how stupid she must be to forget that her 'boyfriend' was coming for dinner. Also, Elsa would be furious, make that more furious, for not being told!

She could at least attribute part of her lack of recollection because of the the 'Naked Bathroom Incident'.

"Now how am I going to explain THAT to Kristoff?!" Anna hummed to herself in grief. It just kept getting worse and worse!

The Royal Sister's burst into the Dining Room through the side doors just as the main doors were opening from the other side.

Anna almost threw her sister onto the Queen's chair as she dove into her chair on the Queen's right hand side.

The Officer Guard paused at the main door and proclaimed in a loud voice: "Master Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Ice Master."

Anna stood, and waved to Kristoff, then turned to her left expecting to see a seated Royal Monarch.

Instead she saw her sister face down in her chair with her butt in the air and both legs flailing at the ceiling! She almost lost it, and instead cupped both hands to her mouth to stifle a squeal of amusement; much like when the Duke of Weselton bowed low and his toupee flapped in front of Elsa and herself."_Ggrrruuuuppmmh_!" she snickered.

As Elsa righted herself with the aid of her sister, the whole entourage of servants came bounding through the side doors pushing the four carts of food. Cutlery, plates and other assorted pieces were flying off as the whole crew tried to keep up with their sovereigns. The whole company finally settled down just as Kristoff arrived at the Queen's left hand side and bowed.

"You sure don't do things small around here?" He whispered before he quickly said,"Thank You for the Invitation your Majesty, and your Highness." to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa glared at her sister who was busy looking sideways, while quietly whistling.

"Please call me Elsa when we are in private settings such as this, Kristoff." Elsa replied, The slow cool off had commenced and her breathing was just returning to normal. Anna it seemed was in much better physical shape as she was not breathing hard at all.

"Probably goes with her rabbit-like stamina!" Elsa quietly fixed a stare at her sister. She already put together the pieces of the puzzle that Anna so graciously left her, but planned on thoroughly chastising her sibling in private and at length at a later time.

"It seems that Anna has planned out an extravagant repast for us, so if you'll please be seated, we can start." smiled the Queen.

As the house servants started arranging the plates, dishes and wares, Elsa quietly regarded the man seated to her left. This was actually the first time she had met him in a private setting, and in truth, she didn't know him at all. Though she did hear that he may have some issues regarding his personal hygiene.

He was good looking in a rustic sort of way, and his physique was certainly evident. She looked into his face and saw that he had an honest and trusting expression. He definitely was a factor in helping her sister and herself overcome the obstacles of the last few days, and for that she forever owed him her gratitude.

He was however a potential suitor to her sister, which was definitely not something she particularly enjoyed. Also, whatever near-term relationship Anna might develop with this man would not factor into the long-term future of the Princess.

When Anna did get married, court etiquette and the welfare of Arendelle demanded that Anna's future husband be royalty, or at the very minimum of noble birth.

"_Now why doesn't that make me happy either_?" Elsa wondered? Certainly Anna's happiness must also be taken into account? She only wanted her sister to be happy, though she did realize that in reality, Love and Happiness don't always go together.

For Anna OR herself, she sighed...

Elsa must have realized that she was staring far too long at Kristoff as she was thinking to herself so she quickly gazed at Anna who she assumed must be making 'googly eyes' at Kristoff all this time.

To her surprise, Anna's gaze was on her! She quietly gestured a loving smile at her sister after reflecting so long about her, her future and her boyfriend.

Anna, smiled lovingly back. Unsure of what to expect of Elsa's quiet time of reflection with Kristoff and the sudden mellowing of her demeanour.

"Shall we begin?" Elsa said, lifting a glass of wine to both her guests. Anna and Kristoff both smiled and nodded.

The servants then lifted the silver covers off the dishes that Anna had the cooks prepare earlier that evening.

#################

It was later, Anna reflected, that the loving gaze her sister was giving her instead of the cold shoulder treatment she was expecting from yanking Elsa all through castle, was genuine.

How else could she explain the instant change of expression Elsa was giving her from 'Quiet Love' to 'Shock and Embarrassment' when Anna's Special Seven Course Menu was unveiled.

It took three servants, Kristoff and Anna to help Elsa recover from choking and sputtering the wine she was drinking when the whole dinner was presented.

Doesn't everyone LOVE: Hot Dogs, French Fries, Three kinds of Pizza, Chocolate Cake and Ice Cream for dinner?

#################

Anna and Kristoff were walking down the hall towards the private family parlour after finishing Anna's special menu meal.

"It's alright Elsa, The food is FINE!", Kristoff kept replying to Elsa's apologies.

"This is much better food than I normally eat anyways."

"No, you don't have to re-order the meal, I LOVE hot dogs and pizza!"

"No, I don't think we should give this food to Sven, he's not used to such a fine meal!"

Much of his conversation with Elsa seemed to revolve around assuring her that everything was alright with dinner. Though he did seem to detect an undercurrent of apprehension that was not quite in sync with a poor menu chosen by the Princess.

He was about to take Anna's hand in his but stopped short. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still shy, or it was because Anna seemed pre-occupied with something else?

Or maybe _someone_ else?

"Uh, Anna, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, why Kristoff?"

"You seem to be a lot quieter than usual. I kinda figured you forget our, uh date and that's why dinner turned out ... differently than I expected, but..." He was awkwardly saying.

"I'm _SO_ sorry, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, turning to him and placing both hands on his chest. "I don't know how I could forget something like this! Or you!" She looked pleadingly up into his eyes. She was shivering slightly.

He could tell she was sad and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's okay, you know I'm used to your goofy antics by now."he said softly. He put his hands to her waist and slowly lowered his face.

Raising herself on her tiptoes, Anna lifted her face and began closing her eyes as she puckered her lips with the intent of kissing him.

As their faces slowly came together, through lidded eyes, Anna thought she saw a shadow further down the hall.

#################

Elsa was finishing having a discussion with the kitchen staff who were apologizing to her profusely.

She dismissed their apologies knowing full well it wasn't their fault for tonight's '_Comedy of Errors_'. However, as the NEW Monarch in charge of the castle, she imposed some new restrictions for her sister that her parents, bless their misguided souls (again), had not thought of.

That accomplished, she headed to the private family parlour that they all agreed to meet at after dinner for some sherry and fine conversation.

As she climbed the stairs, she heard the voices of a young man and woman down the hall. She assumed it was Anna and Kristoff and was about to address them by calling out but stopped suddenly when she saw their silhouette in the dim hallway candle light.

Both figures were wrapped around each other as their faces drew together for a passionate kiss!

She gasped slightly as she stared at the pair for a few seconds, then turned away and quickly ran down the stairs...

##################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I plan to update as often as I can, but I've also started another Frozen Fanfic based on _Star Wars AU_ called: **_The Brightest Light casts the Darkest Shadows_**. I was only planning to make it a short Elsanna one-shot but it quickly lengthened to a full story.

So bear with me, I will try to update weekly. Any comments are appreciated!

##################

Preview of Chapter 6

**PLEASE BREAK MY FROZEN HEART**

She needed to see for herself.

"Err,... Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Anna gulped, closing the distance between them.

Elsa's smile grew and her eyes deepened, "Of course you can, Anna." She placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders and closed her eyes as she bent her face down.

"_It's now or never!"_ Anna thought. With more determination than courage, she lifted her head up while placing her hands on Elsa's hips. Her lips pressed softly on her sister's lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

Anna's heart started beating faster. A soft noise was building up in the back of her throat and she felt goosebumps forming on her arms. It was a chaste kiss so why was she feeling this way?

Her hands instinctively went to Elsa's chest, just as she had done with Kristoff. She heard her sister emit a quiet muffled noise, but she didn't pull away. Anna slowly pressed her hands on Elsa's breasts and heard her sister sigh. The seconds ticked away.

After what seemed like forever, Anna slowly started pulling away, ... but Elsa pulled her back, dropping her hands to Anna's waist, not wanting to break the kiss.


	6. Please Break my Frozen Heart

**PLEASE BREAK MY FROZEN HEART**

"_Why am I running away?_" Elsa was confused as she ran down the curving staircase. _"Anna, is a grown woman now, she deserves to find some happiness. I should be happy for her._"

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Elsa considered, "_I don't want her to be unhappy, but I don't want her to be held by that man either. Or any other man."_ The air began to chill. "_I want to hold her. I want to comfort her. I want to kiss ..., but I can't!"_

"_We're sisters, and sisters don't do that. What I want is unimportant. What is important is what is BEST for Arendelle._" And with that thought, Elsa began climbing the stairs.

##################

Anna wasn't sure what she saw, but it was enough to break the moment to stop her. She regarded Kristoff with his eyes closed and his lips still puckered. Her hands were still firmly on his chest, and she slowly squeezed his muscular frame. "_This is nice, but how come it's not giving me goose bumps or making me shiver with excitement?_" she pondered. "_I thought my true love would make my knees weak or make me swoon or something? Huh!?_"

The pause and lack of soft lips on his made Kristoff open his eyes in confusion. "What's wrong, Anna?" he tried to pull her closer but noticed her resistance. He _did_ notice that she was feeling his chest through his tunic. Her small dainty hands and slender fingers were gently groping him. He liked the feeling but was confused at her actions. She seemed to be distracted since she didn't respond.

"What **_are_** you doing?" he tried again.

"Huh? Opps, sorry, sorry!" Anna quickly pulled her hands away, her cheeks colouring. "Nothing... Nothing!" she broke their embrace and pulled away and held his hand.

"_Great, you just got caught **feeling him up**, dummy_." she thought rolling her eyes. "_Still, there's nothing wrong with what I did? I'm a woman, he's a man, this is **normal**! Maybe a little forward, but I just need to know if it makes me excited."_

With a frown forming on her face she exclaimed to herself, "_But it doesn't! What's _wrong_ with me?_"_  
_

Frowning himself, Kristoff decides to lead Anna along.

"Maybe I should take you to your room? If it's okay with you, I'll stay the night in a guest room and see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff! Don't mind me, I'm a little off today. Yes, please stay. We can do something fun tomorrow." Anna said. "Here, I'll take you to _your_ room instead. I need to see Elsa first before I retire, okay?"

"Well, okay. Are you sure you're allright? Are we still... _Good_?" he gulped.

Anna took a second before responding, "Its not you, it's _me_. I don't know what I want right now. Maybe tomorrow I'll be my usual self, right now I need to talk to Elsa. Okay?"

"I know you and your sister are getting to know each other better since you've been apart so long." he ventured. "I also know that you look at her differently than I expected. You have a special relationship with her. I just hope to be part of your life, Anna."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she cooed. "Whatever happens, you will always be part of my life. C'mon Ice Master, follow me."

###################

Her room was always her world until her Coronation. It was also, until recently, her prison. As much as she tried to be part of Anna's world in this short time they've been together, something always seemed to prevent her from truly bonding with Anna. She decided that she would not get in her way, whatever happens. If Anna found happiness with Kristoff, she would do whatever she could to keep her sister happy.

The only time that would change would be when Anna took a husband. A husband that would do her heritage, her people, and her Queen proud.

A day that would plunge her _heart_ into _another_ prison.

Elsa couldn't follow through and join her sister and her friend despite her earlier bravado. Who could she fool? She was **jealous** of Kristoff. Despite what he courageously did for Anna and herself; despite that his intentions were noble and sincere; and despite that his relationship with her sister was _normal_, she was jealous!

A soft knock on her door brought Elsa back to her senses. Another knock, "Elsa, I know you're in there... can we talk?"

Her mind went back to all the times Anna asked her that. All the times she refused to answer. That was then... this is now. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Anna... I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you and your _boyfriend._ I seem to have picked up a headache...and cramps, bad cramps." she lied. "My powers seem to be affecting my cycle, and my curse for the month seems to be starting early."

"_Boy, I **really** am sputtering a bunch of nonsense right now! But what is she doing here? And where is Kristoff?" _Elsa wondered_._

"Oh Elsa! Can I help? Neither of us were there for each other when these things came up. Can I get you some tea? Or maybe a warm towel? How about milk? Momma used to try and help me sometimes..." Anna rolled her eyes and kept rambling, though concern was on her face.

"No, no, Anna, I'm okay now. I just needed to retire early." she smiled and placed an open hand on her excitable sister's cheek. "Just go back to Kristoff."

With apprehension now growing on her face, "Is your boyfriend going to _stay_ the night?"

"Well,... yes." Anna replied uncomfortably. "But he's _not_ my boyfriend. And it's getting late to go out. And there's a storm brewing. And..." Anna quickly spoke when she noticed Elsa's anxiety.

_"Huh_?", Elsa blinked. "What do you mean he's **NOT** your boyfriend? Weren't you two...?" She stopped right there! Thank God the room was dimly lit. Her face became beet red.

_"Oh my God! She must have seen us... Wait a moment? We didn't DO anything!" _Anna thought. "No, Kristoff and I are really GOOD friends right now. Just really good _not kissing or hugging_ friends, right now. Yup, that's us!" she blurted. "_What are you talking about Anna? You sound like a fool!" _she chastised herself_. S_he too turned red as a tomato.

"Okay,... so what did you want to talk about?" Elsa was relieved that her sister did not press her about her unintentional eaves-dropping. She was also happy about the information her sister just gave her about her love life. She knew she was acting selfish, and the visible cues on her face must have given her away, but she couldn't help it.

"_Huh_?", now it was Anna's turn to be tongue tied. "Well... you just answered my question. I just wanted to know why you didn't come after dinner." At least that was the partial truth. No, the real truth was she needed to find out about why she was acting so weird lately. And why she always wanted to be with her sister, Elsa.

Perhaps all those years being separated from her sister created a natural longing for sisterly bonding? Perhaps losing her parents three years ago meant that she needed guidance from her older sibling? Or perhaps she seeked... True Love?

She needed to see for herself.

"Err,... Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Anna gulped, closing the distance between them.

Elsa's smile grew and her eyes deepened, "Of course you can, Anna." She placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders and closed her eyes as she bent her face down.

"_It's now or never!"_ Anna thought. With more determination than courage, she lifted her head up while placing her hands on Elsa's hips. Her lips pressed softly on her sister's lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

Anna's heart started beating faster. A soft noise was building up in the back of her throat and she felt goosebumps forming on her arms. It was a chaste kiss so why was she feeling this way?

Her hands instinctively went to Elsa's chest, just as she had done with Kristoff. She heard her sister emit a quiet muffled noise, but she didn't pull away. Anna slowly pressed her hands on Elsa's breasts and heard her sister sigh. The seconds ticked away.

After what seemed like forever, Anna slowly started pulling away, ... but Elsa pulled her back, dropping her hands to Anna's waist, not wanting to break the kiss.

Anna's lips started forming into a smile, ... and this time, her knees **did** weaken.

##################

**Author Notes:**

Regarding _Anna's Seven Course Meal_ in the last chapter:

1) Hot Dogs aka frankfurters were invented in Germany in the 13th century, but the modern product originated in America in 1870.

2) The origins of French fries is debated as to whether the French or the Belgians invented them. The late 18th century is the period of this invention.

3) Food similar to Pizza was around since Neolithic times, but modern pizza with tomato sauce was invented in Naples in the late 18th century.

I did do a _little_ research beforehand...

Thanks for sticking around, I hope to get the ball rolling now that things are heating up!

Again, your input really helps!

###################

Preview of Chapter 7

**MORE THAN JUST SISTERS**

A soft groan was starting to filter through her sleep clouded brain and words were just starting to become coherent. But it wasn't her making those sounds!

"_Anna, uhh, Anna, you're ... squeezing me again... Anna, ...too tight... let go.._**.**" the soft voice said sleepily.

She obeyed by reflex, and loosened her grip on her '_pillows_' but slowly kept squeezing them with her hands and thighs. Her eyelids still shut. Her content smile widening.

_"Ahhh, this feels so nice_." she purred to herself. Whatever she was holding felt soft yet firm and were deliciously warm. Her thighs and calves also languidly rubbed the warm pillow between her legs.

Then her eyes popped open! "_Pillows don't talk!_" she thought. She came face to face with a fan of platinum blond hair almost covering her face. She could see a slim, fair neck that flowed smoothly down a bare back to disappear underneath the covers.


	7. More than Just Sisters

**MORE THAN JUST SISTERS**

Anna woke up the next morning feeling happy and content. She was warm and comfortable. Her arms and legs were wrapped around her pillow. Maybe two pillows? _Whatever!_ She kept squeezing the soft things in her hands and wrapped her legs tighter around the third pillow? _Three pillows_?

A soft groan was starting to filter through her sleep clouded brain and words were just starting to become coherent. But it wasn't her making those sounds!

"Anna, uhh, Anna, you're ... squeezing me again... Anna, ...too tight... let go..." the soft voice said sleepily.

She obeyed by reflex, and loosened her grip on her '_pillows_' but slowly kept squeezing them with her hands and thighs. Her eyelids still shut. Her content smile widening.

_"Ahhh, this feels so nice_." she purred to herself. Whatever she was holding felt soft yet firm and were deliciously warm. Her thighs and calves also languidly rubbed the warm pillow between her legs.

Then her eyes popped open! "_Pillows don't talk!_" she thought. She came face to face with a fan of platinum blond hair almost covering her face. She could see a slim, fair neck that flowed smoothly down a bare back to disappear underneath the covers.

Her arms were wrapped around that slim body and both her hands were cupping a pair of firm breasts up front. She could feel her thighs wrapped around the curved hips of the person she was engulfing.

Then it hit her! She was spooning, ... no make that spooning her _sister_. Her _naked_ sister!

She was _still_ absent-mindedly squeezing her sister's bosom ever so gently, even as she was thinking about the position she was in.

"_Stop it, Anna! Stop what you're doing. Stop, PLEASE?_" she commanded her hands. "_You're going to wake her!_" Even as she fought a mental battle with her appendages, she could feel a warm glow in her centre as her pelvis was now beginning to respond to what her hands were doing. Slowly and ever so carefully she started rocking back and forth and enjoyed the pleasure that simple contact of her bare skin against Elsa's elicited.

She buried her face in the back of her sister's neck and lightly kissed the soft skin. While breathing in Elsa's scent, Anna quietly whispered, "Elsa? Are you awake?... Elsa?"

More soft moans greeted her, as her sister started to rouse. She could almost picture her lovely face as she was slowly waking and responding to the motion of Anna's hands and thighs.

As Elsa was beginning to wake, Anna reflected on what recently occurred, her mind drifting back to last night...

The passion she expected from her big, strong, Ice Master instead came from someone unexpected. Someone much smaller, much softer and _MUCH CLOSER_.

It came from Elsa, her big sister...

What happened last night just **happened**. She never said anything more to her sister. And her sister never said anything else back. It was as if both of them were answering each other's questions without words. Just with the tender motions of each other's body. Two sisters, apart far longer than they've been together, re-acquainting and re-living their lost childhood and youth in a manner far different than most siblings, but no less loving.

That one prolonged kiss, turned into two, ...then three, ... and then kept stretching until they both wound up on Elsa's bed wrapped in each other's arms. Their mouths and tongues kept exploring. Their hands and fingers kept playing over familiar yet unfamiliar parts. Their love, both old and new, manifesting itself in tender yet passionate ways until _finally_ they both ended giving _each other_ their most prized and intimate gifts.

This is what she and Elsa both realized they were _destined_ to become. It didn't come quickly. And it certainly didn't come naturally. But when they both acknowledged it, those awkward, clumsy moments in the short time they had together, it came **HARD!**

"**Hi**." her sister said, turning around and facing her, a shy smile on her face.

Anna came back to the present and slowly mirrored Elsa's smile. It was as if they were just meeting each other for the first time. Both of them timid and shy but intently aware of the affection they held for each other.

"_Puppy Lov_e." Anna dreamed happily. "Hi, to you too!"

Elsa raised her hand and placed her index finger on Anna's bare shoulder and began to connect the dots on the over-abundant freckles sprinkled there. "**So, now what**?" she smiled shyly at her sibling.

"**Now what**?" Anna flirted back. Her own finger playing with a loose blond lock on her sister's head. She could barely contain herself. She was flirting with her sister! And only hours ago she gave Elsa her _virginity_!

After a few seconds of bated anticipation with Anna biting her bottom lip, she answered her sister in the only way she knew how: with a huge smile she tackled her and crashed her lips to Elsa's as she heard her sister squeal with glee.

_"The rest of the world can wait a little longer..."_ Anna thought as she immersed herself with her sibling. "_I'm going to make love to my sister...again!_"

########################

Kristoff slowly made his way to the stables to check on his best friend in the world. He might not understand women, but he sure knew his reindeer. It was uncanny that Sven actually could understand the words he used when applying them _sotto voce_ to his reindeer.

"Morning old buddy!" he said as he spied his friend at the end of the stable, away from the other horses. "Looks like we might not be staying here much longer." he sighed.

"I'll tell Anna that we'll be going to the next town for a delivery and be gone for a week. That should give her enough time to figure things out."

Sven raised his his muzzle and tried to comfort his pal, but he could see that it was no use. Still, being away from the object of his affection might be better than moping around here, the reindeer mused. He then resumed his search for more carrots.

########################

A loud knock. Again. "Your Majesty, your Majesty! I have urgent news. It just arrived by horse this morning. Queen Elsa... it is urgent. A dispatch! It comes from His Majesty King Charles III John."

"_What on Earth_?" thought Elsa. "_Why would Norway's King of Kings be sending her a message?_"

"Thank You, Kai, I will see it in my study before this hour is up." she dismissed her Master of the House.

"Your Grace, if I may? The Young Ice Master Bjorgman, has been wondering about the whereabouts of Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna. Would you be able to answer his inquires?"

"No, I don't know where she is at present..." she glanced at her nude sister, "But knowing her, I'm sure she will turn up at the breakfast table soon enough." Grinning at her sister, Elsa felt that was a safe enough answer.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, making sure her raspberry kiss was below what Kai could hear. Elsa playfully mouthed the word, "_**BRAT**_" back at her.

First things first. Anna and herself needed to get out of bed and ready for the day. She glanced at Anna and sighed happily to herself. She never had ANYONE else stay over the night in her room, EVER. Anna was the first to see it in the morning light. Her sister kept turning her head this way and that, regarding all the things in her big sisters room. Her hair was a _huge unkempt mane_ of deep strawberry blonde and reminded Elsa of a large male lion in some of her children's storybooks. It was adorable how she would stare at one thing, then quickly shift to another, then another!

Still, this fascination with the adorable little habits of her sister had to wait. She needed to bathe and get her day going, especially if she was to address the letter from what she presumed arrived from Stockholm?

"Anna, please put on your undergarments so I can call our hand-maidens and have them draw a bath for us."

Anna was a little worried, "Wont they ask why I'm here and taking a bath with you?"

"It would be above their _station_ to ask anything so forward or vulgar. And we're sister's, so it's not unheard of even _grown_ women bathing or spending the night together. As long as nobody catches us both nude in bed." Elsa answered Anna with conviction.

"We'll be okay as long as we're discrete, _**my love**_." Elsa quietly replied staring at her sister with soft bedroom eyes.

Anna immediately started sniffing and her eyes glossed over while staring at Elsa. "Am, I your ..._love_?" She looked like she was ready to cry. Her eyes were huge and misting while she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Elsa to began to get teary eyed herself. She slowly nodded, not being able to say anything and held out her open arms. Anna flung herself into them and both began quietly sobbing as they hugged each other while placing soft little kisses on each other's lips.

##########################

It took the better part of an hour before Elsa and Anna were presentable. Elsa having to tell Anna's young hand-maiden to fetch appropriate clothing from the Princess's bedroom. The girl didn't even blink at the request and dutifully retrieved a bright green dress suitable as day-wear for Anna.

It was decided that Anna should go ahead and start her breakfast while Elsa attended the dispatch from the Grand Sovereign of their country. She also reminded Anna that Kristoff was no doubt still looking for her.

With the day starting off so wonderfully, Elsa was not prepared for the crowd that gathered in front of the doors leading to her formal study. A room which her late father spent much time. The long padded chairs and sofas that occupied the front foyer of the study was occupied by at least half a dozen of her council. The smile on her face quickly dissolved as her _Minister of Foreign Affairs_ stood up and bowed.

"Your Majesty!" he took her offered hand and kissed the Royal Signet ring Elsa wore on her right hand. "I came as soon as I heard of the Royal Dispatch. It appears that several other of my colleagues have also became aware of this unexpected news. It has been almost _twenty-one years_ since we have had any dealings with his Royal Majesty King Charles." the old minster proclaimed.

"You were here with my father when news from the King came?" Elsa asked perplexed.

"Yes, my Queen, it was shortly after your birth."

"Very well, I will look into the matter and call for all of you together once I have perused it. ...My Lords." Elsa responded with an air of authority. The rest of her council bowed courteously and parted as she walked through the double doors leading into her study.

It was Kai that escorted her to the large oak desk and went to close the doors. As Elsa surveyed the large envelope sealed with wax and stamped with the Royal Crest of the House of Bernadotte, she felt smaller and insignificant.

Her slender fingers were shaking slightly as she opened the envelope and dove right in.

**"À ma Chère Reine Elsa"**

"_Typical_..." she thought. The King of Norway and Sweden could not even speak or write in her language as he was _FRENCH_ by birth! She focused harder and slowly translated the overly floral prose that her own Monarch deigned upon her.

_"It is with great happiness that I call upon you, as the new Queen of Arendelle, and request the presence of your company at court. Your Father was one of my favourite vassals ... Blah... Blah...Blah...", _Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Kai quietly entered her chamber and placed a tray with tea service on her desk and proceeded to give his queen her morning cup.

"Thank You, Kai. Could you please inform my sister that matters have arisen requiring me to attend with my councillors for the better part of the morning. I will see her for lunch around one if she would like to join me?" she asked her House Master.

"Of course My Lady!"

"_Oh, Anna... I already miss you so much... and it's only been less than an hour!_" she hugged herself with a smile.

She kept on reading, "_And so it is with great trepidation that I ask you to consider this request. Since your father flatly denied my request of your betrothal into our **House** shortly after you were born and the discovery of your powers..._"

Elsa suddenly sat up and took notice of the words. She scanned down the sentences faster as she awkwardly translated the message. The tea cup in her hand gently spilling from her movements.

"_It is important that such power be kept at home, so to speak, lest the other _Great Powers_ try to persuade you for their own selfish desires. Therefore, I am sending my second son, Johan Frederich, to present our proposal and woo your hand in _**Marriage**."

**"Oh my God!"** she gasped, quickly standing up! The tea cup she was holding in her hand, falling to the floor and splintering into a million pieces!

#########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) Sotto Voce in Italian (from Latin) means to say or talk in a lower voice. Such as when Kristoff speaks for Sven

2) King Charles III John, who was born in France, was the King of both Sweden and Norway from 1818 to 1844 at his death. He became Monarch of Norway since the Treaty of Kiel in 1814 acknowledged Sweden's Claim to Norway who lost the short Swedish/Norwegian War.

3) Ruling from Stockholm, King Charles III John spoke neither Swedish or Norwegian. He only spoke French. (This is not uncommon as most aristocracies spoke French.

4) House of Bernadotte is the **current** Royal Family of Sweden today and also Norway during the time that the movie Frozen takes place AD1840

I'll keep posting these notes if it helps the story out. Keeping the story CANON, while trying to make it historically accurate is hard because Disney obviously didn't think it was important!

If you see any obvious errors, please point them out. And please be nice, History is not my strong point. LOL

#######################

Preview of Chapter 8

**I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY... HIM**

Anna thought hard, and found that if she agreed, she would be able to take her time and work out a good speech to tell Kristoff while making sure he wasn't crushed or heart-broken.

But that also meant that he would be deceived for several days because she knew that she did not want a romantic relationship even before he left. Anna thought Kristoff deserved better. He deserved to know _now_.

"Listen Kristoff, I need to be honest with you. Elsa and I are...**huh**? " she started. It suddenly got cold. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped!

Frost was forming above and on the windows. Small little flakes were beginning to appear. Their breaths began to become visibly white."

Anna looked at Kristoff at the same time he glanced at her. Their eyes locked in confusion. Anna's eyes grew wide with fear and apprehension, and she placed both hands to her face.

"**ELSA** !" she cried!

_Inside_ the Grand Dining room, it started to _**snow**_.


	8. I'm Not Going to Marry Him!

**I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY... HIM**

The document dropped from her hand and fell to the floor. Her mouth stayed open and her gaze was fixed forward. She stood like that for at least a minute. Not moving, not thinking, not even breathing! After a few seconds her mouth did catch a quick shallow breath, but then she resumed the same position.

"Ah...ah...ah...ahh...!" she kept saying again and again as her mind kept reimagining the last words she read, "...your hand in **Marriage**!"

The room began to freeze over and snow was beginning to fall, not just in her study, or the hall, or even inside the whole castle. But the whole Queendom was experiencing another snowfall.

The only word that Elsa was trying to form revolved around a certain Red-headed sister that was her whole world.

**"Ah... ah... ANNA**!"

########################

The breakfast table in the Main Dining Hall was covered with bowls of assorted fruit, plates of smoked meats and freshly baked rolls and buns. Jars of jams and preserves as well as churned butter were also placed nearby. It's lone occupant was slowly finishing his meal when Anna came through the doors. Her gait was quick, her arms and legs moving with purposeful strides and a big grin was on her face. She was in a good mood this morning!

Kristoff looked up from his plate and noticed the huge grin on Anna's face. He too began smiling, hoping that this was a good sign.

"Good Morning, _Feisty Pants_! I see you're in a good mood today."

"The Best, Kristoff!" she came over and gave him a big but brief hug. "I'm famished, and ohh, everything looks so good!" She quickly grabbed a plate and started filling it up with her favourites. She knew she was going to have to eventually tell Kristoff about how she wasn't meant to be his girlfriend and that he would find somebody that was right for him, but right now the food was beckoning.

She also hoped that they could still be friends because he was the type who would always be there regardless of how bad things could become. It couldn't really get any worse than what happened during the _Great Freeze_, could it? And look how they all pulled through!

"So, Anna, I was thinking..."

"Careful!...You might hurt yourself!" she said sweetly, but with an impish grin as she began stuffing a croissant in her mouth.

"_Boy, she was on the ball today! Sharp as razor! And cute too!_" he blinked, wondering what happened to make her change so fast from yesterday?

"Okay..." he tried again. "Sven and I are going over to the next town to make a delivery, so we probably will be gone for a week. How about when I come back we can discuss ...us?"

Anna thought hard, and found that if she agreed, she would be able to take her time and work out a good speech to tell Kristoff while making sure he wasn't crushed or heart-broken.

But that also meant that he would be deceived for several days because she knew that she did not want a romantic relationship even before he left. Anna thought Kristoff deserved better. He deserved to know _now_.

"Listen Kristoff, I need to be honest with you. Elsa and I are...**huh**? " she started. It suddenly got cold. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped!

Frost was forming above and on the windows. Small little flakes were beginning to appear. Their breaths began to become visibly white."

Anna looked at Kristoff at the same time he glanced at her. Their eyes locked in confusion. Anna's eyes grew wide with fear and apprehension, and she placed both hands to her face.

"**ELSA** !" she cried!

_Inside_ the Grand Dining room, it started to _**snow**_.

#######################

"Elsa, it's me Anna, ... Elsa?" Anna was patting her hand and stroking her forehead. Elsa was lying on the couch that was next to her desk. Anna's face was a mask of worry but she knew the reason behind her sister's lack of control. Elsa wasn't hurt but they all found her collapsed on the floor shortly after the ice started forming.

It was Kristoff that forced open the doors that were sealed with ice. Even the burliest councillor was impotent against the solid oak doors that barred the private study of the Queen.

Anna held the letter addressed to her sister that one of the Ministers picked up near the Queen's fallen figure. She had no compunctions of reading the message that was handed to her. Though her French was no where as good as her sister, she was equally repulsed by the message's intent once she read it.

The sound of her sister reviving brought her much relief, yet she was careful not to wear her heart out so publicly in front of so many nobles of her court, but most especially Kristoff.

"_Is her Majesty okay, is she ill?"_

_"Is the Queen injured?"_

_"What happened to her? And why is it snowing?"_

_"What was in the letter? Is that why the Queen fainted?"_

The questions being whispered all around her were beginning to become an issue.

"**Please**, everyone, would you please stand back and give my sister some room?" Anna was becoming irritated by the drama and intrigue being played behind her back. "I will attend to the Queen. For now, please leave us. We will gather again for a discussion once Elsa is ready, and only then!" She was becoming possessive, but the gathered nobles acquiesced.

"_Very well, your Highness."_

_"Oh course, your Highness."_

_"By your leave, your Grace!_"

The departing voices showing tacit approval at Anna's unexpected control of the situation.

"_Oh my God, did I really do that?_" Anna blew out a breath she was holding until the advisors all disappeared. Only Kristoff, Kai and Gerda were left in the study.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Kristoff said with a small grin. He quickly became serious. "Was that letter what caused Elsa to ... lose it?"

Nodding she thrust the letter into his hands while she turned and gave her sister much closer attention now that only her closest friends were here.

Kristoff quickly looked at the letter and passed it along to Kai who began to read it himself. The words were meaningless to him as he was ignorant of foreign languages.

Elsa was starting to react to the voices around her and was attempting to prop herself up, her eyes still closed, when she felt her sister peppering her forehead with little kisses. "Anna, Anna, I'm okay, I just got lightheaded after reading that letter..."

Then it hit her! She blinked her eyes wide open with fear. That same cloak of despair she spent over thirteen years trying to overcome, came back to her. And she was afraid!

Anna held her sister tightly while she was shivering. "It's going to be okay, Elsa, we'll figure this out." she stroked her older sister's back while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"You read?" Elsa was so unlike her usual calm self. Her normally regal aura was replaced with a frightened child.

"Oh Anna, Anna, Anna, what are we going to do? Just when things were coming together... for _us_."

"**Queen Elsa **..." Everyone turned and looked at **Kai**. "This message states that the King's son, Prince Johnan, will not arrive by ship until the middle of the month, at the earliest. That gives us at least a three weeks to prepare ...some kind of _response_." he smiled sympathetically.

She smiled at her House Master and old friend who along with Gerda looked after Anna and herself as well her parents when they were alive. "I think I may have a plan, or at least an idea how we can use this. Assemble the whole council for a discussion in committee for tomorrow. " Elsa declared, her sharp mind overcoming her fear.

"You have a plan?" Anna asked, her huge eyes blinking in wonder at how Elsa could so quickly begin formulating strategy. It awed her.

########################

It was split pretty evenly between the members of her Royal Council once Elsa proposed her plan. The committee was in heated debate once the contents of King Charles letter was revealed. Most of her advisors also served her father, and a couple ancient Lords even served her grandfather!

Some of them remember the debate regarding rejecting the request of the Grand Monarch and the Betrothal Condition attached twenty-one years ago. It was even feared that King Charles would take the matter personally and subdue the King of Arendelle. However the extent of Elsa's powers were unknown then and almost none of them knew why Elsa's father declined King Charles' request.

Today, **everyone** knew about the Queen's power. All of them were confident that it's existence would be an asset for the Security of Arendelle. Less were as confident of Elsa's ability to control it, as evidenced by the display immediately after she received the dispatch.

"We should agree to the letter and allow Prince Johan to court our Queen, it is for the Best for Arendelle!" her Minister of Defence declared. Many of the other nobles nodded at his statement.

Her Minister of Foreign Affairs interrupted, "If this plays out though, it would mean that Arendelle would be directly controlled by his Majesty from Stockholm, even assuming that our Queen remains as Regent. That would certainly affect if not intimidate our neighbours... the _Southern Isles and Weselton_ perhaps?" This too brought more nodding heads.

"With _Corona_ assisting our forces and the Queen's power, they would be no match for us! We would be unbeatable!" her Minister of War emphatically pronounced. Elsa and Anna immediately looked at each other with concern on their faces.

"Perhaps, but we would certainly make ourselves noticed by the Great Powers! Imagine the British Empire, Austrian Empire, Prussia, France, Spain and Italy _uniting_ against us!? Even King Charles would intervene against us if he decides it would lead to war against Norway!" Lord Oveson replied.

"**MY LORDS**!" Elsa stood up. "We all seem to agree that treating with any _ONE_ party would unbalance the status quo. Therefore it only makes sense that we give _ALL_ interested parties the opportunity to ally themselves with _us_, with _Arendelle_."

Elsa surveyed her gathered councillors. Everyone one of them entrenched in their ways, but also realizing that the Queens Powers added a new wildcard to played in the events of the world stage. Also, regardless of how biased or bigoted their viewpoints were, all were patriots and did not want to be ruled by a foreigner. At least Elsa _hoped_ that was true.

Then I propose that my idea stands. We will invite ALL the Great Powers to a **festival** we will host with the purpose of seeking my hand in Marriage."

After what seemed like forever, all her advisors stood up and graciously clapped long and hard. Elsa smiled at them and then surreptitiously took Anna's hand in hers. Both of them bowed as Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, sharing a secret. She had the full support of all her ministers. "_Well that's **Part One**, it only gets harder from here on._" she thought to herself.

########################

It was no surprise when Anna announced the she would take care of Elsa and intended to share her bedroom for the immediate future. Kai and Gerda aided in this manner with a proclamation to the castle staff that the Queen would not be attending her normal duties due to the impending Imperial visit and other Noble dignitaries. Both of them seemed far too easily agreeable to the new sleeping arrangements, and Elsa suspected they knew of the intimate relationship she had with her sister.

Anna was still getting used to sharing her sister's room. She felt that she still needed to explain to Kristoff , but the current events set in motion placed a premium on the time they had.

Both she and Elsa agreed that Kristoff should be included in their plan, but decided to tell him about them after the arrival of Prince Johan. He agreed to help them and was placed in the servants wing on the second floor for the time being. Also, Elsa began thinking of him as a friend now that he was not a rival for Anna's affection.

"Do you think Kristoff would be appalled by what we've become?" Anna asked Elsa as she was slipping into their bed? Her light nightgown coming off as she slid naked next to Elsa.

"And what have we become, my love?" Elsa propped herself on her elbow and gazed at her sister lying beside her. Her hand sliding underneath the covers and resting on Anna's stomach. She proceeded to trace small circles around her sister's navel.

The gesture was sweet but ticklish, and Anna found herself giggling before she could answer. Elsa's coy smile slowly becoming more eager as her traces began sliding further and further down Anna's stomach.

Anna responded by spreading her legs wider, inviting her Queen to explore the hard smooth surfaces of her inner thighs with her hand while Elsa's tongue was slowly circling the nipple on her right breast,

"You know,... umm... more than...umm..._sisters_...Ahhh!" Anna was having a harder time focusing as Elsa's finger began circling her rosebud. The other fingers slowly rasping the light fuzz above.

"Well, Anna, I've been searching my whole...Uummuff!" Elsa's reply was silenced as Anna pulled Elsa's head towards her, opening her mouth as she guided Elsa's lips towards her own. The kisses they shared becoming more heated as Anna's tongue begged entrance and her sister opening her mouth at the request. Much as Anna was allowing Elsa's fingers entrance to her other soft lips below.

Both their questions and answers were soon forgotten for the now. As their world was becoming more complicated and demanding, they knew they would overcome their obstacles as long as they were together.

#####################

**AUTHOR NOTES**:

1) **Corona**, like Arendelle, is an imaginary place. Most sources place it in the Baltic Sea coastline of Germany or Poland. Interesting fact that the word "KORONA" means CROWN in Poland and Romania.

2) "The Southern Isles" is also speculated being South of Norway near Denmark, and Weselton on the German coastline. That being said, it would be pronounced: Vay-zel-ten

3) Most commoner's of the labour class could **NOT** read or write. Middle-class merchants and tradesmen could but few would be fluent in foreign languages with the exception of sailors who took port in different countries.

I'm sorry if you got mixed up with the NEW preview of Chapter 9 BELOW that was put up.

I had to DELAY the other chapter because I needed to introduce another Canon character to make the transition smoother to the MIDDLE chapters I wrote much earlier.

Anyways, those chapters were supposed to start in Chapter 7 but the story took longer and now we are already in Chapter 9.

So bear with me!

#####################

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9

******WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

"Anna, do you remember your Nana Vicki, _Princess Victoria_, the Duchess of Kent from England?" Elsa asked. "She visited here once when you were... three?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't think you would. Well her daughter, our cousin, who is also named Victoria, became the Queen of Great Britain _three years ago_ when she was eighteen." Elsa continued, "I've been writing letters to her since ... after the ice incident. Anyways, we've been invited to her marriage later this year. Guess who her groom is?"

Anna sat up on the cushion and crossed her legs. "It better not be you!" she pouted.

"No silly, it's going to be her cousin, Prince Albert of Saxony, her **FIRST** cousin." Elsa spoke, her eyes becoming large.

"Hey, you two are the _same age_! How neat is that?" Anna came up to her sister and straddled her on the chair, peeking over the letters her sister was holding. "If cousin Vicky can marry _her_ cousin, why can't **WE** get married?"

Elsa was still going over the letters in her hand when what Anna said registered. "_Wait,what_?" she thought.


	9. What a Tangled Web we Weave

**WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

It was busy the next morning. Elsa had recruited Anna and Gerda to help write the invitations to the Heads of States of the countries and kingdoms she wanted to attend the festival that Arendelle would host in approximately just under a month. Though Kristoff could read and write in their native tongue, he was completely ineffectual in helping correspond with foreigners. Not wishing to seem ungrateful, Anna had Kristoff help Kai manage the Castle staff to prepare the grounds, courtyard and castle for the many foreign visitors about to attend.

Elsa was aware that knowledge of her powers would certainly be re-told around the world once their guests were able to leave for their homelands. Still, she was surprised that only King Charles's response had come so far.

News like this travels fast. She already responded back to His Majesty by Private Courier Ship which left yesterday.

In a nutshell, she informed His Grace that Arendelle would be hosting a festival to all friendly nations that would be interested in allying with Arendelle by union with Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Elsa knew that by the time the King received the message, it would be too late for his son, who was already en route, to do anything but also participate in wooing the Queen. Albeit with some competition. She counted on the fact that if she _did_ choose someone other than his son, the ensuing alliance that would follow would strengthen the security of Norway, not reduce it. The fact that most of the neighbouring powers were indeed much stronger than her small enclave of Scandinavia would force King Charles to capitulate to her choice of future King.

The festival would be in just under a month. That would be just enough time for her invitations to be sent to ALL of the European Countries she cared to receive a reply from, and from ONE other nation that was further away.

Assuming that Prince Johan would not arrive late, he would have the opportunity to court Elsa for almost a week before the other dignitaries arrived. Elsa felt that this was a subtle compliment to His Majesty King Charles that Arendelle was offering his son a '_home field_' advantage.

The real choice however would not be with ANY royal prince or noble. And it was with this course of action that Elsa laid out her plan. For this, she needed the help of her nearby cousin who already had experience in exactly this kind of affair.

"By the way, _Rapunzel_ will be coming over next week to help us with the Festival." Elsa casually mentioned as their lunch was being served. Kristoff was taking a drink of water while Anna was holding her bowl for Kai to ladle the soup in. Both had liquid splashing on themselves after hearing the news.

"Wait,what?" Anna blinked hard. "_Please_ tell us your Grand Scheme, Elsa!". Kristoff was also nodding.

"I'm still ironing out the details, and I need 'Punzel's help to clarify if this is something that is do-able. I told her it was urgent, and she said she could get here in two days once she gets my message, so she might get here even sooner. So don't get too anxious, My Lo...Sweet." Elsa had to quickly correct herself in front of Kristoff.

"Soon Anna...the work we all did this morning of hand writing the invitations and sealing the letters was a good start to **Part Two**. Now let's eat, I'm famished!" Elsa said.

######################

That afternoon found both sisters in the Castle Library, the two level room was one of the largest in the the castle, but the many rows of filled bookshelves made the room feel crowded. An alcove on the second floor with a panoramic window had a large wooden table that was currently occupied with many books. Some were tomes and manuals regarding laws and customs of European Countries. Others were treaties and relations Arendelle, Norway and Scandinavia had with their neighbours. But the most interesting ones, to _Anna_ anyways, were the geography and map books.

Anna was currently lying face down on a large square cushion on the floor beside the table. Her cheeks rested on both her hands as she was lying down. Her legs were bent and her bare feet were slowly waving back and forth. She had a large map book open and was tracing her finger on a voyage from Arendelle to the Dutch East Indies, quietly humming to herself.

"Oh, I would love to go here someday, and here, and here..." she wistfully said about her _tropical_ destinations. "Elsa... how large is the world?"

Elsa was going over some research on the table above. She peeked down at Anna and looked over the rims of her small reading glasses. "Hmm, what was that, Anna?"

Anna peeked up and then gushed, "You're so cute like that! So _nerd_!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at her little sister. "Well my love, one of us has been doing some homework for the upcoming festival. The other one has been looking at vacation holidays. I think we can actually put the two together."

A confused look passed over Anna's face.

"Anna, do you remember your Nana Vicki, _Princess Victoria_, the Duchess of Kent from England?" Elsa asked. "She visited here once when you were... three?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't think you would. Well her daughter, another cousin, who is also named Victoria, became the Queen of Great Britain _two years ago_ when she was eighteen." Elsa continued, "I've been writing letters to her since ... after the ice incident. Anyways, we've been invited to her marriage later this year. Guess who her groom is?"

Anna sat up on the cushion and crossed her legs. "It better not be you!" she pouted.

"No silly, it's going to be her cousin, Prince Albert of Saxony, her **FIRST** cousin." Elsa spoke, her eyes becoming large.

"Hey, you two are the _same age_! How neat is that?" Anna came up to her sister and straddled her on the chair, peeking over the letters her sister was holding." If cousin Vicky can marry _her_ cousin, why can't **WE** get married?" She placed her hands on Elsa's waist and waited.

Elsa was still going over the letters in her hand when what Anna said registered. "_Wait,what_?" she thought.

Elsa peeked back over the sheets of paper and closely examined the pair of blue eyes intently looking back. The blue colour was just a tad deeper and darker than her own, and at times like this, those big wide precocious eyes made her heart ache.

"Oh Anna,... you want to marry _me_?" Elsa said quietly. Anna shook her head seriously and fixed a stare at her sister. Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa was also nodding her head, "**Yes, I will!**". She leaned over and brought her parting lips towards Anna.

Anna, always the first to react to _affection_, smiled wide as she raised her hands to Elsa's cheeks and sealed their lips together. As they both softly sighed, the letters Elsa was holding in her hand fluttered to the floor. Both her arms slowly lowered to the ground while Anna cradled her head as she was completely taken by her sister's love.

######################

"_This changes things, at least, I think it does?_" Elsa thought to herself. "Punzel, can you come over here for a minute, dear?"

Both Anna and Rapunzel were busy combing each other's hair on Anna's bed. They decided that their cousin should stay in Anna's room since it was so close to Elsa's room. She was family anyway.

It has been exactly four days since Elsa dispatched her message to Corona, and true to her word, Rapunzel was sailing to Arendelle the very next day. Flynn wasn't too keen to be yanked away on sudden notice however, but found that Kristoff was an excellent drinking companion.

After their initial greeting and subsequent family dinner meal, Elsa told the whole family, including Kristoff, that the following morning the three girls were going to discuss the preliminary plans for the festival. Kristoff took the hint and arranged to spend the rest of the day showing Flynn around.

"Yes cuz? What's up?" Rapunzel bounced off the bed, with Anna in tow still using the brush. It seemed that her hair was slowly starting to turn back to gold and growing, though not much since she was here last month. Magic was strange indeed.

"Actually _cuz_, you might want to hear this sitting down?" Elsa began. Then she stopped. How was she going to say this?

"_By the way Rapunzel, I know you married a commoner who is now a prince, heir apparent. I have a plan and I want to do the same thing so I don't have to marry Prince Johan. I need your help in finding someone to pretend he is a suitor like Flynn, so that when it comes time for him to disappear, he would not be missed since he's a commoner and not royal or noble. But I also found out that my true love is Anna and I want to __**marry**__ my sister now?_" Elsa shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. How was she to convey to her cousin that her love for her sister meant she would do whatever it took to spend the rest of her life with Anna?

Rapunzel already knew about Prince Johan and the reason for the upcoming festival. However that would not be the reason why Elsa demanded she come in person on such short notice. It _had_ to be something about her courtship with Flynn. Still, what was Elsa so apprehensive about?

Elsa was opening her mouth to speak when she heard...

"Punzel, I **LOVE** Elsa! I want to marry her instead of her marrying some _clown_ from _Bozoland_, can you help us?" Anna said deadpan.

Elsa's mouth dropped open. Rapunzel's eyes blinked twice and then _HER_ mouth dropped open.

"**Wait, wh...!**" But Anna quickly placed her index finger on Rapuzels's lips to silence her and began her story.

Elsa's mind floated back as Anna spun her tale. The last four days _and_ nights have been utterly anxious, and utterly wonderful for the two sisters. Each day brought fresh new obstacles to overcome. And each night brought fresh new wonders that they beheld with each other.

And after every time they made love, whether it was hurried and intense, or soft and gentle, Anna would rest her head on Elsa's breasts while her gasping subsided and her breathing slowed, and softly said, "Can we do that _every_ night, Elsa?"

Elsa would look down at her sibling, while she too slowly climbed down from her post-climax peak and said, "Until the _next_ first time in forever, my love."

Reality brought Elsa back to the present as Anna's story was ending and bringing their cousin to the their current predicament. Now it would seem whether or not Rapunzel would accept them.

"So you two are in... _**Love-love**_?" she gazed at them both. Elsa came beside Anna and took her hand. "With this ...future ring, I take you as my wife." Elsa looked at Anna and smiled.

Anna smiled dreamily back at her sister. "Yes Punzel, we've both been searching for this. We've been apart longer than we were together, but that only changed the way we look at each other now. The love we had when we were seperated thirteen years ago never broke. It only _changed_ and strengthened."

"Well, it's... _different_, but if you both want this, I want it too! I've been alone myself for far too long, and like you, I found love where it normally wouldn't grow." she said as she placed her hand over the clasped hands of her cousins and smiled warmly.

Anna and Elsa smiled in unison and all three wrapped their arms around each other, just as Flynn burst in. A huge grin began forming on his face upon seeing the three beautiful ladies doing a group hug. His voice and face were beginning his trademark come-on line: "Why, hello there, The name's Flynn, Flynn Ri...!" when a pillow slammed into his face!

"**EUGENE**...!" Rapunzel yelled.

######################

The three Royal ladies were later strolling around the castle gardens where Anna was busy pointing out where the best places for the decorations for the festival would go.

"So you really created an ice rink right in the courtyard?" Rapunzel asked amazed.

Anna was shaking her head in response. "Not only that, but ice trellis decorations around it with eaves and everything! ..."

Elsa was going over in her mind what Rapunzel had discussed with her and Anna earlier.

_"It was easy enough for my father to elevate Eugene to accept the title of Baron. It was the most _modest_ of noble rank, but necessary to satisfy etiquette so he could become my prince consort and rule with me on the throne when the time comes." Rapunzel explained._

Her mind was working on how to use what she just heard as a template for her plan. She of course did not plan to marry ANY real suitor. Her mate for life would be Anna, but for the immediate problem of Prince Johan she thought of an alternative suitor.

"What about one of Flynn's friends?" Anna asked confused.

For this to work, her suitor would have to be a commoner. Since all the royals and nobles coming from all over Europe were _already_ distant or not-so-distant relatives, they would all be known or have heard of each other.

"No, Anna, that wouldn't work." Rapunzel answered for Elsa, already cluing in on Elsa's plan. "You see, Eugene _rescued_ me from the tower. I've never been to Corona until he took me there and restored me to my family. It was only _because_ of his actions that I even exist as the Princess heir, so it was only right the he joins me, but my father still needed to elevate his status so the noble clique would accept him. None of Eugene's friends here or in Corona would work. The only thing in their blood would probably be whiskey or wine, but certainly not nobility."

Elsa stifled a smirk at Rapunzel's comment. Anna still looked confused.

"That's right Punzel !" Elsa continued. "You see Anna, I am _already_ the monarch of Arendelle. If I choose a commoner as my consort over any noble or royal courter who comes to the festival, it would disgrace our family and Arendelle. No royal or nobleman would accept being passed over by _one of their own_ _countryman_ who is of common birth."

Where else in the world existed a country that royals or nobles did NOT exist? What sovereign nation had no _existing_ ties with European Monarchy?

"Then I have an idea! You said that you already sent a letter overseas, right Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh-huh, it was merely a courtesy." Elsa responded. "Why do you ask... **OHH, Punzel.**.. I see where you are going with this...! But, do you _know_ anyone who could help us there?"

"Actually, maybe **Anna** was right all along. I believe Eugene has a _friend_ or two who might just fill the bill!" Rapunzel replied enthusiastically.

"I was right? ...I mean, OF COURSE I was right!" Anna said triumphantly. "About what?"

#####################

It seemed that Flynn did indeed have several acquaintances that would suit this purpose.

When Rapunzel approached him on the private balcony adjoining Anna's bedroom that night he was mesmerized by her long flowing nightgown, that when the moonlight struck it, almost turned transparent.

He gulped, "You... you look really beautiful in that nightgown, honey!"

"Thank You, Eugene!" Rapunzel gracefully twirled around, letting the movement spin the gossamer fabric up, thereby displaying her shapely legs. "Elsa felt badly that you were rushed into this, so she suggested I try out one of her nightgowns to see if you would like it?"

"That's very nice, so nice, really nice... of her... to let...you wear..._that_!" he was stammering now. The beams of moonlight that struck the material of the nightgown kept revealing body parts that were indeed unfettered with clothes underneath as Rapunzel kept circling her silent dance. "_Ohhh, it's SO see-through!_" he whispered so very quietly to himself.

Certain that she had his undivided attention Rapunzel asked again, "So, your old _friends_ might be able to help us then?"

"But _BABY_, I already told you that they were not the most reliable of friends! We were crooks, criminals, thieves, scoundrels..." his eyes darted to her bosom, catching the graceful curves of round, firm womanhood.

"That was a long time ago. You said they were sailors who took you to places far and away." she continued twirling her arms and hips so that the light material never settled on her body.

"They were **PIRATES**, my precious little princess!" he was starting to drool now.

"Who have _retired_ and are now living a nice comfortable life away and over the seas, right?" Rapunzel kept a fixed eye upon the growing bulge of her husband's trousers.

"I don't see how this can help Queen Elsa _or_ Princess Anna, unless you think they would like getting their throats slit, held ransom for gold?" he was literally on his knees as his wife slowly parted the seams at the back and started sliding the gown from herself.

"Keep up the terrible jokes and _NO_ sexy-time tonight, okay?" she said coquettishly.

"Okay, okay, you win! I happen to know some people who have made quite a fortune for themselves and are now living the 'good life' away from **Crown** **and** **Country**. This WONT come cheap. I'll guarantee that they will want heavy compensation for what you expect them to do! But I will send them the necessary news tomorrow since it will take many days to get there."

Rapunzel smiled at her true love. She knew that he would do everything he could to make her happy. Even with his less than noble beginnings, he was an honourable man!

With a twinkle in his eye, Flynn continued, "Tomorrow then, because tonight... You are mine!" he disrobed Rapunzel making her squeek.

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (b1819 - d1901) House of Hanover. She married her first cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha from her mother's homeland in the region of Saxony in Germany. She was baptised _Alexandrina_, after one of her godparents, Emperor Alexander I of Russia, and _Victoria_ after her mother.

2) The **Knight** is the basic rank of the aristocratic system in Europe but was too low to be acceptable if the Monarch was to include him into the family. In increasing rank would be the Baronet followed by Baron.

3) Some orders of knighthood, such as the Knights Templar, have become the subject of legend; others have disappeared into obscurity. Today, a number of orders of knighthood continue to exist in several countries, such as the English Order of the Garter, the Swedish Royal Order of the Seraphim, and the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav.

4) _**Bozo the Clown**_ is a clown character very popular in the United States, peaking in the 1960s as a result of widespread franchising in early television.

5) The title of Chapter 9 comes from _**Marmion**_ an epic poem by Walter Scott about the Battle of Flodden Field (1513). It was published in 1808.

"Oh what a _**tangled**_ web we weave,  
When first we practise to deceive!"

**Sir Walter Scott**, _Marmion, Canto vi. Stanza 17._  
_Scottish author & novelist (1771 - 1832)_

Awesome that this quote is exactly what happens in Chapter 9, and that the MAIN Supporting Character(s) is from _Tangled_, the movie!

######################

Preview of Chapter 10

**LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE**

Much like the day of the Coronation, Arendelle harbour was beginning to get crowded. From his vantage point from one of the lookout towers, Kristoff was able to tell some of the ships by the ensigns and flags they were flying.

Three ships of similar design flew white flags with the Union Jack in the corner _canton_. One of those flags were red, indicating a member of _royalty_ on board.

He saw ships large and small. Some with two masts and some with three. Some were sleek and fast with only one deck. Others had up to three main decks with canon aboard such as those with flags declaring themselves from the Kingdoms of Spain and Italy.

Two late arrivals, a sloop and a frigate were just making it past the gates of the harbour. They looked relatively new and the flags they flew were unfamiliar to him. The blue canton in the corner appeared to sport a circular symbol. "Hmm, I don't recognize those markings?" he rubbed the whiskers of his scraggly beard.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed down the stair case and into the tunnels of the castle walls. "Don't remember ever seeing a flag with _Stars and Stripes_?"


	10. Land of the Free and Home of the Brave

**LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE**

It was about a week later that the first return letters started coming in by mail-packet ship that circled the European continent delivering their contents on a somewhat regular basis. Acceptance letters from France, Great Britain, Russia and other major powers were making their intentions known that they indeed were interested in closer ties with Arendelle and naturally the Queen and her wondrous powers!

"Oh boy, you _gotta_ listen to this one Elsa...!"

_"It is with much anticipation that the union of our most holy nations be sanctified with the perfection of my benevolent rule. It is destined to make us the most wondrous realm in all the world. I eagerly look at being the part that completes your existence in this world and the next. Signed, his most perfect grace, lord of those that are justly ruled. Count Deldares of the Kingdom of Mariposa."_

Anna was pinching her nose and scrunching her face with exaggeration. She, Rapunzel, and Elsa were in the study going over the dozens of acceptance letters that were recently delivered.

"If this guy puts even one slimy finger _anywhere_ on you, I will castrate him myself!" Anna exclaimed mostly to herself as well as Elsa. She almost immediately began to fume once Elsa started reading the first responses yesterday. Today's deliveries further continued the decline of her foul mood.

"You most certainly will _not_, dear sister!" Elsa admonished. "We are hosting this festival so as to give the illusion that Prince Johan must _earn_ my hand instead receiving my submissive capitulation. The other suitors must believe that I am genuinely appreciating their attention. As hosts, our guests will receive the care and comfort that the ladies of Arendelle can afford them! And that _includes_ you, Princess Anna!"

_"Fine! ...didn't say that I was going to like it...stupid men and their stupid ...faces_!" she complained under her breath. This was the most jealous Anna had ever been since Elsa could remember.

It wasn't until the tenth day since Flynn sent out his message that a small schooner arrived from Cuba via Spain and pulled into port. The swarthy fellows that disembarked were quite dark but spoke Spanish and French quite well. The Harbour Master summoned a runner to inform the castle that the Captain wished to speak with a certain 'Flynn Rider' currently residing in her Majesties' Castle.

When Flynn arrived momentarily, he was not alone. Rapunzel walked with Flynn the short distance from the Castle gates to the main pier despite his protests. Being in such close proximity with Elsa must have been affecting her. Rapunzel's hair was becoming blonder and longer since she arrived here. She hoped that it would not reach the great lengths she was accustomed to

"Buenos Dias, Senior Flynn! Or should I say, _Baron_ Eugene Fitzherbert, _Prince_ of Corona!" he couldn't stop laughing. "It's been a long time, si?" The short captain hailed.

"Hola, Pedro, como estas? Cinco anos, si?" Flynn grinned back. "Yes... I see you've heard of my _change_ in occupation, no?"

Rapunzel inwardly smiled at her husbands hidden fluency as he was comfortably talking to his friend.

The men on board all took notice of her as she released Flynn's arm and presented her hand to the Captain, as he graciously bowed and kissed it. Captain Pedro silenced his mens' ogling and hooting with a withered glance.

"It is my honour to meet you milady. We have heard news that our young _buck_ has become civilized. It would seem that the rumours are true.

"Captain _Pedro Francisco De La Bodega y Santos_, was an acquaintance of mine who kindly delivered the return letter from our friends overseas." Flynn said while introducing him to Rapunzel. "What do our friends say to our proposal?"

"Well you know **Viktor**? He said that if he ever saw you again, he would kill you. But I think that the offer you made has _intrigued_ him. He gave me this sealed response when we left him, and told me to tell you that he will be arriving a half fortnight after I give this to you." Pedro said succinctly.

Flynn smiled broadly at the news. "Thank you my friend, will you be staying awhile? I assure you that no-one here will try and incarcerate you, unless you do that thing you did back in _Seville_?"

His eyes rolling back at that memory. Pedro answered, "Sorry, no. We will only provision ourselves and be long gone on the next high tide. We don't want to be anywhere near hear when Viktor arrives!"

##########################

"What is it Captain? As fast as we are travelling, I can still see the coast of _France_ on our starboard. We _can't_ be arriving in Arendelle already?"

"No my liege, we a have at least two days of travel ahead of us. But if I may? Do you see that tiny ship drafting to our port?" he handed the young royal his telescope.

The Prince held up the eyepiece and squinted as the sun was now sinking in the direction he was gazing at. "She's going very fast and _into_ the Atlantic. Did you get her bearing and her identity?"

The Captain nodded, "I believe so, I make her doing over eighteen knots, at 270 degrees West by South-West. Not her name anyways, but I did see her naval ensign."

"So tell me Captain, where does this vessel, going flat out come from?"

He replied, "_**America**_."

##########################

The lone mast sighting four days later was spotted by the lookout guard in the watch tower furthest from the castle. Squinting through his telescope, he was able to make out the "Eagle Rampant" crest on the main sail.

"Give news to the castle's duty officer that his Royal Highness' ship is arriving and should be here in two hours time." the deck officer said to one of his men.

"I would say that his Royal Highness is a tad early. He wasn't supposed to arrive from the '_MED'_ until next week?" the Captain of the Guard remarked.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin and regarded the light cruiser as she made excellent speed towards Arendelle.

##########################

Kristoff was working in the stables and installing new gates with the stablehands in preparation for the steeds that would be accompanying the visiting dignitaries. The festival would be in just under two weeks and he had spent little time with Anna or the girls. Flynn was a good fellow to unwind with at the end of the day in a tavern or pub, but he did realize that he alone was the odd man-out of the group consisting of Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Flynn. They were all royals and nobles. He was just a common labourer who happened to have some influence with a certain red-headed Princess.

"_What do you expect, Kristoff? That someday you would be a prince?_" he mentally chastised himself.

"And how are we today, _Maximus_? Is Sven being a good boy and sharing his carrots with you?" Kristoff said as he was combing the Royal Steeds mane. Unlike Sven, Kristoff refrained from giving Flynn's horse a voice of his own. However, if anything, Maximus seemed to have even more animated facial expressions than his best friend. Sven looked up at the sound of Kristoff's voice, so Kristoff HAD to reply for him.

"_Yes I have, but like you, Maximus smells funny._" Sven said.

The sound of hooves on cobblestone brought Kristoff out of the stables and into the courtyard. A dozen men had arrived and dismounted from their horses as Kai and several house servants greeted them.

A tall dark haired fellow caught his eye. His bearing was regal and his manner around the other men stated that '_he_' was the most important one of the group.

"_That must be Prince Johan Frederick of Norway._" Kristoff surmised. "_But he's not expected to be here for at least five more days! I better tell Anna and Elsa if they don't already know."_

_##########################_

_"_No, no, no, no!" Anna was telling the Royal Seamstress for the final time. "Make the bodice cut less flattering and the collar _higher_! Also make sure that there is _no_ slit or part that will reveal the Queen's leg. None, do you hear!" she eyed the _offensive_ ball gown she personally commissioned for the festival's main evening event.

"Anna, don't you think that you're overdoing it?" Rapunzel asked again. "I know that you declared **no** ice-dresses were allowed at the ball, but do you think Elsa will listen?"

Anna was in one of her moods lately. Her normally bubbly personality was tarnishing as the day of the festival was approaching. This was her fifth such tantrum in almost as many days, and it was wearing Rapunzel and Elsa out. So much so that Elsa even refrained from being intimate with Anna when she was like this. It hurt Anna so, but they were going to play a role in front of the world stage again, and at times like this, childlike antics had no place.

"Your Royal Highnesses', Prince _Johan_ of Norway has arrived. Queen Elsa has informed me to tell both of you to join her in the throne room at once!" one of her hand-maidens said enthusiastically.

"Omigod! He's early! Wait, _Isolde_, what does he look like?" Anna asked her handmaiden, while Rapunzel stood behind and clung onto Anna's shoulders, obviously eager to know as well.

The older handmaiden smiled and rolled her eyes, "**He's** **Gorgeous**!"

##########################

"_Breath Elsa, breath...in and out, in and out! That's right. You're the reigning Monarch here, not him. So just relax, girl!_" Elsa was hyper-ventilating. "_At least **four** days early! His father said he was coming from the Mediterranean in his letter. How could he have gotten here in only fourteen days?_"

She could hear the approaching entourage as they neared the main doors of the Throne Room. The high arched walls and ceiling amplified the sound of boots marching on the marble floors.

Just as the main doors were being opened, Anna and Rapunzel bounded through the side entrance that lead back into the castle and reserved for family and servants.

"His Royal Highness, _Prince Johan Frederick of Norway and Sweden_!" the steward proclaimed.

Prince Johan was at least six feet four inches tall. His wide shoulders and narrow waist cut a youthful appearance. He wore a white tunic with gold buttons. Black and gold shoulder-boards and pleats with gold piping were covered with a modest amount of medals and ribbons. A purple sash of Norwegian royalty was arranged diagonally and contrasted with the black trousers displaying a cut of yellow military striping.

He looked _most_ impressive, at least Elsa thought so. Her eyes became large and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

Her other two relations were also quite mesmerized, as they both stood up and gasped. Anna was seated to the right of Elsa in the other throne normally reserved for the Queen consort, while a low-back throne was provided for Rapunzel who now sat to the left.

Elsa stayed seated and could vaguely make out in her periphery how Anna and Rapunzel were comporting themselves. She mentally shook her head, but she had to focus on this moment. The young Prince reverently bowed and simply said, "_Your Majesty._"

"Welcome, Prince Johan. You honour us with your presence. I did not expect you until next week. How was your voyage?" Elsa was pleased her voice came out strong and controlled.

"Thank You, Majesty! I would be derelict in my duty if I were not first to say that I am honoured to be the first one of my _House_ to personally pay visit to your realm." He bowed again though not so deep. Elsa nodded in kind.

"As you are no doubt aware, I am but a servant of his Majesty, King Charles III John and am fulfilling the edict he directed of me. I was informed a little more than a fortnight ago when I was doing _his_ business in Sicily, so you can no doubt surmise that the last few days were most... _enlightening_, as was the speed required of me to arrive here."

Intrigued, Elsa said, "My staff will show you and your entourage to your rooms, we can discuss more tonight at dinner if you..."

"Your Majesty, _forgive_ me!" Prince Johan interrupted. "I just wanted to say that I _**AM**_ aware of the festival that will be hosted here in the days to come...and that my father's plans were not of _my_ design. I do not wish to _presume_ because of my House, nor affect the relationship between our peoples. If you wish me to go, I will do so with no ill-will. However, though _word of mouth_ and rumour abound at court, I was not prepared for the reality of the situation in my presence!"

"_Oh_, and what rumour might that be?" she felt her spine tingle and the room became a little colder. Elsa was about to counter any slander regarding the malignant use of her powers. She was also equally prepared to refute any gossip regarding the nature of her relationship with her sister, Anna. What she was _not_ prepared for was the sincere words of almost poetic timbre she received.

"That your benevolence was only matched by your **beauty**. I see for myself that the rumours are most certainly true!"

A light snow started gently falling in the Throne Room.

##########################

She hadn't seen much action since she was acquired over twenty-five years ago from the New York liquidation company that fronted for the U.S. Navy near Whitehall in 1815, but _Viktor Carlyle_ was proud of her.

In truth, he needed her as she was the only ship he could afford. She was small and fast but strong enough to project his influence and trade within the Caribbean enclave he called his home.

And now he was readying her for a long voyage across the Atlantic. The sealed envelope carried the _Crest of the Kingdom of Corona_, and was also stamped with her neighbour, _Arendelle_!

"_Who the bloody hell knows I'm here?_" he was puzzled. No one short of the British or American Navy would be able to claim his much wanted hide, especially now that he had his own little fleet. Sadly, the two dozen gun-runners under his employ would have easily fallen to any navy that truly wanted to incarcerate him. Though he rarely stayed state-side anymore since he became more prosperous and _wanted_, he needed the far better naval facilities of his adopted country.

Now however it would be different. His flagship might not be a first-rate ship of the line, but it would be more than a match for any of the local Mexican or South American warlords that might even dream of unseating him.

"So, _Baron_ is it? Prince consort and heir-apparent, now?" Viktor chuckled to himself. "_Well **Mister** Flynn Rider, I see i'm not the only petty ruffian that has made a mark for himself! You have definitely paved yourself a promising future. And if it's my help you need, than be prepared to pave **my** future as well!_"

"Cast off, you lot, the tide is high! We make for Arendelle!" he commanded his crew. The sun was just setting as the **USS Eagle** left the mouth of the Mississippi River.

##########################

His beard was begining to itch, but it seemed to fit well with the labour gang that he was managing in the courtyard. Almost all the decorations and assorted stands, benches and booths as well as a small stage were all built and painted so as to allow the citizens access to the festival.

He was doing his best in these troubling times. Being regarded as family but not actually in their company most of the time due to his station felt awkward, to him at least. He noticed that Flynn too was become restless or bored. But at least he didn't have to do any real labour.

Actually, Kristoff didn't really do that much himself. In his role given by Anna and supported by Kai, he was actually more of a Manager or Gang Boss. Though he did still feel insignificant beside so much royalty.

Anna was also a mystery to him. What at first seemed infatuation between her and her sister began to _look_ more like what _he_ felt for _her_ at first. Her little gestures and her extended glances at Elsa were puzzling until he noticed that Elsa was also reciprocating. Though not in the same manner as her younger and crazier sibling.

Now that Prince Johan had finally arrived, Anna seemed to be getting more annoyed and uncomfortable as well as _crazier_. And not her usual spontaneous antics or ideas either. He never sees her at night because she shares Elsa's room. Though since the Prince arrived, he witnessed at least two occasions that Anna slept in her old room with her cousin Rapunzel.

He questioned Flynn on both occasions when they shared drinking time either at the Castle or at the "**Bald Eagle**" in town. Flynn laughed off both times with the comment, "They're having a _Pyjama Party."_ he said with an exaggerated wink and an elbow to the ribs.

##########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **USS _Eagle_**, a sloop of war, was a merchant ship purchased at Vergennes, Vermont on Lake Champlain in 1812 and fitted for naval service for the US Navy. The British captured her in 1813 and renamed her HMS _Finch_, only to lose her to the Americans at the Battle of Lake Champlain in 1814. Crew of 50 officers and enlisted men, 11 guns.

After the Americans recaptured _Finch_ they took her back into the US Navy under her original name. After the war, she was sold in July 1815 at Whitehall, New York.

2) Ocean going vessels measured their speed with a unit of measurement called: knots. 1 knot = 1 nautical mph = 1.151 mph = 1.852 km/hr

3) I'm sure that most people would have presumed what the Spanish being spoken was about, but just in case:

Cinco anos means "Five years"

Buenos Dias means "Good Day"

Como estas means "How are you?" or "How you doing" or " 'Sup?"

#

Preview of Chapter 11

**CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE**

"I want to _KILL HIM_!" Anna shrieked. "Why are ALL the gorgeous men so deceitful?"

"Well, Kristoff isn't deceitful. He's probably one of the kindest men I've ever met." her cousin said truthfully. "If I wasn't married, I think I might have fallen for this Prince, too,"

"Okay, _who_ are we talking about here?" Anna said while shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. "Kristoff? Prince Johan? Elsa?"

Lying beside her, Rapunzel also shovelled a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. "I said _Prince_, honey. Elsa _don't_ qualify. You've got her stuck in your brain again!" She choked down a swallow of red wine while pouring some more into Anna's glass.

Both girls were lying face down and side by side on Anna's bed. A large container of Double Chocolate Ice Cream was in front of them and both were using spoons to eat obscene quantities. Two bottles of red Merlot lay empty on the floor. With their hair up in curlers and both wearing modest cotton pyjamas, it was a typical female slumber party.

"I...I just don't know ...Punzel." Anna slurred slightly. "Is this why Elsa kicked me out of her room tonight?"

"Well, ...no, but you are unfocused, so I kicked Eugene out too so we can have a _girls_ _night_ out."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Punzel? He's only been here five days and already, I've missed _two_ of those days while Prince _Charming_ is busy wining, dining ogling and who knows what _else_ to my sister." Anna fretted. Her eyes were only half opened and she could tell her voice was faltering.

In no better shape, Rapunzel actually looked more like Anna's sister than Elsa did. Yes, Rapunzel had green eyes to Anna's blue ones, but with Rapunzel's hair was just as long as Anna's now and having turned gold to boot, she certainly looked like she fit into the same gene pool. Which is actually true.

"You _did_ spend five days with Elsa, just not two of those nights. You know she _does_ take this seriously. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing." Rapunzel playfully hugged her cousin as she tried to placate her. "Look, our runners have already spotted some sails from around the nearby districts. The first arrivals will be here tomorrow. So let's get a good nights rest so we can help Elsa out as we planned, okay Anna?...Anna...?"

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz, _snort_, nnnggrrphh,...zzzzz!"

"_Nice_..." Rapunzel thought as she toasted her cousin and then she too closed her eyes and passed out.


	11. Can't Hold it Back Anymore

**CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE**

"Good Morning, Prince Johan, I hope you found your quarters comfortable?" Elsa greeted her new guest at the breakfast table in _family_ dining room on the third floor.

"Good Morning, your Majesty. Please call me _Johan_. My father and older brother always stood on ceremony, even when it was just us! Nobody ever called me by my Christian name at home. That's one of the reasons I always preferred to be abroad."

Elsa smiled, "Certainly, but only if you call me _Elsa_. Since it's only Anna and myself here, I never hear my name either. Except from my sister, of course." she rolled her eyes.

"Will the Princess and Her Highness Rapunzel join us soon... _Elsa_?" he smiled politely.

"Well, Anna likes to sleep in ... I mean that... she is staying with me... because _Punzel_...I mean Rapunzel is staying in her room..." Elsa was fumbling somewhat. "_How come I'm explaining all of this to him, it's really none of his business who is in my bed?" _she thought_. "Though actually, it _is_ his father's intent that it would be very much his business that he shares my bed!" _her cheeks coloured at the thought_._

Johan raised an eyebrow at her response but said nothing except smiling at Elsa's apparent frustration. "No need to explain. She was very protective of you last night during dinner. Her story of the _incident_ after your Coronation last month was incredible! She loves you very much!"

"And I, her... with all my heart." was her reply. "Still, as you can expect, she is naturally upset that someone... will share my _attention_ if I choose a husband during the festival."

"Speaking of the festival, I assume that our friends and allies will be attending? I seem to remember seeing some vessels in the nearby ports preparing to sail here as we made provisions there to attend." Johan asked.

"The first arrivals should be here in the next few days. Probably those from the mainland first. The others further south and overseas will take longer. Until then, you have my complete attention." Elsa offered. "What would you like to do today, or would you prefer to settle in since your voyage was so hurried?"

Johan grinned and took a deep breath. "The fresh air and fjords welcome me back from the stuffy and muggy climes of the _Med_. I would love to see around the town if you are willing to be my guide?"

"It would be my pleasure, shall we say in an hour? Than perhaps we can have lunch at a wonderful spot on the far side of town overlooking the harbour?" Elsa was also grinning.

"That sounds like a grand idea... **Elsa**!"

###########################

Unlike most mornings, Anna didn't feel a pair of soft lips brushing the skin behind her ear. Nor did she feel the warm tingling sensation of a full bosom or smooth stomach against her back. But what she found missing the most were the soft but wonderful words, "_Good Morning, my love. It's time to wake_."

Elsa was _gone_ when she woke up at half past ten. Her hand wistfully picked up the pillow her sister used and she breathed in her scent as she recalled last night before retiring.

Last evening's meal was an adventure in itself. Prince Johan was nothing like what she expected.

Johan was kind, courteous, attentive and most definitely gorgeous.

But so was _Prince Han_s. Being the second son and not the heir had prepared her for someone who would have had the same demeanour and ultimately the same intentions as her former fiancee. Handsome yet conniving. Charismatic yet evil. A beautiful _serpent_.

She was prepared to _tolerate_ him. She knew he was only one of the many false suitors that made up Elsa's **Grand Plan**. She was actually psyching herself up for Flynn's friend who she assumed was the 'Real McCoy' and would play the role of Elsa's true love.

Prince Johan however caught her _flat footed_. Her tale that she narrated time and again would normally bring polite interest or even occasional gasps during the _exciting_ parts. He however was attentive to the very end, up until she defrosted after _dying_! Her animated display using her arms and body always brought a smile to Elsa or Kristoff, but Johan too showed concern and apprehension after the part where she saved her sister.

"Did that _villain_ actually shatter his sword on your upraised hand?" Johan was shocked.

Anna was replying, "Well, I think..." when Elsa answered for her. "My sister had already **_died_** when he struck her, shattering his sword that was meant for me. She didn't witness his actual crime or the effects afterwards!" Disdain and rage clouded her blue eyes and a light frost spread on the table away from her seat. She quickly reined in her anger and the frost receded when Anna placed her hand over her sisters.

Later after dinner when it was time to retire, Anna made ready to go to Elsa's bedchamber. "Go on without me." her sister told her. "I wish to discuss some details with Prince Johan. I will see you soon Anna."

Anna nodded her head and complied. She was following the others up the stairs when she glanced back at the table where Johan sat next to Elsa as they were chatting. They were speaking in low voices and Elsa started giggling at something he just said. Anna's eyebrow shot up as he moved closer and placed his hand over hers on the table just as she walked up and out of view.

###########################

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Kristoff asked his wayward red-headed friend. "They're at _lookout point_. I believe Elsa took Prince Johan to the bluff overlooking the harbour after they toured Arendelle."

"What makes you think I'm looking for Elsa?" Anna replied, reining in the straps of her horse.

"Oh..._Really_?" he smirked.

She smiled back, "Okay, okay ... Thanks for all you've done for us, for _me_!"

She snapped the reins and bolted out of the courtyard. It was already past one and Kai had told her that he made preparations for a picnic lunch for the Queen and Prince. When Anna asked him if she left any messages for her, he hesitated before replying in the negative.

_"What has gotten into Elsa_?" Anna wondered. She didn't know what time Elsa retired herself to the bed they shared since she never woke her up to...well at least she thought that Elsa came to bed! "_What if she shared **his** bed last night! **NO**, the outline of her head was on her pillow which was still warm and smelled of her presence when I awoke_" she fretted. "_She would never do that to me? Even as a pretence to keep up her act of being courted_?"

She was oblivious to everyone in town that waved or greeted her, which was so unlike her usual friendly manner. She rode through the town and up the main road that hugged the cliff overlooking the harbour. The only thing on her mind was what her sister was doing. Or more precisely what the Prince was doing _to_ her sister.

###########################

"What a magnificent view!" Johan exclaimed as he stood and surveyed Arendelle and the valley below. Two majestic eagles flew overhead, their noble profiles outlined by the blue sky as they squawked at the humans below.

Elsa too stood beside him and added, "Well, the name Arendelle does mean the **_V_**_**alley of Eagles **_in our language."

"Perhaps to you and me, though I must confess that my father has never taken the time to learn the language of the people he rules over." Johan said softly. "And I know that this must seem unfair for him to impose his wishes. I certainly had no idea what the reason was until another dispatch was received from Him regarding the nature of your powers. He regrets not being present in person on your Coronation Day. He had... _matters_ to attend to. He _always_ seems to have matters of one thing or another."

"Well, the past is in the past." Elsa said simply. "Let's sample some of the things Kai has prepared for us, shall we? If you like, tomorrow, I can show you some of the other sights of my home and country? I'm sure my sister and cousin can also come up with things that might interest you?"

"Thank you, Elsa. I heard that you made a rink of ice in the courtyard. Perhaps we can skate together, before I have to share your company with the wolves that are sure to arrive."

Elsa began to blush slightly. She regretted that he must play the unwitting _pawn_ in her scheme to avoid the tie that would connect Arendelle with Stockholm. Most importantly, her relationship with Anna.

She sighed as the thoughts of her sister were conjured. Anna was _everything_ to her. But if history didn't force her parents to lock her away. If her stolen childhood wasn't deprived of her sister's presence. If she wasn't born with the powers over ice and snow. All these "**ifs**", then perhaps there would have been a time when she could have looked into the eyes of this handsome Prince and fallen in love, and been married _**Happily Ever After?**_

Such was her contemplation that she was unaware of a _quiet calm_ that descended over her and Prince Johan. Her mind was still in that reflective state that she didn't notice him sliding closer to her and placing his right arm around her waist.

The sound of an approaching horse brought her back to the present. Elsa quickly noticed her proximity to Johan and looked up at him as she heard a familiar voice gasp not too far behind them both.

She turned just in time to see the face of her sister as she rode her horse up to the clearing. The look of shock and disbelief on her face.

###########################

The Heavy Frigate, **USS Constitution**, was just overcoming the counter effects of the _trade winds_ as she angled north from her port in Norfolk, Virginia. Gaining latitude, the prevailing _Westerlies _added much needed speed to her current route towards the European Continent. She needed it, the response to _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_ was slow and ad-hoc. But the message sent to the _Secretary of State_ was ultimately passed to him by _President Martin Van Buren_, a **Democrat** no less!

Running for his political life in a fight that seemed hopeless, President Van Buren shuffled off the unneeded distraction to a Senator from the opposing **Whig** party. The letter signed by the Queen herself invited interested parties to attend her court after her recent Coronation last month. The intent was obviously worded for the vying scions that was the core of Royal and Noble figureheads that made up the monarchies of the _Old World_. The Queen was looking for a _consort_. But why would she even bother with the _United States of America_? Was it simple courtesy? If so, then he would like to thank Queen Elsa in person. European leaders and by extension their countrymen always seemed to keep alternating their friendship as it suited their purpose. One-time friend and ally would be confrontational or aggressive the next time their path crossed with the United States.

Most of their kind would not even bother to acknowledge that the United States was a major player on the World Stage. Perhaps this amusing experiment of self democratic rule would eventually come to an end all by itself?

At least that was how _Nathaniel Pitcher Tallmadge_, Whig Senator from New York, saw it. It wasn't as if he was looking to claim a title that would be so out character for him. The very notion of a Monarch entertaining a commoner as a suitable suitor was almost outrageous. Still, the existing government felt that a courtesy visit would be in the best interest of his country. That fact alone made Senator Tallmadge suspicious of the Governments motive. The Democrats vision of **Manifest Destiny** was disturbing to his sensibilities. It had the air of _Empire Building_ in its own right. Still, considering that most if not all of the Heads of State of Europe would be sending some interested representative to Arendelle, he felt that a more conservative Whig representative would be the best choice for _America_.

"Ahoy, ship off Starboard." a lookout called out.

"Can you make her out?" asked the Midshipman on watch. "We didn't expect any of our own plying this route."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. We'll have to get closer before we can read her flags or use the semaphores." the seaman replied. "Her outline appears to be one of our own though, a war-sloop!"

###########################

"Anna, do you want to talk?" Elsa was sitting on the bed. Anna was lying down facing away. The blanket was pulled up over her shoulders, almost covering her head.

She raised her hand and tentatively held it over Anna's shoulder but pulled away instead. "You didn't come down to dinner, are you hungry? I can bring you something."

"Mmm...Not Hungry!" Anna replied.

Elsa sighed softly and tried again, "Anna, are you angry with me?"

"Mmm...No." she lied.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We were just talking, and then the next thing I knew... he had his arm around me, and then you came and saw, and then ran away..." sadness in her voice. "I would never try to hurt you. You mean everything to me." she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Elsa couldn't see but Anna was also softly crying and refusing to let Elsa see her face. "Can I sleep with you tonight then, I mean... just hold you and sleep?" she finally caved, turning her torso and grabbing her sister. Clutching her tightly while convulsing as she sobbed, "Don't stop loving me, don't stop loving me, don't stop loving me!" Anna kept repeating, her will to resist finally crumbling.

"Oh Anna, of course I love you!" Elsa too succumbed to her love for Anna and sobbed.

As the crying and sobbing washed away the memory of the past afternoon, the two siblings held each other tightly as they haven't held each other before. The lack of contact during the daylight hours made each night together more pressing and demanding.

Anna's _frustration_ manifested itself during their love-making. The movements she used were stronger and deeper. Her kisses and bites more intense. Elsa was not passive by any means but found herself on the receiving end of most of the passion they shared.

Tonight was no different. Unable to publicly declare her love to Elsa, Anna was almost insatiable tonight! Her repeated thrusts into Elsa's folds with her fingers and the lavish strokes her tongue played on her flower were skilled beyond her mere eighteen years. Elsa's soft mewls and moans quickly rose in crescendo and were echoed down the halls as she came, unable to stifle her orgasms.

"_That can't happen again!_" she thought as her sister danced to a similar song that Elsa's tongue played between Anna's thighs. She was biting her hand as her climax washed over her. Her smooth young legs jerked in beat with her pleasure...once, twice, three times before a subdued calm appeared on her sweat covered face.

"How is it that _you_ had foresight to stifle your _cries_, my love?" Elsa smiled at her little sister in wonder. "I should have been more _discreet_!"

Gasping and soaking wet, Anna sealed their secret bond with her lips before responding, "You have _far_ too much to _think_ about during the day than be worried about your nights my _heart_. I only want you to _feel_ the love I give you. The sounds you make are for me and you alone. But since the castle is going to get more crowded in the _nights_ to come, I've asked our sweet cousin, Rapunzel, to play the role of a much favourited fairy tale when playing her nighttime games with Flynn!"

"Oh, and what role is that, my love?" Elsa asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

A loud moan was heard, this time from **next door. **"Tonight, I asked her to be very loud so she may _mask_ whatever comes from our room! I asked Rapunzel to play the mythical role of _Nymphomania_!"

###########################

"I believe that's the **USS Eagle**, Senator. She's not listed as _active_ anymore since she was stricken from the Navy Registry twenty-five years ago. Obviously her owners have restored and maintained her." the Captain responded to Senator Tallmadge's question.

"_What the devil is she doing here and who is their Captain?_" Senator Tallmadge pondered. _Was this something the Democrats had in mind when they sent him? Perhaps to keep tabs on him and his kind? Or perhaps the persons aboard were going to secure an alliance that fulfilled the _Manifest Destiny Credo_ of the current Democratic agenda? A final stroke for **their** side since surely Bill Harrison and the Whigs would triumph over Van Buren and the Democrats in the upcoming winter election?"_

But "**NO**" was the simple answer from the _Eagle_. The signals received by flag semaphore stated that _Captain Carlyle_ was indeed invited to Arendelle, but represented a private group unassociated to any political body.

"They're requesting that they would like to remain in formation with us for the duration of the trip." the First Officer asked.

"Tell them that we _grant_ their request." the Captain replied.

To the Senator, "They're hoping that our presence as a ship-of-the-line will discourage any hostile acts against them. And as citizens of the United States, it is our duty to escort them if they plan on taking the same route."

Senator Tallmadge nodded, "Naturally Captain, that makes perfect sense. Still, where have I heard of that name before? Carlyle,... _Captain Carlyle_?"

###########################

As Anna promised to Elsa, she would try her very best to be _civil_ to Prince Johan.

"**_Please Anna..._** all of this, ALL of our plans, hinges on the _perception_ that we did our very best to consider the charm and courtship of Prince Johan as a prospective suitor to my hand in marriage." Elsa begged her sister.

"Even if he _flirts_ or makes _passes_ at you?" Anna wailed.

Frustrated, Elsa slapped her forehead flabbergasted, "**OF** **COURSE**, Anna! Why do you think it's called a _courtship_?"

"But Elsa, that will take days? I don't know if I can stand it?" Anna was pouting again.

"Anna, we all can't have one-day courtships like you!" Elsa was running out of reasons or explanations to placate her own _true love_.

"Not fair!" Anna said, "But okay, I was _born_ ready for this!" Which caused Elsa to roll her eyes and Rapunzel to giggle.

"You know, if this wasn't so serious, I would have been rolling on the floor because of you two!" Rapunzel finally piped in after her snickering. "Even still, you two are so adorable. And Elsa, I'll do my best to keep Anna occupied."

Elsa brought up her hand and cupped Rapunzel's cheek, "Thanks, cuz."

The days that followed were a roller coaster ride for Anna. The subsequent _ice-rink event_ was something Anna was looking forward to. At least until she found out that Elsa planned to play the role of '_novice ice skater_'. That naturally meant that Prince Johan was practically glued to Elsa as she feigned being an amateur.

"She can skate backwards and blindfolded on four-inch high heels, for heavens sake! Just **look** where Johan is placing his hands on her! I'm going to punch him out!" Anna started towards the royal pair.

"Anna! Come right back here!" Rapunzel scolded. "You know the _rules_, no harming Prince Johan while he stays in Arendelle."

"Fine, I'm just going to sharpen his skates with this _club_ I've been saving for a _special occasion_, okay?" Anna asked sweetly.

"NO!" came her cousin's reply.

The tour to the _Ice Castle on the North Mountain_ was another exercise in restraint for Anna when Elsa suddenly declared that heights made her feel '_woozy_'.

"She built that thing on the highest mountain in Arendelle! The spire alone is almost five hundred feet high! Does she really think Johan is going to fall for this nonsense?" Anna was speechless.

"Uh, Anna, don't look up okay?" Rapunzel quietly asked her while gazing at the staircase made of ice that bridged the chasm.

"Why...?" Anna responded then dropped her jaw as she saw Elsa being carried in Johan's arms as he descended the staircase from the palace.

And so it continued...

To give Prince Johan his due, he showed Anna nothing but courtesy and respect in the days that followed. During the evening meals, he was most attentive to Anna's stories which always brought smiles and laughs from her family and friends.

Since tonight was the final night that Johan would have Elsa's attention exclusively to himself, Anna indeed felt that she should just "_let it go_" and enjoy the evening. The nearby towns reported that at least a dozen sails could be seen on the horizon. They would make port tomorrow.

The following days would bring dozens of creepy, slimy nobles and royals to her home. But unlike Johan, none of them would have exclusivity to Elsa's attention. "_Small Potatoes_" Anna giggled to herself.

Anna was smiling when her gaze caught Elsa's. She noticed her sister's complexion was far redder than could account for the last humorous story she just told. Elsa kept avoiding her eyes and kept looking up at the ceiling or down towards her lap. Her eyes became huge when she finally did lock eyes with her and the look of _embarrassment_ that Anna instantly recognized flashed across Elsa's face.

Anna looked beside Elsa to Prince Johan who sat beside her tonight. He was busy talking to Kristoff and Flynn. She then carefully scrutinized that one of his hands was underneath the table on Elsa's side. After following his arm down, she proceeded to glance underneath the table, decorum be damned.

There, Elsa was quietly enduring his presumptive liberties as Prince Johan was gently squeezing the Queen's thigh!

Anna's _scream_ could be heard all the way to the gates of the castle _Beyond Arendelle!_

###########################

"I want to _KILL HIM_!" Anna shrieked. "Why are ALL the gorgeous men so deceitful?"

"Well, Kristoff isn't deceitful. He's probably one of the kindest men I've ever met." her cousin said truthfully. "If I wasn't married, I think I might have fallen for this Prince, too,"

"Okay, _who_ are we talking about here?" Anna said while shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. "Kristoff? Prince Johan? Elsa?"

Lying beside her, Rapunzel also shovelled a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. "I said _Prince_, honey. Elsa _don't_ qualify. You've got her stuck in your brain again!" She choked down a swallow of red wine while pouring some more into the glass Anna held out.

Both girls were lying face down and side by side on Anna's bed. A large container of Double Chocolate Ice Cream was in front of them and both were using spoons to eat obscene quantities. Two bottles of red Merlot lay empty on the floor. With their hair up in curlers and both wearing modest cotton pyjamas, it was a typical female slumber party.

"I...I just don't know ...Punzel." Anna slurred slightly. "Is this why Elsa kicked me out of her room tonight?"

"Well, ...**no**, but you are unfocused, so I kicked Eugene out too so we can have a _girls_ _night_ out."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Punzel? He's only been here five days and already, I've missed _two_ of those days while Prince _Charming_ is busy wining, dining, groping and who knows what _else_ to my sister." Anna fretted. Her eyes were only half opened and she could tell her voice was faltering.

In no better shape, Rapunzel actually looked more like Anna's sister than Elsa did. Yes, Rapunzel had green eyes to Anna's blue ones, but with Rapunzel's hair was just as long as Anna's now and having turned gold to boot, she certainly looked like she fit into the same gene pool. Which she actually did.

"You _did_ spend five days with Elsa, just not two of those nights. You know she _does_ take this seriously. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing." Rapunzel playfully hugged her cousin as she tried to placate her. "Look, our lookouts from the nearby towns down the coast have already spotted some sails from around the nearby districts. The first arrivals will be here tomorrow. So let's get a good nights rest so we can help Elsa out as we planned, okay Anna?...Anna...?"

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz, _snort_, nnnggrrphh,...zzzzz!"

"_Nice_..." Rapunzel thought as she toasted her cousin and then she too closed her eyes and passed out.

###########################

Much like the day of the Coronation, Arendelle harbour was beginning to get crowded. From his vantage point from one of the lookout towers, Kristoff was able to tell some of the ships by the ensigns and flags they were flying.

Three ships of similar design flew white flags with the Union Jack in the corner _canton_. One of those flags were red, indicating a member of _royalty_ on board.

He saw ships large and small. Some with two masts and some with three. Some were sleek and fast with only one deck. Others had up to three main decks with canon aboard such as those with flags declaring themselves from the Kingdoms of Spain and Italy.

Two late arrivals, a sloop and a frigate were just making it past the gates of the harbour. They looked relatively new and the flags they flew were unfamiliar to him. The blue canton in the corner appeared to sport a circular symbol. "Hmm, I don't recognize those markings?" he rubbed the whiskers of his scraggly beard.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed down the stair case and into the tunnels of the castle walls. "Don't remember ever seeing a flag with _Stars and Stripes_?"

###########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **Arendelle**: _The Valley of Eagles_

The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of **Arendal**, located in the county of Aust-Agder, to the southwest of the Norwegian capital,

Norwegian, 'Aren' is possibly derived from 'ørn' which means "**eagle**", and 'delle' is most likely derived from 'dal' which means "**valley**".

2) **USS _Constitution_** is a wooden-hulled, three-masted _heavy frigate_ of the United States Navy. Named by President George Washington after the Constitution of the United States of America, she is the world's oldest commissioned naval vessel afloat. Launched in 1797, _Constitution _was one of s_ix original frigates_ authorized for construction by the Naval Act of 1794.

3) **Nathaniel Pitcher Tallmadge** (February 8, 1795 – November 2, 1864) was an American lawyer and politician. He was a U.S. Senator (Whig) from New York and Governor of the Wisconsin Territory.

4) **Manifest Destiny**: In the 19th century, _Manifest Destiny_ was the widely held belief in the United States that American settlers were destined to expand throughout the continent. Historians have for the most part agreed that there are three basic themes to Manifest Destiny:

i) The special virtues of the American people and their institutions;

ii) America's mission to redeem and remake the west in the image of agrarian America;

iii) An irresistible destiny to accomplish this essential duty.

5) I took a little bit of liberty when I changed the mythical character of a _Nymph_ from Greek and Latin mythology and personified it with a name used to describe a _medical condition. _Hence the mythical figure _Nymphomania, Goddess of Wanton Sex and Lust._

The title of the next Chapter pays tribute to a favourite author of mine. /users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/**Hi_Im_Elsa -at Archive of our own.**

##########################

Preview of Chapter 12

**HI, I'M ELSA**

Anna was not believing a single word! She was like a force of nature, and nothing would change her mind.

Elsa was not amused either, but her reaction to the _Scream Incident, _as it was now called, was mostly focused on Anna.

She wasn't particularly overjoyed with the liberties that Prince Johan took on her, or more precisely on her inner thigh, but she was after all playing the _siren. _Anna knew this of course, but the scene at last nights dinner table where the makings of myth and legend.


	12. Hi, I'm Elsa

**HI, I'M ELSA**

Anna was not believing a single word! She was like a force of nature, and nothing would change her mind.

Elsa was not amused either, but her reaction to the _Scream Incident, _as it was now called, was mostly focused on Anna.

She wasn't particularly overjoyed with the liberties that Prince Johan took on her, or more precisely on her inner thigh, but she was after all playing the _siren. _Anna knew this of course, but the scene at last nights dinner table where the makings of myth and legend.

Anna was not feeling the best this morning because of several reasons.

First, she had a hangover from eating too much ice cream and drinking too much wine with Rapunzel, who was absent because she was in even worse shape.

Secondly, her anger with Johan and her subsequent outburst after dinner demonstrated that she still had a lot to learn when it came to dealing with her peers. Especially since she agreed to let Johan court Elsa. Though in her own defence, it _did_ look like Elsa was at a loss at what to do herself!

Lastly, her brief but bitter encounter with her sister, immediately after she rendered Prince Johan _unconscious,_ was painful to bear. She felt broken when Elsa calmly but coldly told her that she should find another bed to sleep in tonight.

"I'll say it again Anna: **I'm sorry!** I'm so very sorry that I did that to Elsa!" Prince Johan was almost in tears. All he had to do was bend his tall frame down to his knees and you would consider him a conquered fallen enemy to Anna's might!

"That's _Princess_ Anna and _Queen_ Elsa!" she demanded.

"_Princess_ Anna!" Johan quickly responded. "I was a fool to presume to touch _Queen_ Elsa. I...I ...just felt I was running out of time! And your sister is _so_ beautiful! That's not to say you aren't beautiful too. And _**scary**_! I mean **_very_**... beautiful!" her tried to flatter her.

Anna's arms were still crossed as she surveyed the object of her anger. Prince Johan was still a very handsome man, though right now his hair was plastered all over his head and soaked with nervous fear. Her frown seemed to cause great distress for the Prince. He also seemed genuinely regretful of his impulsive actions, which considering his station as a member of the ruling house, were repugnant.

For his part, Johan felt lucky that Queen Elsa did not hold him completely at fault for the actions of his _busy_ hands and fingers under the table last night. He was getting desperate. The next day would bring dozens of new suitors. He also did not expect to fall under the spell Elsa cast. What could some isolated royal wench, however powerful, affect his cosmopolitan upbringing? Oh, she was _pleasing_ to the eyes and senses, but his experience with the sycophants at his father's court predetermined his expectations of her.

"_I was **so** wrong about Elsa... and Anna too!_" he considered under both their glares. "_They are definitely not the backward, country bumpkins that father made them out to b_e."

"Okay Anna? It seems that _Prince_ Johan is prepared to make amends. Don't you think that you should too?" Elsa was prepared to forget the whole embarrassing event, but Johan seemed to flinch at Elsa's use of his _title_ again.

"Okay fine!" Anna said stubbornly. "I'm sorry that I bashed your head with my chair."

Johan actually looked up and smiled gratefully if not miserably.

"_Hmmm, okay, so he's not all bad._" Anna reflected. "_Men can be such animals, especially when they see Elsa decked out in her ice dress, letting it all hang out. I suppose if I were a man, I would jump her too!" _a hidden smile was forming."_Actually I have!_"

"Well then, if we can _all_ now act like adults, then perhaps we can continue forward and start the day properly?" Elsa asked.

They all nodded, wanting to put this whole event behind them, though Anna was certain that Johan would behave himself and not act like "_Prince Touchy-Feely" _again_._

As Anna was about to leave, Elsa put her arm out and barred her from exiting. Anna had her head down after the reprimand and was following everyone out, so it caused her to be a little surprised. She looked up just as Elsa closed the double door of her private study and calmly studied her sister.

"_Another lecture_?" Anna thought as Elsa started forming a small smirk. "Look Elsa, I'm sorry for what I..."

Elsa crashed her lips to Anna's as she pushed her body forcibly against the door and held both of her arms up, pinning her against the solid oak.

Startled by her sister's passionate kiss, Anna briefly let out a soft squeak, but quickly closed her eyes and allowed Elsa to take control of their encounter.

Her sister's breathing was heavy as if she was holding in her passion after a long time. Elsa's tongue was desperately searching in Anna's mouth and she felt herself responding back hungrily since she missed her company last night.

Finally, after the need for air grew too strong, both sister's parted lips, a thin strand of saliva bridged their exposed tongues.

Anna was too shocked to verbally express anything, but the look of curiosity was evident. She tilted her head slightly as if to ask a question.

Instead of answering immediately, Elsa fingered a loose lock of red-blonde hair behind Anna's ear and warmly smiled at her sister while looking directly eye to eye. She remained silent a little longer as she studied the confused expression Anna was giving her. Finally, she said softly, "Thank You for being my knight in shining armour!".

Anna blushed happily back.

##########################

The day of the festival had finally arrived! Much of what happened during the Coronation was being repeated again. The _Mayor_ was in his element greeting guests as they arrived in exactly the same spot as he was last time on the docks. The stores and shops were displaying their wares in a market-like format. Booths of all kinds opened in the grand square of town starting at the far end of the bridge connecting to the castle courtyard.

Out in the harbour, dozens of ships were anchored since the piers could only manage a small tithe of them. There were many more ships and guests than attended Elsa's coronation last month. With the distinct absence of the ships from _Weselton_ and the _Southern Isles._

_**HMS Tremendous**_ along with _**Hindostan**_ and _**Dromedary**_ were tethered together in staggered line-abreast formation at the end of the pier. _Queen Victoria_ of Great Britain was pregnant and unable to attend but sent the _Duke of Edinburgh_ as her vassal and her ships were accorded the honoured berths at the end of the pier. Alongside was the recently re-christened Arendellian Frigate flagship **_HMAS_ _Snow Queen_**_. _Her sister ships, the re-christened sloops **_Norweigian Wood_** and **_Elsanna_** were anchored off _Lockout Point_ since there was precious space left at the pier.

The British ships were only fourth-rated ships of-the-line with fifty guns on two decks, with the exception of _Tremendous_ which was a third-rater and armed with seventy-four canons. The ships of the small British squadron were by no means the most powerful ones in the harbour, but **together**, the squadron sent a reminder to the other nations that Britain still ruled the sea-lanes. The French ship-of-the-line _**Suffren**_ was newer and more powerful with over ninety guns. As was the Spanish _**Santa Ana** _with 112 guns on three decks, but both ships were _alone_. The _Battle of Trafalgar_ still on the minds of many seamen who chose to stand with Napoleon._  
_

As if to challenge that notion, _USS Constitution _and_ Eagle_ were just clearing the harbour gates entrance and aligning themselves with the other anchored vessels. Though not officially a squadron, the seamen and sailors on board the _other_ vessels perceived them together as such. The two ships from that upstart nation overseas were the smallest ships-of-the-line, but they represented a new fledging power rising in the _New World_.

Senator Tallmadge had never been to Europe and was awed by the sheer overhanging cliffs that circled the harbour and fjords. It was breathtaking and beautiful. A stark comparison to the combined navies gathered in the harbour.

He opened his pocket watch. Half-past twelve, his eyes lingering at a small portrait of a young, beautiful girl who was smiling on the opposing half along with him and his wife. Sighing, he snapped the watch closed and gazed at the nearing town, "_It would have been your twentieth birthday today._" he thought of his daughter. Her lovely face smiling back with her long blonde ponytail behind her.

#########################

Far busier than last time, Kai was at the main foyer room acting like a concierge. Unlike last time when Arendelle hosted a gala event, this time the purpose was far more reaching regarding the long-term future of the monarchy. The festival was of indeterminate duration and at the Queen's pleasure.

The front hall passage leading to the foyer was redecorated under supervision of Kristoff. On the left side were large portraits of Queen Elsa at various stages of her life starting when she was only one year old. The paintings progressed at regular intervals until the largest one at the end of the hall depicted her Coronation. The portrait was similar to her father's portrait of him holding Arendelle's _Royal Orb and Staff of Ruling_.

The other side of the hallway were similar pictures of Anna, also at various stages in her life. The last and largest painting depicted Anna as she was at the Coronation. Her hair up in a bun with her twin ponytails wrapped around her head. Kristoff fondly remembered that look since it was the first time he saw her at _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post._

Most of the guests viewing the portraits failed to notice the change in Elsa's demeanour captured in the paintings as they walked down the hallway. The shift was subtle, but under scrutiny, one could tell that the presence captured of her in the images showed increasing apprehension associated with fear. A far different sequence of events were reflected in Anna's portraits. Though her life was lonely as well, the paintings always seemed to capture her brighter side.

One painting however remained under wraps and was on the same wall of the main entrance. People walking in would have to turn around and look up at the wall towards the vaulted ceiling of the foyer to view the covered painting. The art was commissioned shortly after _T__he Thaw_ by Anna and was covered in anticipation of the festival.

"What a fine portrait of the Queen!" A fez capped noble from the Ottoman Empire observed. _**Sultan Abdülmecid the First**_ had recently succeeded his father last year and was busy making alliances with France and Great Britain. Eager to be included with the dealings of European powers, he quickly accepted Elsa's offer. However, he was looking for his fourth wife at the time and sent a viceroy to propose to her in his stead.

Others were also slowly walking down the corridor admiring the portraits of Anna too, as she would someday be available as a bride with the substantial _dowry_ that would be provided. But most were extolling the fine virtues of the Queen, her beauty and naturally her _powers_.

A well-built and well dressed, clean shaven man stood at the front of the Foyer watching the many foreign dignitaries admire the paintings. "_This makes me so ill_!" Kristoff thought as he was attired in a fine suit complete with tails, a fake grin almost seared to his face. "_How nobility can admire a person not for what they are but what __they represent? Money, prestige and power are all they're thinking about when they look at Elsa's and Anna's pictures!"_

Anna made certain that his clothes set him apart from the servants so that no guests would treat him as such. His role was simply to greet the guests and provide answers to their questions if the need arose.

"_Welcome to Castle Arendelle!"_

_"Please see Kai the House Master, he can arrange to show you to your rooms."_

_"Dinner will be at seven."_

_"The WC? Down the second hall, third door on your left."_

Kristoff did his best to rise to the occasion, though he felt inadequate from his lack of French or Latin.

Flynn was also recruited as Rapunzel was indisposed from the previous evening. He however was bedecked in attire that bestowed his noble rank as _Baron Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Corona._ He admitted to Kristoff one evening while drinking that **all** the medals on his tunic represented deeds of a less noble nature.

"_This one is for participating in over one-hundred bar-fights." _he said while pointing to a small sunburst encircled by a wreath_. "This one is for drinking twelve pints of ale in ten minutes. But my favourite one is **this** one for sleeping with over...**oh hi honey!** I mean it was for steeping... steeping tea, yes that's it. I love tea._" he was unable to continue since Rapunzel had arrived and appeared behind him, a frown on her face, even as Kristoff was giving him a signal to shut up with his hands.

Many of the nobles engaging him in idle conversation often left scratching their heads in puzzlement, unaware of his humble beginnings and later his infamous deeds.

#########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **Battle of Trafalgar** (21 October 1805) was a naval engagement fought by the Royal Navy against the combined fleets of the French and Spanish Navies, during the War of the Third Coalition (August–December 1805) of the Napoleonic Wars (1803–1815).

2) **HMS _Tremendous_** was a 74-gun third rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 30 October 1784 at Deptford. She was sold in 1897.

3) _**Suffren**_ was a 90-gun Ship of the line of the French Navy named in honour of Pierre André de Suffren de Saint Tropez, lead ship of her class. She was scrapped in 1874.

4) _**Santa Ana**_ was a 112-gun three-decker ship of the line of the Spanish Navy, built to plans by Romero Landa. She was the prototype and lead ship of the Santa Ana class, also known as _los Meregildos._

5) **HMS_ Hindostan_** (variously Hindustan) and **HMS_ Dromedar_y** were 50-gun two-deck fourth raters of the Royal Navy. Hindostan was originally the teak-built East Indiaman named _Admiral Rainier_ that the Royal Navy brought into service in May 1804. Perhaps her best known voyage was her trip to **Australia** in 1809 when she and Dromedary brought Governor Lachlan Macquarie to replace Governor William Bligh after the Rum Rebellion.

6) **Abdülmecid I** (Ottoman Turkish: عبد المجيد اول _'Abdü'l-Mecīd-i evvel_) (23/25 April 1823 – 25 June 1861) was the 31st Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and succeeded his father Mahmud II on 2 July 1839.

7) Around the year 1800, Thomas Wedgwood made the first known attempt to capture the image in a camera obscura by means of a light-sensitive substance. He used paper or white leather treated with silver nitrate.

_"Boulevard du Temple_", a daguerreotype made by Louis Daguerre in 1838, is generally accepted as the earliest **photograph** to include people.

_**SPOILER NOTE BELOW**_

_I hope you readers found the names of the ships of Arendelle's Navy acceptable. I thought it might be names that Elsa and Anna would choose if they actually, seriously thought about it. A little bit of a spoiler, but there are more ship names of the _**Royal Arendellian Navy**_ that need to be assigned, **so I would really like your input!**_

_I'm retired Navy (USN) so bear with me if I like to extoll the virtue of my branch of service._

The title of this Chapter pays tribute to a favourite author of mine who writes on another fan fiction site. His pen name is the name of this chapter.

/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/**Hi_Im_Elsa -at Archive of our own.**

#

Preview of Chapter 13

**ANNA'S ICE DRESS**

Anna was sitting herself in front of Elsa's vanity table as her handmaiden began addressing her hair. "Sure, but I better check up on Punzel beforehand and see if she needs some help. She looked like she was hit by a carriage this morning, but Flynn told me she was much better later on when he went to the pier to see his friends."

"Oh, did _they_ arrive today?" this time frost did appear on the railing. Elsa quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, on the _**O.S.S. VULTURE**_... or something like that?" Anna waved her hand in the air at her lack of recollection.

Elsa sat down nearby at another station and proceeded to scrutinize her face in the mirror as _her _handmaiden also attended preparing her hair. As the handmaiden removed Elsa's silk robe, Anna took a quick peek at her sister who apparently was nude underneath. Anna quickly realized earlier that Elsa's modesty seemed to waver between extreme or non-existent, depending on her mood or comfort level.

Sometimes, she wouldn't have ever considered being naked with Anna in a _non-romantic_ setting. Other times she would almost seem immodest or perhaps _indifferent_ since it was her handmaiden, who she _knew_ all her life, or Anna, who she planned to _spend _the rest of her life.

Either way, Anna smiled quietly to herself as she took sideways glances and admired the perfect figure and pale white skin her sister was displaying. Trying not to to be obvious, Anna inadvertently cupped her smaller chest and compared herself to Elsa as she regarded her sister's larger breasts. "_C'mon girls, you gotta catch up!_" she urged her bosom. "_Oh well, Elsa has a three year head start, I'm still a teenager after all_."

"I see you _peeking_ Anna, what are you up to?" Elsa smiled while also looking sideways at her sister, unable to turn her head since her hair was being brushed by her handmaiden, _Sigrid_.

"Nothing." Anna said craftily smiling. By now, _Isolde_ had finished brushing Anna's hair and was plaiting the ponytails which she was going to wrap into a bun. "Are you going to wear another ice dress tonight?"

"Well you said no _ice-dresses_, but I assumed you meant for the ball, so the answer is: _yes_." Elsa answered, this time her handmaiden was creating the single strand Elsa preferred.

"Can you make _me_ one?" she asked out of the blue. Both handmaidens heads popped up in surprise as they looked at each other at Anna's question.

Elsa blinked twice herself, then her eyes popped open too. "_Wait, what_?"


	13. Anna's Ice Dress

**ANNA'S ICE DRESS**

"I better be at the pier when _Viktor_ arrives, okay honey?" Flynn asked his sick wife.

Actually Rapunzel was really suffering from a hangover. She was bent double over the porcelain toilet and retching occasionally. Flynn was actually wondering where she put her food since her waist was so tiny he could almost circle it with both hands.

"Ohhh, what did I do to deserve this?" Rapunzel moaned. "Wait, I'll come with you, Eugene...ohhh..._barf_!"

"Uh no, I don't think so my precious dove!" Flynn grimaced at what his wife just did.

The very fact that she was throwing up was enough for Flynn to ask Anna if he could take her spot at the receiving end of the reception line.

It was decided that Anna and Elsa were to be absent for the first day of arrivals and present themselves only at an informal dinner that evening with the arrivals of the first day's guests. The following days would bring more wayward stragglers from Kingdoms further away.

It upset Rapunzel that she would not be able to assist her extended family when they needed her the most, but she really was not cut out for alcohol. It impressed her that Anna who had at least as much as she did only suffered from a minor headache.

Still, her _wilder half_ did rise to the occasion when she needed him. Much as Kristoff had for Anna. She felt sorry that Kristoff would not be able to complete himself with Anna, but Rapunzel knew that Elsa's and Anna's love for each other matched hers with Flynn.

#########################

Much like last time, Elsa stood outside the balcony of her bedroom and anxiously watched the precession of nobility arrive. The number of guests coming across the bridge from the pier towards the open gates was less crowded than before, but unlike last time, the event was not occuring over one particular day or evening.

Elsa suspected that some arrivals were still in their ships, deciding to make a later appearance for one reason or another. No matter, she would have Kai arrange for a proclamation to be made, both written and verbal, that the official ball would occur in three days to ensure all would have an opportunity to attend.

The festival of course would start immediately, with events outside and within the courtyard and _fireworks_ slated for tonight. The mayor already had the town musical band performing on the raised stage in the courtyard, surrounded with jesters, clowns and street performers.

"Time for another show, I suppose?" Elsa gripped the railing of the balcony. This time no frost appeared under her palms or on the wood railing.

"What was that, Elsa?" Anna was was towelling herself off from a bath and the towel was covering up her mane of red-gold hair.

"_Did I say that out loud_?" Elsa thought. "Nothing, my love. We'll make an appearance to welcome the guests and hold an audience at six-thirty and then mingle before we have dinner in the main dining room, okay?"

Anna was sitting herself in front of Elsa's vanity table as her handmaiden began addressing her hair. "Sure, but I better check up on Punzel beforehand and see if she needs some help. She looked like she was hit by a carriage this morning, but Flynn told me she was much better later on when he went to the pier to see his friends."

"Oh, did _they_ arrive today?" this time frost did appear on the railing. Elsa quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, on the _**O.S.S. VULTURE**_... or something like that?" Anna waved her hand in the air at her lack of recollection.

Elsa sat down nearby at another station and proceeded to scrutinize her face in the mirror as _her _handmaiden also attended preparing her hair. As the handmaiden removed Elsa's silk robe, Anna took a quick peek at her sister who apparently was nude underneath. Anna quickly realized earlier that Elsa's modesty seemed to waver between extreme or non-existent, depending on her mood or comfort level.

Sometimes, she wouldn't have ever considered being naked with Anna in a _non-romantic_ setting. Other times she would almost seem immodest or perhaps _indifferent_ since it was her handmaiden, who she _knew_ all her life, or Anna, who she planned to _spend _the rest of her life.

Either way, Anna smiled quietly to herself as she took sideways glances and admired the perfect figure and pale white skin her sister was displaying. Trying not to to be obvious, Anna inadvertently cupped her smaller chest and compared herself to Elsa as she regarded her sister's larger breasts. "_C'mon girls, you gotta catch up!_" she urged her bosom. "_Oh well, Elsa has a three year head start, I'm still a teenager after all_."

"I see you _peeking_ Anna, what are you up to?" Elsa smiled while also looking sideways at her sister, unable to turn her head since her hair was being brushed by her handmaiden, _Sigrid_.

"Nothing." Anna said craftily smiling. By now, _Isolde_ had finished brushing Anna's hair and was plaiting the ponytails which she was going to wrap into a bun. "Are you going to wear another ice dress tonight?"

"Well you said no _ice-dresses_, but I assumed you meant for the ball. So the answer is: _yes_." Elsa replied, this time her handmaiden was creating the single strand Elsa preferred.

"Can you make _me_ one?" she asked out of the blue. Both handmaidens heads popped up in surprise as they looked at each other at Anna's question.

Elsa blinked twice herself, then her eyes popped open too. "_Wait, what_?"

#########################

"You wanted to see me, Viktor?" his _first mate_ asked as they were preparing their baggage to be off-loaded.

Viktor regarded the young man. A little older than Flynn, his muscular frame, square jaw and youth made him an anomaly amongst his crew. Most were like himself, men just past their physical prime but well suited to leading a crew in affairs that remained on or just on the other side of the law.

_John Samuels_ was not his birth name, but like Flynn, he too took up a more flattering name that better suited United States' naming conventions. His background was also perfect for the plan that Viktor had in mind. And it didn't hurt that John really didn't need to change his name _too_ much from it's original version that brought his _family_ to America from his native _Norway_ as _Johan Samuelson._

_"_So it begins, doesn't it? Like we discussed, we'll try and stay low for the next day or two." Viktor remarked. "The devil is that we now have to contend with some government official who happens to be aboard that big bastard over there!" He was pointing at the _Constitution_. "As soon as Flynn gets here, we'll get the ball rolling. I'm going to make sure that we're absent tonight from any social gathering these Arendellians plan to have so that we can scout the place out. Make sure the men know what to do, I only want the most reliable ones for this _job_!"

"You worry too much, boss." Samuels drawled. Having been Viktor's lieutenant for the last five years running their '_empire_' states-side in _Louisiana_ and hailing from the untamed woods of _Alabama_, John Samuels had a _southern accent _in his speech. "The men I picked are all loyal and know what to do."

"They better be, this is going to be my _nest-egg_ so I don't want any screwups!" Viktor exclaimed. "Well here comes our host and benefactor now! Just look at that **shiny uniform**! Stay quiet and let me do the talking!"

With his hands on his hips and a frown on his face, Viktor Carlyle waited at the top of the gang plank as Flynn made his way up. "I told you the next time I see you Flynn, I'd KILL YOU!" he snarled. He quickly changed his facial expression to a grin and held out his hand.

Not expecting the kind of greeting he would get from Viktor, Flynn made sure to arm himself with a sword and dagger when he made ready for the meeting. He was just raising his hand to shake the hand of his old mentor and beginning to smile when Viktor's response registered. His hand quickly dropped to his sword and was prepared to unsheathe it when he saw the grin. "_Whew! It was even-odds deciding which way this was going to turn out!_" He thought to himself.

For his part, Viktor saw the lightning quick reactions Flynn demonstrated at his original grim countenance, and decided that it would have been fool-hardy to test the boy this early in the game. It also could have proven _fatal_ if he under-estimated the new noble. "_Well, he did learn from the best!_" he congratulated himself.

"Look at you, _Baron_! Forgive me if I do not shit in my pants, but I _do_ know you when you were a little snot-running, penny-stealing thug!" he exclaimed jokingly.

"I see you still don't _bathe_, Viktor! How are you? And who is this strapping fellow?" Flynn said after shaking the hand of his old friend.

Viktor responded, "This, Flynn my boy, is _John Samuels **Carlyle**_, my **son**!"

#########################

"**Bullshit!**" Rapunzel said to no one in particular.

"Ggrrummpphh!" Anna smothered a gasp at Rapunzel's curse. "I didn't say it _wouldn't_ be cold but I think I can handle it." she proceeded to walk with grace as a model would down a runway.

The three young royals were now gathered in Elsa's room as they readied for the preliminary reception in about an hours time.

Elsa knew this was a bad idea right from the start, but she also saw that Anna was really trying hard to emulate her in front of their guests. She was still shaking her head at the idea,remembering what happened right after Anna asked her question...

"_You can't be serious, Anna! You would freeze your... yourself from the cold! And I don't mean just a minor case of frostbite!_" Elsa was shocked at the notion.

"_Well why not, Elsa? It can't be that cold? I don't see Sigrid trembling from being near you!_"

Elsa was still dumbfounded by her sister's request. "_She's not touching it with her skin. Here, you try and see what it's like._" Elsa offered to Anna. "_The last time you hugged me while I was wearing my dress, you were wearing a winter outfit._" Now she was blushing a little at that _innocent_ time before they became lovers.

"_Wait, wait, I want to see if Punzels okay, and I want her to see this! This is going to be so much fun_!" Anna leaped up and bolted to her old room half naked.

Elsa regarded her sister's eagerness as she went through the door and into the hallway practically undressed. "_Anna really doesn't have any modesty when it come to showing her perfect body to anyone? I'm going to have to show her some decorum for both our sakes._" Elsa considered.

"_Shall I continue your Majesty, or should I wait until Princess Anna returns_?" her handmaiden asked.

"_Please continue, Sigrid. I'm sure that Anna will only be a moment_." Elsa sat back down.

It was more than a moment when Anna came back with their cousin in tow. Rapunzel looked almost normal with the exception of a slight paleness from her normal complexion. Her evening dress was royal purple in colour accented with bright yellow edging. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her voice however did not match the radiance of her appearance.

"Anna, my head still feels funny and I don't think I should be running about. I am _not_ drinking any wine tonight, that's for sure!" Rapunzel looked a little under the weather.

"I see you are recovering from your previous evenings gluttony." Elsa smirked a little.

Rapunzel stuck out her tongue at her older cousin in answer but her worn out look betrayed her. "I don't know where you get your energy from Anna? How do you do it?"

"Oh Punzel, you just have to try out new things! Like this for instance." she came up behind Elsa's sitting form and placed her hands on her sister's back. She could feel the coolness of the material but pretended not to notice it. Elsa lifted her chin and looked up and behind at her sister. Smiling, she studied her sisters upside down face as her palms slowly started succumbing to the cold. Anna was trying to hold it in but after a minute she had to let go. "Ohh, cold, cold, cold, cold."

"See Anna, this just won't work." Elsa turned around and placed her arms around Anna's waist. "I think it's cute that you want to try my clothes, but you simply can't stand the cold. My powers make me immune to the cold."

Slightly perturbed by her sister's comment, Anna replied, "And _my powers _allow me to put up with your sass!". Moving her hands to Elsa's shoulders, Anna placed her palms on the diaphanous material of Elsa's cape. She could barely feel any cold here. "Hmm, how come it's not cold here?" she asked her sister.

"Well, the material there is very thin and delicate. But I **can't** make you a dress out of _that_! You would be walking around almost _naked_!" Elsa grinned, not realizing that Rapunzel and both handmaidens were also grinning.

"Hmm, we'll have to come back to that one later..." Anna said with a wolfish grin of her own, "When we're _alone_!"

Elsa quickly glanced at _Sigrid_ and _Isolde_, but neither girl seemed shocked or repulsed. She relaxed a bit. Both handmaidens were only a little older than herself, and they both grew up in the castle with them since they were children, having served Anna and Elsa, even as both sisters were separated from each other.

"Okay Elsa, I've been dying to find out what you wear _underneath_ that dress. Are you wearing undergarments? Can you show me please?" Anna was starting to get aroused. Strangely enough, Rapunzel too was starting to look eager.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Elsa stood up and sashayed a little while twirling her cloak around herself, a teasing voice coming from her mouth.

Both of her relations propped up at the seductive tone Elsa was using. She was definitely in her element now and the pheromones she was releasing was intoxicating.

As Elsa was displaying her charms, Anna cornered her against the vanity table and said with a grin, "_Put up, or shut up..sis_!"

Smiling seductively, Elsa backed up against the table and leaned her bottom against the edge while bending down and clutching the hem of her dress with both hands. While keeping her eyes glued to Anna's, she slowly raised the dress up to her waist, pulling the dress apart down the slit in the centre.

Anna bit her lip as first Elsa's shapley calves were revealed, then her smooth thighs and finally her pelvis was exposed.

Elsa was enjoying this too, as she definitely had everybody's attention. Her modesty certainly went out the window, but right now she didn't care!

Anna gasped as she saw the sparkling panties that made up her sisters undergarment. A small white patch of material that was practically see-through barely covered Elsa's hairless lips. The tiny triangle was held by three straps which appeared to look like pearls but were tiny balls of ice. Two straps went up the front and enclircled her waist. Anna assumed the other strap went up her buttocks between her cheeks and was tied together in the back.

Anna could barely contain herself as Elsa leaned back a little while still holding open her dress and seductively posed. A soft whistle brought Anna back, but it was Rapunzel that was making the sound. "My God, Elsa that is _so_ sexy." Rapunzel said.

Anna could only nod, unable to take her eyes off her sister. "Are... are you...also wearing a bra... like that?" Anna gulped, not knowing if she could stand the answer.

"Yes, but I don't think we have the time for that now!" Elsa said as she lowered the hem of her dress and stood up straighter. She didn't know what possesed her to do what she just did. It made her feel sexy, but it was a little out of character. She wondered if her magic and Rapunzels's were combining with unusual effects since Rapunzels's reactions were unusual for her too.

"Anna, Anna, snap out if it!" Rapunzel snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's unfocused eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...sorry." Anna blinked. "_Wow, that was sooo... hot_!" she thought. "_So_, will you make me one now? I know I can take it!"

"**Bullshit!**" Rapunzel said to no one in particular.

#########################

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Kristoff sidled over to Flynn and quietly whispered to him (sotto voce). "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago?"

"Why are you _whispering_, everybody around us is talking, so it's not like we're in church?" Flynn answered back in his normal voice.

Kristoff looked around, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he resumed his normal voice. "Anyways, aren't they going to make a presentation first?"

At that instant, a horn blew announcing the imminent presence of the Queen. The castle herald at the side door made the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Madame's et Monsieur's, Senoras y Senors, Damen und Herren. **Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Rapunzel of Corona."**

"_Wait, what_?" Kristoff thought as the gathered crowd began bowing at the entrance of the royals and then began clapping. "_Where's Anna_?" He looked at Flynn who also looked confused but gave an exaggerated shrug.

Rapunzel stood a little behind as Elsa graciously looked at the crowd and regarded the assembled royalty and nobility in the Throne room. She was in her element, and the light from the many torch braziers and candelabras reflected off her ice gown like millions of diamonds. Her new crown was slightly larger than her Coronation crown. It was a complete circlet made from _magic ice_ that wouldn't melt. One that she made upon coming back to Arendelle. This was _her_ crown.

In a loud and firm voice she began. "Thank You friends for coming here on such short notice. Some of you dear friends were here only a scant month ago! We hope the weather turns out better!" she said with unexpected amusement.

Rapunzel, Flynn and Kristoff all smiled at Elsa's levity. The room became louder at the mild chuckling and murmuring at Elsa's comment. The returning guests found the Queen this time around to be much more relaxed and open as she continued with her speech. No wonder, now that the burden she held secret no longer applied.

Unbeknownst to most of them, Elsa had a new secret of course, but this time she was certain she could overcome it with her _Grand Plan_. Especially with the love of her sister and the help of her cousin and friends.

The crowd was clapping loudly now as Elsa finished. She was preparing to mingle with her cousin but was slightly annoyed at someone's absence. "_What's taking Anna so bloody long_?" she wondered as she banished a slight frown that was forming.

The trumpet was heard again as the herald announced, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The crowds once again stopped and bowed as the side door opened and Anna came hurriedly through, much like last time.

This time though, the light caught on Anna's gown very much like it did Elsa's just moments earlier. Anna's movements were a little awkward since the heels of her new shoes were _much_ higher than she was used to. The cape she wore was also something unfamiliar. But probably the most awkward part of her ensemble was the dress she was wearing. The material was softly rustling as it clinked and shimmered with her movements. Silence fell in the throne room as all eyes focused on Arendelle's _**Heiress Presumptive.**_

Elsa's own eyes were wide open and, like almost everyone in the room, her jaw dropped too at the spectacular sight centred on the throne dias.

Confident she had everyone's attention, Anna lifted the front of her clothes and gently curtsied while softly smiling. The motion caused movement which made a slight tinkling noise in the folds of the _**ice dress** _she wore.

#########################

**AUTHOR NOTES**

1) The earliest documentation of **fireworks** dates back to 7th century China, where they were invented. The fireworks were used to accompany many festivities. It is a part of the culture of China and had its origin there; eventually it spread to other cultures and societies.

2) Sotto Voce in Italian (from Latin) means to say or talk in a lower voice. Such as when Kristoff speaks for Sven.

3) An **heir presumptive** or **heiress presumptive** is the person entitled to inherit a throne, peerage, or other hereditary honour, but whose position can be displaced (in legal terms, is "subject to divestiture") by the birth of an heir or heiress apparent or of a new heir presumptive with a better claim to the position in question.

4) This chapter is mostly fluff since the plot was getting a little heavy and needed to deflate a little. The main characters are in place though so things will start moving quickly enough. Since this story has so many variables, I tried keeping the number of minor characters small by NOT giving them personal names. Many stories I've read had names for almost everyone, but I feel that if a character is merely there to advance the plot and never show up again, there's no point to putting a name on him or her. It merely serves to confuse the reader. I did give Anna and Elsa's handmaiden's names because they do a LOT for them and deserve to be properly identified.

5) Norwegian: "_Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_" means in English: "Well, this is going to be hard. He's gorgeous!"

6) Norwegian: "_Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg_." means in English: "It will be harder for me, I assure you."

Thanks for sticking around. Please give me some input for **Arendelle's Navy **if you are so inclined!

#########################

Preview of Chapter 14

**YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL-ER**

"Welcome to Arendelle, John Samuels Carlyle! My sister and I have never hosted anyone from _America_ before. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty!" his reply had enough _southern drawl _that Elsa actually had to frown slightly as if not quite catching all his words.

John Samuels noticed her confused look and quickly switched the inflection in his voice to a _yankee pitch_ and re-iterated himself.

He added, "Forgive me Majesty, sometimes I forget myself in the presence of such beauty. Being away from duty has caused my speech to revert back to childhood patterns."

"None is necessary, Mister Carlyle." Elsa was impressed how smoothly his voice changed to the more recognizable _northern accent._

_"_Also, please call me _John Samuels or John_, your Majesty."

"Only if you call me _Elsa_ as well John Samuels?" Under her breath she whispered to herself, "_Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_"

"Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg." He replied back. "What is the word I'm looking for...**_beautiful-ler_**?"

Elsa blinked and blushed at being overheard. "You speak my language?"

"It is the _least_ I could do; since you spoke mine _first_," John Samuels answered back.

Taking his hand and pulling him away so the nearby guests could see, Elsa guided him towards the centre table where Rapunzel, Flynn and the others waited. John Samuels held out his arm and she took it as they slowly walked to her family while all the guests cast glances at the Queen and the young man in the foreign naval uniform.


	14. You look Beautiful-er

**YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL-ER**

Senator Nathaniel Tallmadge was certain that this was going to be an interesting but uneventful foray into European bombast, as noble met noble and discussed minutiae that wouldn't interest anyone without blue blood in their veins.

"_I wonder if anyone of them had ever had to work for a living?_" he eyed the robes, tunics, capes and gowns that the elite precession of royalty paraded before him as he too followed in their footsteps across the castle bridge.

He also eyed the many nobles who wore _military_ uniforms or similar apparel. "_Did they actually earn their rank by going to an academy to study and train? Did they take part in real combat? Or did they merely inherit their rank and played **soldier** during events and celebrations?_" he wondered.

He wasn't so naive that he knew most of the world was like this. A self governing democracy was a rare thing. However very few nations indeed had absolute monarchies either, where the people of the land were ruled solely by a sovereign, dictatorial or otherwise. Constitutional monarchies have become the norm, and the few places that didn't practice that line of government were usually shunned by the rest of the world anyways. **Not** so with this charming enclave of the world. Everyone it seemed wanted to know this kingdom of Arendelle.

The vendors and stalls in the town courtyard reminded him of the _five points district _in Brooklyn, and the street performers and bands had the ring of the 'old country'. He quickly admonished himself with the notion that **THIS** _was _the old country.

The castle of course was splendid in it's design and layout. It didn't have the overbearing presence of the huge stone and earth glory of the pictures he'd seen of English, French and Germanic Kingdoms, but the structure was sound and probably several times older than his own country!

Several criers inside the courtyard were proclaiming that the Evening Ball would be held in three days. That should give him some time to actually get to know the people since he planned on seeing how the common folks felt about their new queen. He was certain that he would need to hire a translator, since only the nobility and perhaps the men working near the docks would actually know how to speak English. His French was rusty, but his Latin was intact. A legacy in more ways than one from studying Law at Harvard University.

The Main Doors to the castle were wide open and the long hallway beckoned him inside. He first regarded the portraits on the right side of a young child with bright red hair that slowly was turning gold with longer and longer ponytails. "_This one must be the younger child, Anna?_" he smiled at the curious and precocious expressions painted on canvas.

Turning around, he assumed he would see the maturing faces of her sibling _Elsa_, the Queen. "_Her sister must be just as lovely!_" he prepared himself.

As his eyes surveyed the paintings on the opposing wall, his mouth became larger and his eyes became wider. Several guests almost absent-mindly walked into him since he remained motionless for many seconds. Nathaniel Tallmadge merely kept gaping as his vision took in the image of the Queen from child to adult.

After a minute, a small sound escaped his lips and a tear rolled down his left eye.

####################

Viktor Carlyle and John Samuels entered the main foyer with seven of their men in tow. Both men regarded the paintings on both sides of the hall and were alternating their glances back and forth.

Viktor was replaying the conversation he had with Flynn earlier at the docks onboard his ship, USS _Eagle_. "_Remember Flynn, we need to discuss some details before we set this plan of yours in motion. I have a few points I want to go over with you."_

John Samuels however was busy studying Elsa's face as the portraits grew increasingly more current. "_The blonde one looks quite striking, but the younger one is probably the more daring of the two._" he analyzed. He stopped at the last painting of Anna. Her Coronation dress long frozen and discarded at Oaken's store, vividly painted in green and black, stole his attention. "_Surely this beautiful creature was not the same one in the earlier pictures?_" He was about to turn around and head back to the entrance when he felt his arm being grabbed.

"We can't afford to draw too much attention here!" Viktor pulled him back. Shrugging, he followed his leader.

The group approached a large man sitting behind a desk that was flanked by two castle guards holding pole arms and dressed in grey woollen uniforms. A little ways off, a much younger blonde haired man in a dark suit could be overheard giving directions and information to several guests.

As Viktor began conversing with the concierge, John Samuels regarded the young fellow. He looked out of place, but his clothes certainly fit the class of patronage around him. His staring caught Kristoff's eye, and the blonde man glared at him for a few seconds before another guest approached him.

Finished with the house servant, Viktor had two bell-hops gather their possessions and began walking further into the castle.

As John Samuels followed, the young blonde man caught his eye again. This time the dutiful smile he was previously wearing was absent. "_He must be involved in this one way or another?_" he mused walking away, as Kristoff's glare burned into his back.

####################

Anna entered her bedroom confident that Elsa and Rapunzel were touching up their makeup and would be occupied for at least ten more minutes. She left them both in Elsa's room as she signalled her handmaiden to follow.

"I'm going to put on some accessories and I'll join both of you downstairs in the receiving room, okay?" she hurried out, with Isolde in tow.

"Don't be late Anna, we're already behind schedule because ..._oh just don't be late!_" Elsa's voice was cut off as Anna closed the door.

She giggled at what her sister just said. Elsa's little _show, _certainly was entertaining! And completely unexpected! Of course, it was herself who instigated it by her overpowering curiosity of her sister's _underwear, _and her desire to see it. She really didn't expect her to show anything, at least not in front of Rapunzel and their handmaidens! As fun as that was, she knew that she and Elsa must be more careful. Why had they _both_ thrown caution into the wind, especially with everything happening at once?

Even now, Anna was preparing an 'event' she began concocting since the first time she saw her sister wear her ice dress in the _Ice Palace_ on the North Mountain. The gown was simply beautiful! And the way it fit on Elsa was something she was constantly dreaming about on a regular basis.

No _naturally_ made article of clothing she _or _her sister ever wore was as stunning, provocative and sexy as that dress which hugged and displayed every curve Elsa had! So **of course** Elsa had to wear it almost everyday in front of Anna just to torture her with her awesome body!

"Listen Isolde, I'm pretty sure the first thing Elsa is going to do is come into my room looking for me. So go down to your room and wait for me there, _okay_? I'll get my dress and you can help me put it on, _okay_?" Isolde knew Anna was anxious when she kept repeating her interrogatives.

Her handmaiden nodded her head, comfortably aware that her _charge_ always acted like this when she was nervous... or scared. "Yes, your Highness."

As she closed the door and left Anna in her room, she could vaguely hear the tinkling and clinking noises of the _creation _Anna personally commissioned for herself weeks ago when the Queen began her _Grand Plan_, as everyone now called it. She and Sigrid, along with Kai and Gerda though had a much more complete picture than almost anyone else. They had all gathered shortly after the letter from King Charles was received almost a month ago.

"The Queen and the Princess are _**lovers**_." Isolde said simply to the other three servants gathered at the private dining room reserved for the personal staff of the Royal Family. At this time that staff consisted of both handmaidens, Isolde and Sigrid, and the Master and Mistress of the _House of Arendelle_, Kai and Gerda.

Gerda was the first to talk. "That's unholy! They're sisters! We can't..."

"Have a _**care**_, Gerda! Both you and I were **present** when they were born! They are still the rulers of this **house** and **country**!" Kai replied back. "Isolde, how come you to know this?"

"Well my lord, I didn't actually witness anything, but I did see Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna in the Queens room after you informed Her Majesty about the dispatch and asked if she saw her sister due to Master Kristoff's inquiry. I drew their bath and procured a dress from Anna's room as the Queen demanded." Isolde responded.

"That's _not_ enough, and even if it was, they are our sovereigns!" he thundered.

Sigrid cautiously added, "Master Kai, I would never do anything that would besmirch or slander the Queen _or_ the Princess, but I must back up what Isolde said. As you know, I always clean and service her Majesties's room, just as Isolde does for Her Highness, Princess Anna's bedchamber."

"Go on, young Sigrid." Kai allowed.

"Naturally, two persons sharing the same bed would require more cleaning than if it was just her Majesty. And Queen Elsa has always been _fastidious_. But now the bedsheets are soiled and unkempt beyond what sleeping alone would indicate." Sigrid felt that she was betraying her _charge_. "If the Queen were engaging her sister in the _acts of love_ nightly, it would not be my place to judge, _EVER_! I just say what I know to support the words of Isolde that are true." she gripped the other woman's hand.

"I suspected as much, but I will support them regardless! As I served their father and mother, I will serve them as well. Even if what they do is hidden and beneath the eyes of The Lord. They have both suffered much, and though I disagreed how the previous monarchs handled their children, their _**romance**_ involves only themselves. Though I truly do not know how they plan to continue in the future?" Kai said shaking his head sadly.

Both handmaidens nodded at Kai's evaluation, though Gerda appeared to hesitate. "Elsa's plan has bought them _time_, and perhaps an answer to the immediate problems at hand. Though I fear they will need our help to continue forward in the years to come. I am prepared to aid them nonetheless. If anyone here cannot do the same, I will accept your termination of service and inform her Majesty that new staff will be required. You will leave honourably if you can maintain your silence as befits your allegiance to the crown! **What say you**?" he asked them all.

Sigrid and Isolde both shared a moments look and nodded, hands still held together. "We both will follow our ladies to whatever fate awaits us."

"Gerda, I know this weighs heavily on your conscience. Do you wish to remain?" Kai slowly looked at the Mistress of the House.

"Yes, though it may consume my soul, I will not abandon them now." the old mistress replied.

"**So be it**, and may fortune favour the foolish!"

It was only a few minutes after Isolde reached her room in the servants wing did Anna quietly knock on her door. "Isolde, are you there?" Anna whispered from the other side.

"Yes, Princess Anna." she let her wayward charge into her modest quarters. Isolde quickly assisted Anna with the packages she was carrying and proceeded to dress her Princess in her new dress.

Her handmaiden was amazed at the colour and texture of the material that comprised the ice dress that Anna had made for herself. While Elsa's dress reflected tinges of ice- blue amid the crystalline _white ice_. Anna's dress reflected hints of forest-green, though the underlying satin and silk material was created to resemble white ice. The shining brilliance was achieved only through the use of thousands of crystals and beads that were painstakingly hand sewn. The whole ensemble was also coated with diamond dust that was embedded into the very fabric of the dress. It had taken the Royal Seamstress and her crew over three weeks to create it, but the end results were almost a match for the natural wonder that Elsa created for herself on a daily basis.

The one main difference of course was that Anna's dress was not cold, nor would it melt.

"You truly rival the Queen!" Isolde gushed once Anna was fully clothed. "I mean, I think you are... just as lovely... I mean beautiful, as beautiful, beautiful-er ...!" she stumbled.

"Thank you,... Isolde." Anna placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "For ...everything!"

"I will follow you wherever you go... _Anna_." she smiled back.

####################

"Look Viktor, I can't wait until tomorrow, we need to go now and see the Princess!" John Samuels argued with his "_father_". "I mean Queen Elsa _and_ the Princess!"

"You fool, we just arrived! Flynn has barely had time to go over our plan, let alone discuss it with the Queen. She won't have any idea who you are supposed to be or what your role is in the scheme of things!" Viktor roared at his subordinate. "Also, we need time before we can actually discuss the **changes** I made to the agreement we originally had with him _and_ his Queen!"

"Isn't the territory in _New Guinea_, enough for you Viktor? How much land and property must you own or control before it's too much, _old man_?" John Samuels responded incredulously.

"**Be careful boy**! You may have had an education at that military school you went to in Virginia, but I'm the one who paved your future after your tour of duty! Or did you think that you would get by on a pension after the Navy was finished with you?"

####################

He sat at the desk in his room and was writing in his _journal_ much more quickly than he was used to. The quill in his hand kept shaking and the words on paper were smeared more often than he was accustomed to. Still, Senator Tallmadge felt it was necessary to put down onto paper what was at this time very important to him.

"_She is the spitting image of my **Molly**! Even down to the French braid she preferred to wear and would spend hours brushing. I must find an interpreter first before I seek an audience. I want to know if her **voice** is the same as well. Certainly Queen Elsa speaks English and French and Latin from what I've been told, but I MUST hear what her voice sounds like in her own native tongue. All of the guests from today no doubt are vying to attract her attention as a potential mate. Since I have no such desires, I will seek an audience tomorrow after having procured the service of a skilled interpreter, perhaps in town?_"

A framed picture sat on the desk. It was the first item Nathaniel Tallmadge removed from his luggage. The image was a little unfocused and was unable to convey the richness of the subject due to being rendered in shades of grey and black, but the resemblance was uncanny. If the western style dress were exchanged for a garment that glittered like ice, it would have been the exact image of the monarch whose castle he was currently residing in.

####################

This is possibly the _first_ time in her life that she was not overshadowed by her sister. Never has there been a time where she _alone_ was at the centre of attention with so many eyes upon her.

"_Well, there _was_ one other time. But I was frozen solid, so that didn't really count,_ _does it_?" Anna thought to herself.

With her hands still holding the front of her gown, Anna _swished_ it a little as she posed in front of all the guests. The material of her ice dress sounded almost the same as her sisters. The light caught off the material and sparkled with a white glow, suffused with a touch of green. Anna's _trademark_ colour. So exceptional was its construction that she herself felt that the gown was truly made of ice, and she could feel a subtle coolness from it. Her crystal slippers and shimmering cloak merely added to the illusion.

The applause was now starting to register in her ears. So taken with her own entrance, she failed to hear the growing noise of clapping and cheering at her introduction. It was hard to see into the crowd since most of the light was reflecting off her gown and she needed to squint to see.

She curtsied once more and proceeded to look for Elsa, unsure where she was in the vast sea of guests.

Starting forward, she hesitated. "_Maybe I should back away instead, or perhaps wait until Elsa or Punzel finds me?_" she was deciding, the smile on her face slowly fading.

Still unsure, Anna slowly backed away. But her new high heels were unfamiliar. The left heel caught on the hem of her dress, and then gravity did the rest.

"Ohh, oops!" she squealed, her arms flailing beside her as she tripped over backwards, and fell right into the arms of .. "_**HANS?**_"

####################

Rapunzel and Elsa both gasped at the glorious sight on the podium. Had her hair been platinum blonde, she would have been mistaken for the Queen herself. Except Anna always preferred her two ponytails instead of Elsa's one, and both were wrapped into a bun.

"Is that _real_, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"It _can't_ be real, I never made her one! Nor do I keep them lying around either. I don't know where she got it from?" Elsa answered back stunned.

Still, it looked absolutely gorgeous on Anna. Only now did she appreciate the effect that her own attire would have on other people. Or on _herself_, as she stumbled up the steps leading to the throne dias, her eyes still fixed on the dress and the body underneath it.

Her sister still had no clue where she or Rapunzel were as she kept scanning the crowds looking for them. She started forward, stopped, then paced backwards. Elsa could see that Anna was unaccustomed to the heels she was wearing since she was wobbling. Then what she feared most was going to happen... **did**! Her heel caught on the hem of her dress, and Anna keeled over backwards.

"_Anna_!" she yelled, scrambling up the stairs, far too late to catch her sister.

She didn't have to. A tall, familiar looking man in a dark blue naval uniform did that for her!

He didn't say a word but caught her full weight with ease as he held her for a few seconds, smiling all the time as if he were meant to catch her. Then, he propped her back up, always smiling. Finally he said, "I've got you your highness! We wouldn't want you to tear your beautiful dress now."

"_**HANS**_?" Anna almost screamed.

But _NO_, he only vaguely resembled that traitor. His dark brown hair sported similar sideburns and was perhaps a little longer in the back. Also his voice sounded _nothing_ like a Southern Isle accent. Though it _was_ southern nonetheless.

"Oh, my apologies, and thanks!" Anna exhaled the breath she was holding. Her heart almost popped out when she mistook her saviour as he caught her. Looking closer she realized that he looked only a little bit like Hans, though his face too was very handsome. Also his uniform was _dark blue_, not white like Han's. She could make out the letters "U" and "S" in gold, encircled as a pin on his lapels.

Elsa then realized that the naval officer was speaking _English_. This was nothing new since she, and sometimes Anna, spoke it to some of the visiting guests. Though _French_ was by far the more popular tongue around. Latin also did pop up occasionally, but it was this new _dialect_ of English that was intriguing.

"_He must be an **American**_?" Elsa quickly deduced, not quite fully understanding all the words the man said to Anna. "_Now is he one of Flynn's _acquaintances_ or a legitimate ambassador?_"

"Anna!" Elsa reached the pair who were still clutching each other. She held out her arms and Anna quickly ran into them. "Are you alright... _Anna_?" She would have to focus and not use her usual term of endearment with Anna tonight.

"I'm alright, Elsa! This _wonderful_ man caught me." She and Elsa standing together were quite a sight as both stood out like shiny and gleaming angels in a sea of formality.

Given the verbal entrance that Anna just gave him, John Samuels cleared his throat and was preparing to introduce himself when an older, well dressed man quickly interposed himself between the royal sister's and his "son".

Viktor was about to speak when the two guards, who always remained within reach of the Queen, physically stopped his abrupt approach.

"I'm sorry!" Viktor quickly stopped and raised his hands, palms out, showing the guards his capitulation. "I mean no harm to the Queen or Princess, I just wanted to introduce myself and this young officer."

Elsa nodded for the guards to withdraw and allowed the man to approach, while still clutching her sister.

"Good Eve my Queen, I am _Viktor Carlyle._ A humble servant from abroad. My son and I thank you for your gracious invitation that was sent through the good services of the _Prince of Corona_." He hoped that the salutation conveyed enough information given that his first-mate was foolhardy enough to attend the first-day introductions before Flynn was able to arrange a confidential meeting with the Queen.

"_What made him make this rash choice, which easily could have brought apart this whole scheme?" _Viktor had to hide his anger_. "I sense he's smitten with the wench, and not the right one either!" _

"Also, may I introduce my son and First Mate _Lieutenant_ _John Samuels Carlyle_." Viktor presented the young man to the Queen.

John Samuels bowed and then took the hand Elsa offered and gently kissed it.

His uniform was immaculate. The double silver bars of his officer rank on his epaulets as well as the two solid gold stripes on the cuff of his dark blue dress uniform contrasted smartly with the blue-white dress Elsa was wearing.

"Welcome to Arendelle, John Samuels Carlyle! My sister and I have never hosted anyone from _America_ before. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty!" his reply had enough _southern drawl _that Elsa actually had to frown slightly as if not quite catching all his words.

John Samuels noticed her confused look and quickly switched the inflection in his voice to a _yankee pitch_ and re-iterated himself.

He added, "Forgive me Majesty, sometimes I forget myself in the presence of such beauty. Being away from duty has caused my speech to revert back to childhood patterns."

"None is necessary, Mister Carlyle." Elsa was impressed how smoothly his voice changed to the more recognizable _northern accent._

_"_Also, please call me _John Samuels or John_, your Majesty."

"Only if you call me _Elsa_ as well John Samuels?" Under her breath she whispered to herself, "_Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_"

Anna raised her eyebrow at what her sister said, but remained silent.

"Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg." He replied back. "What is the word I'm looking for...**beautiful-ler**?"

Elsa blinked and blushed at being overheard. "You speak my language?". Anna looked stunned as well!

"It is the _least_ I could do; since you spoke mine _first_," John Samuels answered back.

Taking his hand and pulling him away so the nearby guests could see, Elsa guided him towards the centre table where Rapunzel, Flynn and the others waited. John Samuels held out his arm and she took it as they slowly walked to her family while all the guests cast glances at the Queen and the young man in the foreign naval uniform.

##########################

**AUTHOR NOTES**:

1) Norwegian: "_Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_" means in English: "Well, this is going to be hard. He's gorgeous!"

2) Norwegian: "_Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg_." means in English: "It will be harder for me, I assure you."

3) **Harvard Law School** (also known as **Harvard Law** or **HLS**) is one of the professional graduate schools of Harvard University. Located in Cambridge, Massachusetts, it is the oldest continually-operating law school in the United States and is home to the largest academic law library in the world. Established in **1817**.

4) This error was actually caught by a friend. I completely overlooked that the uniform I wore and what a Navy officer wore in 1840 are completely different. I just assumed it was the same or close enough. Today, dress-blue uniforms are actually _black_. But in 1840, **USN** dress-blue uniforms actually were **blue**. My bad, and thanks _Jake_! I had to change the description in a few different spots!

###########################

Preview of Chapter 15

**DINNER AND A MOVIE**

"It does look beautiful, may I?" Elsa asked as Anna was adjusting herself, unaccustomed to the design of the dress. Elsa indulged herself somewhat and admired the stitching and material of her sister's new creation. She ran her hand up the back and down the side of Anna's lap. The material making an almost _magical_ sound in her hand. "This feels so much like my dress Anna. It is wonderful! And you look absolutely stunning!"

Anna, for her part allowed Elsa the honour of examining the dress she herself had admired on her sister. This of course was _her_ creation. "You really like it Elsa? I'm so glad." She then pulled Elsa's head aside and whispered, "_You never did show me your bra! So I never had a chance to make any undergarments!_" she teased.

"_You mean your not wearing.._.?" Elsa sputtered. Her cheeks immediately reddening.

"..._a__nything underneath_!" Anna completed her sentence.


	15. Dinner and a Movie

**DINNER AND A MOVIE**

Dinner was to be an informal affair, but it seemed that all the guests, at least the male guests, were out to impress the _lady_ of the house.

The feast presented at the head table was nothing short of extravagant since Elsa too was trying to impress the visiting nobles. She wanted to show to her visitors that Arendelle was a modern and civilized realm and did not need any special aid or attention. That of course was just _wishful thinking_ on her part. True, outwardly her country and her people lived in a nation that was stable and prosperous. And she, as the new Queen Regent, did not rate any special considerations or perhaps notions of fear.

It was her _**powers**_ that made her different from all the other queens and kings. She certainly didn't look or act _special_. That too of course was _also_ wishful thinking. Anyone looking at her saw a breath-taking, young Queen adorned with a regal gown made entirely of spun ice and frost. If she could make a simple _frock_ seem unworldly, _imagine_ what she could do when she wasn't playing _seamstress_?

No, this one was _special_. And it seemed everyone tonight wanted to see and be seen by that stunning Queen in the blue-white ice dress.

Tonight however, she wasn't the _only_ royal female laying claim to an ice dress...

"May I present Lieutenant John Samuels Carlyle and Viktor Carlyle." Elsa said when they approached the head table. "From the _United States of America._"

Flynn and Kristoff both stood while Rapunzel held out her hand for both dignitaries.

"I didn't think you were going to present yourselves until tomorrow or later on?" Flynn directed his question to Viktor. His face held a questioning look. We still haven't gotten together to discuss _old times_?

"It would seem that my _son_ had other intentions in mind, my boy. Forgive me, _Prince Eugene!_" Viktor replied also looking warily at Flynn.

Elsa was being helped by a servant into her chair and made certain that John Samuels was to take the chair to her left. She took her sister's hand and guided her to the chair on her right.

Once seated however, it was Anna that immediately garnered attention by those around her.

"I just _love_ your dress, honey!" Rapunzel gazed memorized. "Is it real?"

"I thought only Queen Elsa could wear ice clothes Anna? Aren't you freezing in that?" Kristoff asked in awe, his eyes taking in the spectacular sight.

"Not if she was drinking wine like Rapunzel was last night!" Flynn smirked. Rapunzel elbowed her husband at the comment.

"Does only the Queen wear clothes that impressive then? Princess Anna looks as amazing as the Queen!" John Samuels added, his eyes never leaving the Princess.

"Then you might want to pay more attention to the Queen, lad!" Viktor said from across the table.

Anna looked pleased, "Here, touch!" she told her cousin who immediately began to rise to make her way to the other side of the round table, only to be pulled back down by her husband. "Perhaps after dinner dear." he said quietly, his eyes focused more at Viktor.

"Oh, pooh!" Rapunzel deflated slightly.

"It does look beautiful, may I?" Elsa asked as Anna was adjusting herself, unaccustomed to the design of the dress. Elsa indulged herself somewhat and admired the stitching and material of her sister's new creation. She ran her hand up her back and down the side to Anna's lap. The material making an almost _magical_ sound in her hand. "This feels so much like my dress Anna. It is wonderful! And you look absolutely stunning!"

Anna, for her part allowed Elsa the honour of examining the dress she herself had admired on her sister. This of course was _her_ creation. "You really like it Elsa? I'm so glad." She then pulled Elsa's head aside, wrapping an arm around her sister's neck and whispered, "_You never did show me your bra! So I never had a chance to make **any** undergarments!_" she teased.

"_You mean you're not wearing.._.?" Elsa sputtered. Her cheeks immediately reddening.

"..._a__nything underneath_!" Anna seductively completed her sentence.

######################

As was the custom, the Harbour Master made sure that all the ships either berthed at the piers or anchored in the protected harbour of Arendelle were registered in his logs.

"That's the final count then?" he asked his subordinate.

"Yes sir, twenty-two vessels. The men at the southern tower report no more incoming ships, at least any with running lights visible from their positions." he replied.

The Master was about to finish the entry for the evening watch when he glanced out to the harbour and regarded the silhouettes of the nearby ships anchored there. Only the most observant of naval officers would have detected the subtle difference, especially over the dark gloomy expanse of water, black as pitch.

"There seems to be a vessel missing from the centre right group, seaman. Can you see the gap?" he asked the junior officer.

"I think so, let me check the logs. The Danish ship **RDN _Sejeren_**, I believe sir?" he answered.

"Nay, _Sejeren_ is anchored off towards the other side of the harbour in the centre left group. Also she's a much larger ship-of-the-line. That gap held a smaller ship." the Harbour Master pointed now for the subordinate to see.

"Yes sir." gulped the junior officer. "Well that large ship up front is the American vessel, _Constitution_. It must be the other American ship that is missing, _Eagle_."

#####################

She placed her hand on Elsa's thigh and ran her hand up, feeling the material of real ice on flesh.

"Anna, stop it!" Elsa whispered. "What's gotten into you? Everybody is looking!"

Actually, in truth, much like Johan did days earlier to Elsa, Anna's hand movements were hidden by the dinner table. She found it ironic that she _incapacitated_ him for doing the very thing she was now doing herself to the same woman, her sister.

Dinner had gone off without too much distraction. At least Elsa thought so. Having learned that her sister Anna was not wearing any panties or a bra in public was causing her to fidget. She would occasionally steal glances at her or "accidentally" brush her hand with Anna's on the table top when reaching for the salt shaker, or her glass of water, or whatever...

For her part, Anna mostly looked askance, avoiding Elsa's stares. Inwardly she smiled at the effect she was probably having on those around her, but _especially_ her sister.

She loosened the top of her dress so Elsa could take peeks at her naked breasts. She also occasionally opened her legs to reveal her thighs in the slit at the front when she thought Elsa was looking in her direction.

"So your Highness, I understand that you defeated that assassin, Prince Hans, as he tried to murder the Queen?" John Samuels asked her with Elsa fidgeting between them.

She enjoyed talking to the American officer since she was able to watch her sister as she made polite conversation with him. It seemed that he spent most of the evening talking to her as opposed to her sister, though she actually didn't care too much at what he was saying, only to what she was _doing_ with Elsa's leg.

"_I just have to touch those sinful knickers of hers_!" Anna was thinking as she carried on talking to John Samuels, not really caring what he was saying to her or what she was saying to him.

"Anna, don't you think that his country offers a lot of ... opp..opportunities... for...for people to make a be... bet...better life ...for ...themselves?" Elsa finally finished her sentence as Anna fingers succeeded in pulling aside her panties and pushing through the entrance of her lips. She couldn't find a way of removing herself without the people present at the table from noticing.

"_Why is she doing this now_?" Elsa bit her lip as Anna was slowly rubbing her clitoris under the table. She kept her powers in check, but doing so caused her to focus all her attention on herself almost to the exclusion of everything else. This literally gave Anna the ability to do anything she wanted. And what she wanted was to drive Elsa completely mad with desire.

If it was _any_ other man seated on the Queen's left, Anna would not have been able to do what she was doing without him noticing what was happening to Elsa. John Samuels however was focused _entirely_ on herself and didn't seem to notice the Queens's discomfiture. With John Samuels inexplicable desire to engage her solely in conversation, Anna found that talking to him gave her ample opportunity to observe Elsa reach her climax. Queen Elsa of Arendelle closed her eyes, and let her sister take her over the edge in the middle of the dining room with over one hundred guests eating their dinner!

Elsa shivered quietly and her knotted eyebrows relaxed at which Anna determined that her sister achieved her orgasm in a most _dignified_ way. The movement was enough that John Samuels _finally_ noticed her after spending so long gazing into Anna's eyes.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? You're shivering, are you **cold**?" he asked. At which Anna burst out laughing!

#####################

"I can't see a bloody thing!" the Captain peered through the telescope in his hands. The moonless night reflected nothing on the black sea that was as smooth as silk. The faint light of Arendelle cast a feeble glow that was barely discernible in the distance.

"I think I can make out a small sail, though with next to no wind, she may be using oars to move." his first mate responded. "It might be the _Eagle_?"

"We can't afford to be seen by any of Arendelle's allies or would-be friends. Can you take her out if we have to?" the ship's _Master and Commander _asked.

"Absolutely, though they will hear our volleys in Arendelle and may come out to investigate."

"It would be of no consequence if they did, we would be long gone. I've been told that both the Csar in Russia and the Kingdoms of Italy would pay _any_ price to secure the services of this _Snow Queen. _Viktor has even mentioned that the Diocese in France have claimed she is a _witch_ and wish to have her stricken down as an abomination to Christianity." the Captain said. "It is **most** fortunate that the _Duke_ was able to secure our allies an invitation considering that they no longer trade with Arendelle."

"Only because the invitation went to his cousin, the _Prince of Denmark._ And since we are part of that Union, by extension **we** and Denmark act in concert. Still, do you trust this Viktor, he's an _American_!" the first officer asked.

"By _association_ only, he hails from the steppes of Russia and has contacts with them and _other_ interested parties. You don't really think he's from _Scotland _or his birth name is **Carlyle**_, _do you?" the Captain was amused at his first officers naivitee.

"Perhaps not, still with so many visitors coming to this isolated realm, it worries me that the Americans are involved. Only last month, very few heads of the royal families would bother to have dealt with such a small nation. Or that Arendelle would even be noticed as influencing matters in Europe or beyond? Now, things are different!" his junior officer replied.

"That is _exactly_ the reason we have our orders. Our sovereign has decreed that this **Snow Queen **presents an unstable element in the balance of power. Arendelle can and will pose a threat to us and our allies if Queen Elsa is not subdued. We will entertain the offers Viktor will present to our liege by the dispatch _Eagle_ carries, until then Europe will hold it's breath while the Queen entertains her suitors." the Captain decreed.

#####################

Unusual for him to be up at so early an hour, unless it was running away from a jealous husband in a previous life, Flynn knocked on the door that his old mentor was in.

"Viktor, it's me, Flynn, open up cause we need to talk!" He pounded on the door.

Nothing.

"Open up Viktor! I didn't expect to see you yesterday, so you better open up now!" he tried again, knocking louder.

The door opened, but it was John Samuels who answered. "Morning Flynn, if it's Viktor you want to see, he left this morning and went to town."

"_Okay_, I take it that he _does_ want to see me sometime soon so we can go over the details?" he asked sarcastically, and not without frustration.

Oblivious of Flynn's comment, John Samuels looked up and down the hallway, "Look, you better come inside. Don't worry, I just want to talk!"

Sensing he might shed some new light, Flynn's eyebrow raised a notch while his mouth mimicked his trademark expression. Judging from John Samuels lack of comprehension, he took it that no double-dealing would occur and walked into the room.

#####################

It was early morning that Nathaniel Tallmadge ventured into town and eventually found someone to hire at the post office, **_Posten Norge_**. It seemed that everyone was happy that Queen Elsa was looking to marry and moods were high. The assistant clerk happily volunteered his services once Senator Tallmadge established his credentials. Though it was difficult for the clerk to understand that he only wished to pay his courtesies and not propose to the Queen during their awkward conversation initially in French. Once he cursed to himself in English, the clerk immediately replied in kind, since England has a very elaborate mail packet route.

"I don't wish to have you perform your service _gratis_, I will pay you for your time." Senator Tallmadge finally said exasperated.

"No _Monsieur_ Tallamadge, it is my pleasure to assist you. I will confess that this will be my opportunity to personally meet the Queen." the clerk responded, switching back to his initial salutation.

He nodded, "Very well, can you be there at three in the afternoon? It is the hour I was allotted by Her Majesties services."

"I will be at the main gates by half past two, Monsieur."

#####################

She woke up this morning without her usual kiss. The _last_ time that happened, she had slept in longer than normal and Elsa was already long gone. This morning was _not_ a repeat case. Elsa was still in their bed, but still asleep. And as was typical of her true love, she didn't make noise.

"_Well, this is new?_" though upon looking at the grandfather clock in her room, it was only half past six in the morning.

Today Elsa would be busy meeting the suitors face-to-face. She asked her earlier if she could be present for some of the dignitaries she would hold an audience. Probably for the likes of nobles like that icky _Count Deldares._ She could picture the type: old, ugly and _disgusting_ as he would probably be licking his lips at Elsa like she was some gourmet dish. He would also probably be lusting after her powers as well. No doubt anyone _else_ probably thought that if they could control Elsa's power, they would be a force that would be nigh unstoppable._  
_

And that would probably be true, **if** Elsa allowed it **and** her future husband was a _megalomaniac_. Whatever neurosis she herself had, and she was sure they were legion, Elsa would never have to worry about her.

Elsa rolled onto her back and Anna wistfully admired her future _wife_. She was perfect, as Anna watched her sister and hummed to herself. Anna was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air. The covers slipping off her body as she adjusted her position to better watch her older sister.

She eyed her sister's closed eyes and the fair long lashes, her short button nose and full lips. Her eyes travelled to her smooth neck and down her chest to the cleavage hidden underneath the silken bed sheets.

With her left hand, she slowly tugged the sheets down to Elsa's pubic bone so that they just covered her mound of Venus.

"_This shouldn't wake her up? The cold never bothered her anyways._" Anna grinned, recalling the beautiful song Elsa sang to her on the first night they made love.

Elsa's breasts were slowly rising and falling with her breathing. The smooth skin on the curves of her breasts were the same colour as the rest of her body. The light pink colour of her nipples contrasting with the white skin.

Using her left hand again, Anna laid it on Elsa's flat stomach and softly pressed down. Moving up, her fingers touched the soft globe of Elsa's right breast and circled her nipple, watching it respond to her touch. Elsa breathed in deeper at the tactile feeling and she stretched a little. Anna used her whole hand and softly grasped Elsa's whole right breast as she brought her face to Elsa's other breast and gently tasted the now erect nipple with the tip of her tongue. Finally she used her mouth and gently began sucking on the pink protrusion that glinted wetly in the morning light of the open windows.

She could hear her sister, through closed eyes, making content noises as she began to stretch as she woke. Her mouth still softly suckling her sister, she let go of Elsa's breast and slowly moved her hand down her stomach and beneath the sheet that covered Elsa's pelvis.

"Mmm, Good Morning my love!" Elsa sucked her breath as Anna found her centre and softly rubbed up and down her folds.

Anna opened her her eyes halfway and smiled, not relinquishing the tender morsel in her mouth. Elsa smiled and spread her legs more to give her sister more access to her centre. She closed her eyes and let Anna take her to a blissful place as the pleasure from her sister's fingers sent shivers to her brain. She strectched her arms above her head and began slowly moaning. While still on her stomach, her eyes closed and mouth occupied with Elsa's nipple, Anna reached for her own pussy with her other hand and pressed through the entrance. She gently nipped Elsa when she entered herself which caused Elsa to quietly yelp, eliciting a smile from Anna.

So taken with what they were doing to each other, neither Anna nor Elsa heard the soft knocking on the door. "Your Majesty? Your Highness? Are you awake? It's almost seven, would you like me to prepare a bath?" Isolde asked from the other side.

Both young women were just reaching their orgasms. Their moans becoming louder and more desperate when Isolde slowly opened the door after not receiving a response.

"Oh, forgive me your Graces, forgive me!" she exclaimed upon seeing both women in the throes of passion. She quickly closed the door.

Both Elsa and Anna became aware of Isolde when they heard her apologies, but were so close to climax that they ignored her, their moans and gasps continuing for a little longer. Finally, after their bodies shaking subsided, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other with wide open eyes and then at the closed door.

"Isolde, are you still there? Isolde?" Anna asked.

"Yes, your Highness! Shall I go away?" her handmaiden asked.

Elsa looked at Anna and shrugged. "No Isolde, you can come in now." Anna commanded.

Both girls held up the sheets to cover their breasts but Anna's buttocks were still exposed as Isolde cautiously walked in and closed the door.

"Isolde, don't be afraid." Elsa quietly said. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I must ask that you remain discreet about..."

"**I'm sorry, your Majesty!**" Isolde went down on her knees. "I will never mention what I saw to anyone! Nor is it my place to ...**NEVER**!" she cried in anguish. "I will leave if you so command me to..." she was sobbing now.

Fully naked, Anna immediately got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around her own handmaiden and consoled her as she cried. "Please don't cry, Isolde. We both love you and would never banish you from our house!" Anna cooed to the young woman. "You've been here almost your whole life, don't cry!" she was drying her tears with her fingers.

Elsa was also distressed about the servant and donned a robe as she went to both women huddled on the floor.

After a few minutes, they all got up. Anna went to the bathroom still naked, taking Isolde with her. "Please prepare a bath for..._both_ Elsa and myself. Thank You Isolde."

She hugged her handmaiden and went happily back to the bed. Her _true love_ smiling at her nude form as came.

#####################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **RDN Sejeren**, Danish third-rate ship of the line of the **Royal Danish Navy**. Launched 1795 in Copenhagen, she carried 64 canon. She was eventually captured by the British and renamed **HMS _Syerene_**.

2) **Posten Norge** or **Norway Post** is the name of the Norwegian postal service. Posten was founded in 1647 as **Postvesenet** ("postal system") by Henrik Morian. It was established as a private company, and the Dano-Norwegian King Christian IV gave his blessing to the founding of the company. Postvesenet was privately run until 1719, when the Dano-Norwegian state took over. From that point on, national postal service was a state monopoly. Local city postal services remained private, but in 1888 a new postal law was introduced which expanded the monopoly to the entire country.

3) **meg·a·lo·ma·ni·ac** - a person afflicted with megalomania which is a mental illness characterized by delusions of grandeur, power,wealth, etc.

4) I hope I haven't lost you here. Things are going to go faster, but the notes in the previous chapters should help if you missed something (Hint: Chapter 8)

######################

Preview of Chapter 16

**WAIT, WHAT?**

"I cannot offer you what I do not possess Mister Carlyle, but surely there is something else that would interest you?" Elsa tried logic when her anger didn't succeed. "What can Arendelle offer you? What can **I** offer you?"

Victor thought hard for a few seconds before replying, "I've heard from _reliable sources_ that you have created creatures of great size and strength. Creatures given _life_ and the ability to act of their _own will_! In addition to the deeds of property, I would like to have you make for my own use... one thousand of such creatures." he said unexpectedly.

"**What!? **How have you heard of such things? What would you do with them?" Elsa gasped.


	16. Wait, What?

Preview of Chapter 17 at the end

**WAIT, WHAT?**

"_She actually listened to me?! That's a **first**!_" Anna was dismayed when Elsa emerged from behind the dressing curtain wearing a splendid formal gown complete with Royal regalia such as her crown and cape. Very similar in design to her Coronation gown, this one was also green, black and royal purple, but the patterns were slightly different. The _crocus_ symbol was also more prominent since it was Arendelle's National Symbol. Her hair was down this time though. She was going to hold court so her suitors could formally _present_ themselves, so she wanted to present _herself_ in her natural form. Her hairstyle was of course the large single braid she liked to wear. No doubt some of her suitors would be disappointed at not witnessing up close the slinky ice dress Elsa was becoming famous for!

Anna always wondered why Elsa always chose that hairstyle. She tried her own hair like that a few times but found the style to be bulky and heavy. She _much_ preferred her two slender and _lighter_ braids. She also recalled that when she once saw Elsa wearing two braids, her sister looked much younger, or perhaps less mature. With image and presentation being paramount for a monarch, it was perhaps _why_ Elsa chose her hairstyle the way it was.

"You look gorgeous! Absolutely yummy!" Anna proclaimed, her hands clasped together by her face.

"What? Not _beautiful-er_?" Elsa feigned mock surprise, smiling at Anna.

"Even more elegant than the last gown!" Sigrid quietly said as she was making last minute touches in her _charge's_ dress.

"There are over a dozen nobles in the morning session alone I have to pay attention to, so I'll thank you right now, Anna, for staying with me."

"It will be my pleasure, my Queen!" Anna formally curtsied. Her own dress was not quite as extravagant, but flattered her youthful look nonetheless. This time, Anna's dress was a deep blue colour, highlighted with cream and yellow. She wore matching slippers, though of a much more conservative heel. She also wore her _tiara_ this time. She would have much preferred one that looked like Elsa's crown, but being made of magic ice, it would mean her head would freeze in a matter of minutes.

The visiting dignitaries were to formally present themselves as suitors one by one to her as she sat on her throne and thanked them for attending. This _formality_ insured that the royals and nobles attending would keep their honour intact when Elsa finally did choose a suitor. Having been _recognized_ to be worthy yet unchosen would satisfy their ego ensuring goodwill when they departed. At least, that was the normal protocol.

"Will John Samuels be present in the morning session?" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "Yes, he will be. He was rather _taken_ with you last night? I don't believe he said more than a few sentences to me, and in passing conversation, no less?"

"Yes, that does seem odd?" Anna answered perplexed.

"It's obvious that he's _fallen_ for you. You are _sooo_ cute after all. I hope he's professional enough to play the part of the _determined suitor_. We are paying his master a great deal for their services." Elsa sighed.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be present when he makes his application? So I won't be a distraction for him?" Anna went to her sister and pulled her by the waist for an embrace. "_You_ are my _heart_, and I will remain yours and yours alone!" she whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa's heart warmed at her sister's sincere proclamation. Still, she debated her sister's presence, "That would be the wise choice, but... _all_ our family, small as it is, will be present. Rapunzel and Flynn. It would look odd if you were not there. No, let's see if he can pull it off!" Elsa decreed. She cautiously looked at Sigrid first, then decided that if both she and Anna could trust Isolde, then they could trust Sigrid too. With that decision made, Elsa lightly brushed her lips to Anna's before regaining Her Queenly composure. That achieved, she walked hand in hand with Princess Anna to the throne room.

#########################

"Just so I understand this, you're saying that Viktor wants _more_ than what Queen Elsa is offering in her letter that we sent you?" Flynn asked incredulously. "If you didn't want this job, then why are you here?"

"It's not that we... **he** doesn't want the land or money, it's that he wants **more**! A _lot_ more." the other man said.

"How _much_ more?" the Prince of Corona asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, Flynn. I suspect he will when he gets back or during _lunch_. The Queen invited us to her private dining room for lunch last night. I believe it will be there and then that he will make his **full** intentions clear. What I don't understand is why he went to the pier so early this morning?" John Samuels disclosed.

"Are you still than going to _**stay the course**_ and pursue Queen Elsa's hand? That is after all why we hired you?" Flynn demanded.

Slightly annoyed that his honour was being impugned, John Samuels pointed to the medals on his dress tunic. "I was an officer in the _United States Navy_, this medal is for honour and valour. You can trust I will do my job!" the inflection in his voice travelling farther south of the _Mason-Dixon Line_ as his composure was tested.

Flynn's own hand was going to _his_ tunic as he was about to show off _his_ most prized medal, than thought better of it. "Okay, _Lieutenant John Samuels **Carlyle**_, you seem to be an honourable man. I trust you will do your part and successfully woo the hand of the Queen!"

"_This_ from a man who legend say stole the _Princess Crown_ from under the watch of the Royal Guards in _Castle Corona_? You were a thief and scoundrel, Flynn!" the young retired officer replied, his southern drawl even more pronounced now.

Rising to the the bait from John Samuels, Flynn said "I'll have you know how difficult...did you say _**LEGEND**_?" a huge goofy smile appearing on his face.

#########################

_Lord Baron Tiroff Oveson_ scratched his head at the message that was passed on to him by the Queen's handmaiden, Sigrid. He quickly opened the letter and noticed it indeed did come directly from the Queen.

_Dear Tiroff, it would please me greatly if you were to convene the available ministers for a brief Council Meeting on the morning immediately after the Grand Ball. I would suggest ten o'clock. _

_Sincerly, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

As the _Minister of Agriculture_, he was probably the least appropriate member of Arendelle's Royal Council to supervise this upcoming meeting regarding the Ruling Family. The _Minister of Stat_e or perhaps the _Minister of Foreign Affairs_ would best be suited.

However, Queen Elsa chose him instead. She must trust him somewhat, though why, he himself couldn't fathom? "_I must have made an impression during the last meeting we had prior to the emergency session which prompted __this festival."_ he mused. "_Though I thought she looked rather **bored** as I read off the projections of our crop yields, after the great freeze?"_

#########################

"You cant be serious!" Elsa exclaimed in outrage. "We agreed to _one_ island and all the trade rights attached in perpetuity. But **ALL** of New Guinea? Are you insane?"

She paced back and forth in her private study. The doors were locked and two guards were posted outside. They had just concluded the afternoon meal and adjourned to the Queens's study room to _finalize_ the agreement with Viktor. All the members of her family and friends were in attendance. As were Viktor Carlyle and John Samuels.

"Arendelle doesn't even hold title to that island in the contract. It's only because Corona has overseas colonies in and around New Guinea that we can offer you that land. But not even the _**Hanseatic League**_ claim the right to all of New Guinea." Elsa tried explaining.

"I assure you my Queen that we do not claim to want _all_ of New Guinea, just _most_ of it!" Viktor wanly smiled.

Had this man not been so valuable to her plan, she would have him escorted out of Arendelle all together. Regardless of hailing from a country that she _absolutely_ needed to make her plan succeed. For where else could she find another American to take his place if this _pill were too bitter to swallow_?

John Samuels was distressed but showed no outward emotion when Viktor proposed his _revised_ plan to the Queen as he had done earlier to Flynn in their quarters. Just as Flynn was preparing to leave, Viktor had returned from business in town and informed them _both_ of his modifications. Even he could not believe the audacity that his boss perceived when he decided to modify the offer that Flynn proposed in his letter weeks ago.

_"So I take it that my original offer was insufficient, Viktor? Queen Elsa by the grace of Princess Rapunzel has offered you _**Umboi Island**_ in the Bismarck Sea off New Guinea. _**Corona**_ has established colonies on the main island along with other allied Kingdoms and expect it to flourish. Great Britain and the Netherlands have also made colonies along the coast, so trade will be good. What more do you want? The _legal_ trade there is more than triple what you would expect to earn by arms trade in the Americas!"_

_"I'm sorry my boy, but it's not enough! I would have to abandon my assets in the United States, which are considerable, if I'm to take up this venture in the South Pacific. I would also have to make new contacts and new partners. As you can see, I'm not getting younger! I need more than one island. I **want** more!" Viktor demanded._

His own application to the Queen earlier this morning was indeed worthy of praise. Not once during his formal introduction did he even glance at the lovely Princess Anna seated next to Queen Elsa. His eyes were solely on the Queen and his statement of _intent_ rung with sincerity. Though of _common_ birth, he was introduced with his full military rank and announced by the Royal Herald as a **Comrade-in-Arms** of _Baron Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Corona_. Some of the applicant-suitors who were initially dismissing his claim due to his humble origins were heard quietly gossiping amongst themselves once John Samuels military credentials were _tied_ to the Prince of Corona. A few were even nodding their approval at his charismatic presence and the **_nation_** he represented. None of this was of course true, but none could be discredited either.

Elsa was neither charmed nor amused at this moment. Frost was forming along the track were she was pacing back and forth. To be held ransom by the greed of one man, especially since so much depended on his _services, _infuriated her.

"I cannot offer you what I do not possess _Mister_ Carlyle, but surely there is something else that would interest you?" Elsa tried logic when her anger didn't succeed. "What can Arendelle offer you? What can **I** offer you?"

Victor thought hard for a few seconds before replying, "I've heard from _reliable sources_ that you have created creatures of great size and strength. Creatures given _life_ and the ability to act of their _own will_! In addition to the deeds of property in New Guinea, I would like to have you make for my own use... one thousand of such creatures." he said unexpectedly.

"**What?! **How have you heard of such things? What would you do with them?!" Elsa gasped.

There were always a few megalomaniacs in the world. Europe was barely recovering from **Napoleon**, and it would seem that America too had their own special brand.

#####################

Almost all of the suitors lined up for the afternoon audiences were delayed. The Queen had pressing matters and she tapped Lord Ovesen to assist her again. Unlike earlier this morning, she decided to do it in person.

"My Lord, the Queen has asked me to escort you to her private study. She requires your immediate presence." Sigrid once again located the fat, Royal Minister.

"Very well, Sigrid. Lead the way." he responded.

He noticed that Royal Guards were flanking the double doors of the study-room. Upon entering, Lord Ovesen immediately recognized the foreigners as the American guests invited by Prince Eugene and not the Government emissary. Without so much as an introduction, Queen Elsa greeted him.

"Welcome Lord Ovesen. It would seem that pressing Royal matters have surfaced and require my immediate attention. So as not to unduly overburden the audiences slated for tomorrow, I would ask that you apologize for my absence and entertain the applications for this _afternoon_ and accept _acknowledgment_ of their proposals. Also add that I would be most happy if they were to honour _me_ with a dance in the upcoming Grand Ball."

She briefly glanced at Anna when she made her last comment and saw her sister smirk. Anna concluded that a personal dance with each suitor that was postponed this afternoon would soothe their besmirched ego. And she was right!

"Of course, your Majesty!" her Minister replied. "Shall I also accept _on your behalf _any gifts or letters the suitors present you with? Or should I tell them to wait until they meet you in person?"

"If they have no objections, please accept their gifts, _Tiroff_." Elsa smiled at him. Anna and Rapunzel also grinned sweetly.

"As you wish, my Queen! By your leave." he bowed and exited. His face revealed his usually continence which most would have considered a scowl. But inside, Tiroff Ovesen was grinning ear-to-ear like a six year old schoolboy!

#####################

Kristoff was busy preparing the two carriages that would be converted to sleds for the trip to the _North Mountain. _It was a hurried, emergency trip that Elsa conceived and he acquired help from wherever he could. Both Isolde and Sigrid as well as two stablehands aided him in his endeavour.

The sleds themselves were only lightly outfitted since it was still summer, but even the sun and heat were ineffective and most of the slope proper of the mountain was perpetually covered in snow.

"Here is the rope you asked for, Master Kristoff." Isolde handed him the rope as he prepared to tie the skis to the side of the carriage.

"Isolde, do you _see_ any royalty around, or do I even smell like Prince Flynn?" he rolled his eyes with feigned dignity. "No, I _work_ for a living, it seems I just _hang out_ with the royals. And please, call me Kristoff, just Kristoff."

The young handmaiden giggled and responded, "Truthfully, I thought you looked _fetching_ when you wore that suit yesterday. However it doesn't suit you. You look much more at ease with your clothes right now."

He blushed slightly at the comment but kept his mouth shut and kept working. Isolde was Anna's personal handmaiden, and he didn't want to seem uncouth or uncultured in front of her. Though he was wondering _why_ that was important to him.

For her part, Isolde noticed the blush and smiled sadly thinking that this handsome and noble man deserved better than what in store for him. But she also knew that the love Anna had for Queen Elsa was pure and unbiased. It seemed unfair that he would bear the broken heart, but it was unavoidable.

She didn't realize that she was staring at him until Sigrid gently nudged her with her foot. Isolde looked up and saw Sigrid silently mouthing the words, "_What are you doing? Keep working!_"

Embarrassed now herself, she assisted Kristoff in tying the sleds as her cheeks also became red while Sigrid was silently watching her and smiling.

##########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) The **Hanseatic League** (also known as the _Hanse_ or _Hansa_; Low **German**:_Hanse_, _Dudesche Hanse) _was a commercial and defensive confederation of merchant guilds and their market towns that dominated trade along the coast of Northern Europe. It stretched from the Baltic to the North Sea and inland during the Late Middle Ages and early modern period. It was dissolved in 1862. **Corona** is a member of this League. And so is **Weselton**.

2) **Umboi** (also named Rooke or Siassi) is a volcanic _island_ between the mainland of Papua New Guinea and the island of New Britain. It is separated from New Britain by Dampier Strait and Huon Peninsula, New Guinea Island by Vitiaz Strait.

3) **Crocus**- The official crest of Arendelle is the crocus, appearing on various items within the kingdom such as banners, capes, flags, uniforms, wallpaper, clothing and jewellery. The colors green and purple, and to a lesser extent yellow, are associated and prominent with the kingdom of Arendelle. Crest designs usually encompass the golden yellow stylized crocus, emblazoned on a background that is purple on the left half and green on the right half. On Elsa's profile banner, the purple left half of the background is darker, and the right half is a darker yellow..

4) The **Mason–Dixon line** (or **Mason's and Dixon's line**) was surveyed between 1763 and 1767 by Charles Mason and Jeremiah Dixon in the resolution of a border dispute between British colonies in Colonial America. It is still ademarcation line among four U.S. states, forming part of the borders of Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, and West Virginia (originally part of Virginia).

In popular usage, the Mason–Dixon line symbolizes a cultural boundary between the North and the South (Dixie).

5) **Baron Tiroff Ovesen** - _Minister of Agriculture_, first introduced in **Chapter 3 - Royal Duties**. The only noble in Arendelle's Royal Council to have been identified by name and title.

#######################

Preview of Chapter 17

**THE COLD, HARD TRUTH**

Simply put, she was a **PRIZE**. If she could be manipulated and controlled, _no place_ in the world would be safe from her powers.

**Her life changed _forever_ with that realization**.

Her _Grand Plan_ to evade being married to Prince Johan. To marry and live with Anna in peace and happiness. To have children and an heir, all seemed _small and insignificant._

Not that she still _didn't_ want that. Nor did she think that her plan would fail. It _could_ succeed, but it was now a smaller piece in the grander scale of things. She could **_never_** have a normal, routine life that most Kings and Queens had.

She was _different_. She had _powers_. Powers unlike _anything_ on this planet. _Nobody_ even came close to what she could do!

She was the **Snow Queen**.


End file.
